


Proposition

by GaiaSophia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Kissing, Light BDSM, Maids, Master/Servant, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shock arrows, Side Project, Sidon - Freeform, Vah Ruta, Zora's Domain, may update may not so it will always be complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSophia/pseuds/GaiaSophia
Summary: The Zora Prince is misinformed. He mistakes a porn magazine as a manual to compensate Hylians for their work. When he finds the reader, he offers her that in exchange for her to shoot shock arrows at the Divine Beast, she gets to spend her nights in his personal water bed. She is reluctant at first, but who knows what will happen.(This is a side project so the story will always be "complete" but I might add some chapters. Aka more sexy time)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun reached its peak over the meadows of Hyrule, meaning it was fucking hot. You and your horse were drenched in sweat. Praising Hylia, you see a clear blue river not too far off. The horse got excited as well as it started to quicken its pace. When you arrived, you jumped off of your horse and dived into the clear water, enjoying the cool feeling that now surrounded you. “Hylia, I could get used to this.” Your now once hot body cooled off. You sighed and drank the sweet water, splashed around in it, and swam in it.

Then you noticed something red. With two golden eyes staring at you. “A shark!” you screamed and ran out of the water. However, the red object grabbed your ankle and lifted you. You hung upside down at the mercy of a tall red Zora. He was, for lack of a better word, terrifying. He broke into a smile, showing off pointed teeth. Your body wouldn’t move out of sheer terror.

“A Hylian! Perfect!”

His words snapped you out of your frozen state. You screamed and kicked and waved your fists. All to no avail as the Zora held you out in front of him to avoid the onslaught. His eyes showed concern. “Sorry sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you! Please calm down!” You stopped trashing around. The red Zora flipped you around, holding you by your midsection. “You are indeed quite strong! Just what we need in Zora’s domain! Listen, I have a proposition for you! Come with me to Zora’s Domain. We need a Hylain to wield shock arrows to help defeat Van Ruta! Without that our Domain would be in ruin!” He looked for an answer in your face. When he saw nothing but fear, he set you down. “I apologize, this all must be so fast for you. Let me tell you about your compensation! You will spend your nights in my personal water bed!”

Your face turned beat red from both embarrassment and anger. “W..wait! You pick me up, throw me around, ask me to save your kingdom and as payment to be your personal whore?!” The red Zora nodded. “Yes, from all of these Hylian books I have collected I understand the culture of Hylian compensation quite well.” The Zora held up a book with a naked Hylian girl.

“That’s a porn magazine!” You shouted. The Zora’s face dropped into a state of horror. “I…I’m so sorry I didn’t know that was what this was! I thought it was instructions on how to deal with Hylians!” The Zora’s eyes darted from left to right and back. His face got as red as the rest of his body. He took a few steps back and then flipped into the water, swimming away shortly after.

_At least he didn’t eat me…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You set up your tent on the side of the river.  No doubt tonight will be clear and peaceful. The thoughts of earlier have been swirling in your head for a couple hours now.

_How can someone from any race think that t…that is an instruction manual?_

You shake your head to try and rid the thoughts. However, the heat between your legs told of a slight hope that you would accept the proposal. You looked at your trusty steed. “Epona, have you ever wanted someone…even though you don’t know who they are?” The horse just made a puff of air come out of its snout. “You’re right, I’m being unrealistic…and quite provocative.”

“I guess my instruction manual did come in handy!”

You turned to look at the red Zora swimming in the water. “Sorry for startling you earlier and also for forgetting my manners!” He did a fist pump and smiled. “I am Sidon! The Zora Prince!”

You turned away from the Zora and continued on working on your tent. “Epona, maybe this isn’t the best place to sleep tonight. Somewhere far, far away should be safer.” Sidon walked out of the river and kneeled down beside you. “I couldn’t agree more! Let’s get going!” You looked at the Prince lacklusterly. “I meant away from creepy guys like you.”

Sidon was in shock. “My dear Hylian, I did not mean anything by that nature. I only intended to compensate you for your work.” You rolled your eyes at this. “No offence Prince but, why would I want to be someone’s whore as compensation?” Sidon put a hand up to his chin to think. “Well, I was under the impression that Hylians enjoy the act of mating. Especially with princes.” He opened up a page of the magazine. It showed a prince cupping a farmgirl’s cheek. He was bent over her and by the look of the picture, being quite rough.

“It’s a porn magazine. Those emotions aren’t real. Where did you get that anyway?”

“In the river.”

You sighed. There was no point in arguing with a prince. They all think they are right. “Well Sidon, I don’t think that arrangement will do. Sorry but find some other Hylian to help you out. Besides, I’m not that great of a warrior.”

Sidon threw his arms into the air. “Nonsense! I have a natural eye for talent being a prince and all! You are by far the strongest Hylian I have ever come across!” You raised an eyebrow at him. Sidon gave a fake cough. “How about I give you a taste of your compensation without any pressure of helping the Domain.”

You blushed. The Prince of the Zora was offering you sex no strings attached. “I…I’m not like that Prince Sidon. I don’t just open my legs for strangers.” The Zora looked a bit sad then gave a small smile. “Then how about a kiss? Will you try kissing me?” You felt like fainting. All the blood went from your head to your nether regions. “I…I can’t…I…” Sidon caressed your cheek. “S….Sidon….I…”Your thoughts were clouded and muscles weak at his touch. He tilted your head up to look into his golden eyes and brought your face up to his own, planting a kiss on your lips. His lips were soft and gentle. He only kissed you for a brief moment, then pulled back slightly. He left just enough space so that his lips weren’t touching yours.

You instinctually closed the gap once more, giving the Prince a second kiss. Your heart was leaping out of your chest and you didn’t want it to come back. You felt Sidon pulling away, causing you to give a slight moan of protest.

“Please…don’t stop…”

You saw a smirk on the Prince’s face. “A kiss is what was agreed upon. You have to work for the rest of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining. So obviously it was wet. _Shit, what is with all this rain? Can a metal machine make this much?_

Prince Sidon was standing beside you as you gazed upon Van Ruta. “Now, according to our records, you need to hit those pink orbs with shock arrows. Great! Now, climb on!” You gave the Prince a confused look. “Oh how silly of me. I forgot to explain. I will swim close so you can get a better shot.” Sidon flashed his signature pose and smile. He then flipped and dove into the water. “Come now little minnow! We don’t have all day!” You tentatively jumped in the water and grabbed Sidon’s shoulders. “See, not such a scary shark now am I?” He rushed off at an incredible pace, almost flinging you off. “I am the fastest swimmer among all the Zora! Leave the speed to me, focus on hitting Ruta with those shock arrows!”

You aimed at one of the pink orbs, effectively hitting it upon release. “Great job! Three more!” Sidon was as fast in the water as Epona is on land. He sharply turned, causing you to grip him tighter with your legs. This earned a chuckle from the Prince. You aimed at the second orb and struck it. “That’s my little Hylian!” You aimed at the third, hit. The last one, hit.

“Easy.” You said with a smile. Sidon turned toward the dock. “Great job with stopping the water flow. Now my people can rest easy. Speaking of rest, it is almost nightfall. Let’s head back to the palace.” Sidon  darted towards the dam. “Sidon…what are you doing?” The only response he gave you was a laugh. “SIDON!” Sidon jumped over the dam and down into the water below. You gripped him tight as you screamed. The Zora dove into the water and resurfaced with a trembling Hylian on his back. “See, just trust me everything turns out fine.” “I hate you…I hate you so much…” You said between sobs.

The Prince wrapped you in his arms and walked out of the water. “My apologies little Hylian. I did not think it would be that traumatizing. Please forgive me.” He set you down on your shaky legs. You tried to take a few steps but started to fall. The Prince grabbed you and picked you up once more. “How about I carry you the rest of the way?” He entered the palace, bowed to by a few guards along the way. You were amazed by the palace walls. Carvings of old Zora battles and portraits of Zora kings and queens adorned the walls. Sidon opened a tall door and walked inside. The room was amazingly huge. Sidon set you down on his large water bed. The shakes stopped in your legs. This caused you to sigh a breath of relief. However, this was short lived.

“Now, in regards to your payment…” He pushed you down onto the bed. His mouth hovered over your ear. “Have you ever been with a Zora before? Are you familiar with our anatomy? I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable…to tell you the truth, I have always wanted to be with a Hylian. I’m glad my first is with you.” A blush brushed on your face. The Prince started to nibble at your neck, being careful with his sharp teeth. “S…Sidon…” “Hush now…you did such a great job today. I want to reward you.” The Prince slid a hand underneath your tunic and pulled it over your head. He cocked his head to the side, then lowered it. He licked a nipple tentatively. Then his tongue began to swirl around it. You let out a few breathless moans. You put your hands on his crest, gripping tightly. This earned a slight giggle from the Prince. He then sucked on one and massaged the other with his fingers. “My Hylian, you have such a beautiful body. I have never met such a creature like you.”

Sidon grabbed the waist of your pants and tugged them off along with your underwear, exposing you. You tried to cover yourself with your hands, but Sidon grabbed your wrists and pinned them above you with one hand. “Don’t do that to me. Let me see you. Let me see the hero of our people.” He gently laid a hand on your thigh, asking you to spread your legs. You did as the Prince commanded. He began to rub up and down your slit. This caused you to stir with pleasure. “Hylia…look at you…so beautiful…” He pushed and rubbed your bundle of nerves. “S…Sidon please…no…” you begged. You were trembling underneath the Prince’s touch. Sidon was handsome in every way. Even as a Hylian, you knew he was everything a girl could want. This even proved true when his cocks started to come out of his body.

You were in shock when you saw not one but two cocks. You instinctively pulled your legs back together. Sidon blushed. “S…so you really didn’t know our anatomy…you didn’t say anything so I assumed…” Sidon let go of your wrists and sat on his heels. “Please forgive me.” You shook your head. “N…no that’s not it. Well, it is but…” You sighed. You were at a loss for words and now the Prince is uncomfortable. You sat up and touched one of his cocks, causing his breath to hitch. “Wh…what…ahh.” The Prince couldn’t protest after the feeling you were giving him. You ran you hands up and down his lengths. Pushing them together, squeezing them tightly, and to top it all off, little licks at the top of them. Sidon put a hand on the back of your head. He threw his own back in ecstasy. “We…we don’t have this kind of…stimulation in the domain…Please…don’t stop!”

You licked the tip of just one before taking the length down your throat as far as you could go. This let out a deep moan from the Prince. When you started moving up and down, the breaths changed to short gasps. The Prince was trembling beneath your touch. “I’m not going to last much longer…no...” The Prince released a moan as his seed was spilling into your throat with one cock and on your cloths with the other. You drank the salty liquid, earning a lustful look from the Zora Prince.

Once the Prince was done. He turned his face away. “I was supposed to serve you tonight my Hylian.” You smiled and licked some of his seed off your hand. “S…Stop that…It’s embarrassing…” Sidon bashfully pleaded. You giggled and said. “Well, maybe tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking this short little story. Maybe gonna do another chapter or two


	3. Sex on the beach

Unfortunately, after just one day Vah Ruta started up again. Sidon looked discouraged but kept his positive demeanor. “We just try again! Hopefully this time it will shut off for a bit longer. However…” He grabbed your chin and tilted it upwards. “…if it means keeping you in my bed a little longer, I don’t mind.” A blush ran across your face. The Prince leaned down and kissed your cheek.

Once again you climbed on the Prince’s back and shot shock arrows at the metal elephant. Everything went as it did yesterday. As expected, Ruta stopped once again. “Well, hopefully she will be sated for a while…” you said. Sidon didn’t make a move for the dock. Instead, he kept swimming around. “Sidon, is something wrong?” you asked.

“I just…want to enjoy your company a bit longer.” You smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Sidon then picked you up and rotated his body so that you were now laying on his stomach. “Now I can get a good look at you.” You blushed.

“Why would you want to do that?” you retorted.

“Because I appreciate beauty.”

You averted your gaze. Your face started to burn with embarrassment. Sidon chuckled. “You know, I owe you for two days of work now. How about we get started?” He guided your body to lay on top of his. He brought his face dangerously close to yours. “S…Sidon…” He cut you off in a kiss. Gliding his hands up and down your sides, you felt yourself wanting the Zora Prince. Sidon broke the kiss and moaned. “I don’t understand why Hylians have these dressings. How can they mate at a moment’s notice?” He pulled off your trousers and underwear in one motion, leaving you exposed. “Tell me my little minnow, has any man taken you to bed before?” You flushed. You began to speak but Sidon brought his lips to the tip of your ear, causing a shiver to crawl up your spine. “After I am done with you, you shall not desire any other man besides me.” He cooed.

You didn’t notice that he swam to the edge of the lake until he picked you up and laid you down on the sand. The water was still touching your heels. The Zora towered over you. Two cocks visible and erect. “Don’t worry, I will only put the second one in when you beg for it.” He kissed your cheek and whispered in your ear, “That could be today…” He started rubbing between your legs. “…considering how wet you are.” The pleasure Sidon was giving caused you to moan.

The tip of his cock poked at your entrance. Your legs started to shake. “My minnow, I will be gentle.” Sidon promised. He began pushing inside you, stretching you with his girth. “Good girl, you are doing well. Take me…take me inside you. Pleasure yourself with my cock.” He kept pushing until he bottomed out, moaning. “You…you beautiful creature…” Sidon started to pick up his pace. The stretching and encouragement the Prince was giving you made your head swim in bliss. With each motion, water came up to wash away any mess that was dripping out of you.

“Am I to your liking my Hylian? Do you like being pleasured by a prince?” You tried to answer, but with the pace that was being set all you could muster was a moan and a nod. Sidon smiled. “I will take that as a yes.” Sidon started to nibble at your neck, leaving a trail of kisses all along it. Something about what he said lodged into the back of your thoughts. “Sidon…we…we can’t do this!” Sidon stopped his thrusting and pushed himself up to look into your eyes. “My Hylian, did I hurt you?” Tears started to well up in your eyes. “A prince shouldn’t be doing these things with a common girl like me…” Sidon gave a dry laugh. “Is that all?” He grabbed the small of your back and turned the both of you around. Sidon was now on the ground and you were on top, straddling him. Gravity took hold and pushed his cock deeper inside you, rubbing a spot that sent shocks of pleasure inside you. You started to tremble and moan. Sidon grabbed your hips and started his pace again, shoving himself deeper and harder with every thrust.

“S…Sidon stop it…” you pleaded. “I…I don’t deserve you!” Sidon gave a hard, almost painful thrust inside you. “And who am I fucking?” he growled. “Who is pleasuring me? Who is the one I think about, dream about, all the time? It’s you my goddess, my Hylian, my love.” Sidon increased his pace even more. You had to grab the hands on your hips to steady yourself. “I will fuck you everyday until you understand that. I will fill your belly with my seed until you understand. I will make you come as many times as necessary for you to understand that I want you.”

He flipped you back onto the ground. Covering your mouth with his own. His pace became erratic and hard. Pleasure started to coil inside your belly, preparing your orgasm. You let out moan after moan as Sidon was pounding into you. “S…Sidon…” you weakly pleaded. “I’m close…”

Then Sidon slowed down, denying you.

You began to hit his shoulders. “Sidon stop it!” you pleaded. He cooed in your ear, “What do you want my little minnow? You have to tell me.” Tears formed in your eyes. “I want them both!” you cried.  Sidon smiled against your ear. “Then you shall have me.” Sidon pulled out his cock and lined up the second one. Then he began to push them both in. The pain was immense as he stretched you beyond what you thought was possible. “If it is too much tell me my minnow. I don’t want to break my lover.” Once he bottomed out again, he began a slow pace. “Oh…oh Hylia…Is it possible to feel this good…” Sidon moaned. The pain slowly went away and replaced by an immense pleasure. Sidon’s cocks were twisting inside you. Each rubbing a different pleasure spot every time they entered you. Sidon was enjoying himself as well. His eyes were now almost completely black. His pupils have dilated, his tongue was hanging out, the prince, your prince was a complete mess. This gave you an odd sense of satisfaction. You were the one pleasuring the Prince of the Zora. You were the one that made him vow to fuck you until you understood that he wanted only you.

The coil of pleasure started to begin again in your belly. The twisting of his cocks, his pace, and the love you felt for him all built up pleasure inside of you, wanting to be released. You gripped Sidon’s shoulders tightly. “Sidon…Sidon…” you moaned. Sidon changed to a more pleasurable angle. “Come for me my Hylian. I want to watch you come undone. Come on my cocks. Please my little minnow, please come for your prince.” You arched your body and threw your head back as you let out one last cry of pleasure. Sidon quickened his pace through your orgasm and let out a moan as he spilled his cum inside you.

The small waves washed some of the Prince’s cum away. Sidon stayed inside you, unmoving for a while until he regained his senses. He kissed you passionately as he pulled out. You felt his seed flowing out of you. The cool waves and his warm cum made for a strange sensation. Sidon then collapsed in the sand next to you. He closed his eyes and looked as if he were sleeping. Sidon’s cocks began to recede in his slit.

His eyes fluttered open. They resumed their golden color. After a few breaths, he smiled. He began to run his fingers through your hair. “So beautiful.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add some more chapters later, this is just a side project.


	4. What is my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never put in a name insert. So, I made a story about it.   
> (Y/N) is your name.

Sidon brought you back to the palace. You soon found out that the Zora can cook the tastiest delicacies you have ever put into your mouth. Whenever Sidon mentioned any kind of food your first instinct was to drool. Of course you held back, for this was only an urge. You both ate on the balcony of Sidon’s room everyday as it was more private. Sidon explained that Zora, especially the older ones, have a distaste towards Hylians.

A knock came to the door. Sidon met with the person and explained that he must leave to talk to his father for a few minutes. “We can discuss your payment for today’s work after I get back.” He sounded casual as to not tip off the guard. The Prince left with a wave and a wink.

You finished up another delicious meal provided by the royal cooks. Playing with your fork, you dreamed of what Sidon said to you earlier today. He said he love you. _Is this possible?_ You thought. _For a prince…to…to have feeling for me?_ This caused a blush to rush across your face.

Once you calmed down a bit, you looked around for something to do to occupy your time. You noticed Sidon’s ‘mannual’ on the nightstand. Curiously, you opened it.

Inside it, something shocked you.

A Hylian man was in positions eerily similar to what Sidon did last night. And saying things that were eerily similar to what Sidon said.

_Who is pleasuring me? Who is the one I think about, dream about, all the time? It’s you my goddess, my peach, my love…_

He didn’t…

He didn’t just take that from the book…

You threw the book down in frustration. “I have self-respect. I’m no one’s whore!” You opened the door and left the room. _Like hell he is going to keep me here. Fuck this…_ You were storming out of the palace. A guard saw you leaving and bowed.

After reaching the outside of the domain, the memories came back of the afternoon. A wave of tears flowed down your cheeks. Your heart raced and you just felt like running. You ran and ran until you got tired of running. Knees gave out and sunk into the dirt.

_Sidon, you jerk…_

“My Hylian! Where are you running off to!” Sidon called from the river. “My guards said they saw you left. Is something the matter? Just ask, I will give you your heart’s desire!”

“Anything?”

“Anything…”

“Then stop lying to me about all this…all of that you said last night is a lie isn’t it! I saw your ‘manual.’ You really don’t love me! You probably don’t even like me!”

Sidon’s eyes when wide. “I…I didn’t mean any offence.”

“Just leave me alone!”

Sidon shifted his gaze. “P…please my Hylian…” He reached for your arm. You swapped it away without a thought.

“I’m not _your_ Hylian! You don’t even know my name! You never even asked for it!”

Sidon didn’t respond to this. His eyes were being covered by the crest on his head. He faced away from you. “I have no excuse for my actions…but please…my people need your power…”

You stood up and continued walking down the path.

Sidon didn’t stop you. He couldn’t stop you because his own body was shaking from the anger at himself. Tears flowing down his Zora cheeks.

“Find another Hylian whore.”

“Don’t ever use that word for yourself again. You are not, nor were you ever were a whore.” He got out of the water and lifted your chin. “You are my precious little minnow. If you want to leave, do it. If you decide you don’t like me, leave. You steer your own ship.” His arms draped around you, pulling you in closer. “Those words I said earlier, I do mean them. I…I know this isn’t the right time…but…I have fallen for you.” His cheeks turned a shade of pink. “I prayed every night since I met you that somehow, someway, I would be able to tell you how I really feel. Without any ‘guidance.’ I don’t know much about Hylians, but I am willing to learn.”

You softened and nuzzled into his chest. He made a low moan of happiness. Sidon said “I used that because I didn’t know what to say. Whenever I look at you, I get nervous. I can’t find the words to describe how I feel. I apologize for any hurt I caused.

He put his lips next to your ear. “To atone, please, tie me to the bed tonight. Pleasure yourself with my body.” Your entire face went red.

Then, a devilish idea came to your mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You tied Sidon to the bed, just like he asked you to do. Sidon turned his head away from you. He was red with embarrassment. “P…please go ahead. I…I hope my body is to your liking…” You curiously trailed your hands up his thighs. Sidon began to tremble. You massaged the insides of his legs in an almost playful motion. His slit started to open. Twin cocks started to arise.

“Just from touching your legs you are already hard.” You teased.

Sidon made the cutest moan and closed his eyes. You giggled. The Prince of the Zora, so proud, so handsome, was sprawled out and hard just from a leg touch. You came up with two possible explanations. “Either you really like me, or…” Sidon was panting and twisting from the touched on his legs. “…you are one horny fish.” Sidon moaned again and retorted “I…ahhh…I am a shark thank you.”

You began to kiss the area all around his cocks. Sidon tried to angle his hips for you to give some stimulation to his shafts. However, you avoided this and continued to kiss everywhere except where he wanted to be touched. He pulled at his restraints. “P…please…” he begged.

You trailed your kisses up the side of his torso, stopping at his gills. You gave one a little kiss to see how he would react. Sidon responded with a pleasurable gasp. Seeing that you wouldn’t hurt him, you started to stroke his gills with your hands, earning more moans from the prince. You deduced that this was like touching him directly. You pulled back and smiled at the panting and wanting prince. He looked at you with pleading eyes. “Please, don’t stop…I’ll be good…please…” You shuffled back down between his legs. You gave one of his cocks a small lick, causing the Prince to arch his back and moan. “More…more…” he begged.

“Only on one condition…”

Sidon was desperate for any stimulation. He was thrashing his head back and forth. His body was hot and his breath heavy.  The little puddle of precum on his belly made him go crazy with want. “Anything! Anything! Say it and its yours!”

“What is my name?”

The Prince froze. Bringing up such an embarrassing thing. He made love to you before, fought a divine beast and fell for you. All before he knew your name. Now, it was catching up with him in the form of sexual torture.

“You…you’re my Hylian, my sweet little minnow, the one who I long for…” he choked out.

“What is my name Sidon?” You gave a few more kisses to his cock.

“You are the one I dream of fucking every minute of every day…”

“And my name is?” You gave small licks to the tip now.

“Please…please have mercy on your horny pathetic prince…” He moaned. “I don’t know…I forgot to ask you and I thought it would be rude to ask after making love to you. Please…please take care of your toy…”

Satisfied with a confession, you stopped your teasing before speaking. “(Y/N)…My name is (Y/N)…”

Sidon snapped the restraints holding him to the bed and pulled you in a kiss. “(Y/N)… my sweet minnow…(Y/N)…forgive me…”

He flipped you onto the bed and dove his head between your legs. He licked up and down your slit, paying special attention to your bundle of nerves. He snaked a hand down to his own hips and started stroking himself. “S…Sidon you told me to pleasure…myself…with…” Sidon came back up to kiss you.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” He panted.

He kissed the side of your neck, tilting your head down to look between your bodies. Sidon was furiously pumping himself while kissing you, giving his cocks a twist when he reached the ends. His eyes were hooded and full of lust. His caressing made the most erotic noises you have ever heard. “Please…let me put these inside you again…I have been hard since our last encounter…please…let your horny shark prince fuck his sweet minnow.”

You cautiously opened your legs slightly wider, inviting him in. Sidon put one of his cocks at your entrance. He then pushed his hips forward, forcing your tight self to spread to accommodate him. Sidon threw his head back in bliss. “Oh hylia…” he moaned. Once he bottomed out, he started to set a rough pace. “Fuck…Fuck…you tight Hylian…you know how to make your prince go crazy…” He looked directly into your eyes with each thrust. He grabbed the small of your back and lifted it, causing his cock to go deeper that you thought possible. Pleasure soon overcame any sense of pain or anger you had.

You grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him close, letting out moans next to his ear. “Those sweet little moans of yours is going to make me break…you are so erotic my catch.” Sidon picked up his pace even more. His other cock laid against your bundle of nerves, rubbing and giving stimulation with each thrust. Your legs started to quake and tremble from the pleasure.

You felt yourself slipping from Sidon’s neck. The pleasure caused from his love making has driven you completely weak. Somehow, you managed to catch your wrists before you fell completely out of this suspended state. Now you were looking into the golden eyes of the Zora Prince. “You are such a beautiful creature…” He panted. Sidon pulled you into a kiss.

The sensation of his thrusts, his cock rubbing against you, and the kiss all built up a fire in your belly, waiting and wanting to be released. You started to dig your fingers into the back of his neck. Sidon noticed this “Come my sweet little minnow. Come on your horny prince’s cock. I want you to feel good. I want you to release.” He started making small kisses on the side of your face. The pleasure soon became overwhelming. You arched your back and screamed his name. “That’s it my minnow, be in ecstasy. Use my body for your pleasure. Come undone in my arms.”

The tightness didn’t keep Sidon from thrusting. It only encouraged him. You looked up weakly into his eyes. “My…my prince…” Sidon seemed to become rigid from your words. He paused for a second. “Did…did I say something wrong?” you asked.

He then flipped you to sit on his lap, cock still inside. He then shoved you down further and thrusted harder. “Say it again! Say it again! A prince shouldn’t be doing these things with his subjects. I’m dirty…I’m horny…Say it! Say it!”

_So, this is his kink_

“My prince…please come inside me!” you cried. Apparently, those where some profound words as Sidon went absolutely wild with your body. Hard and fast thrusts shot inside you. Sidon was far gone now, as anything or anyone could walk in and he wouldn’t stop. “As your prince, I will serve you…pleasure my subject…” This was followed by many moans of desire. Soon, his pleasure was becoming overwhelming. Sidon cried “My minnow…I can’t hold out much longer…Your pathetic prince is going to fill you to the brim with his cum…Take it…take my seed…” Sidon threw his head back and let out an almost animalistic moan. His hot cum shot deep inside you, filling you. He pulled you tight into his chest until the last of his seed exited his body and entered your own. His other cock spewing cum between your bodies.

Once Sidon rode out his orgasm, he collapsed with you on top. His chest rose and fell.

“(Y/N)…I will remember that…”


	5. Making Love to the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wanting to put this in my main story "Princey Prince: Two Paths" but, it wouldn't have fit the tone. So it may seem a little different from the previous chapters. But it is still the 100% smut you came here for.

“Come now my angelfish, I want to treat you today!” Sidon said. You were getting supplies from the store when the Prince barged in and wanted to take you away.

“Come now! I have a surprise!” Sidon grabbed your wrist and pulled you along. “S…Sidon! I can’t keep up!” The Prince picked you up and ran towards the edge of the platform. He then dove down, with you in tow.

“You are going to love what I have in store for you! I would often see Zora girls do this, so I would like you to try!” Sidon was grinning like a naughty schoolboy.

You raised an eyebrow. With Sidon’s ‘payment’ lately, it seemed like he was getting the payment more than you. So, it took you a bit by surprise knowing that today was going to be only for you. Or, so you hoped.

Sidon soon reached a small waterfall and held out his hands in a grand display of pride. “Here we are my little minnow!” You were confused. “I..Is it supposed to do something?” you asked. Sidon nodded “Oh yes! But first we need to get rid of your dressings.” Sidon rubbed his hands along your sides. He then slipped them underneath your tunic, with a quick feel of your breasts, and pulled the cloth over your head. His tongue licked and sucked your chest as he gave your butt a squeeze. “S…Sidon…p…please…” The Prince then hooked a finger into your pants and pulled them down. “I need to get you prepped a little first.” His wet tongue slid along your slit to your most pleasurable area. There, he abused your little button until you started to lose your ability to stand. Sidon pulled back “There, you are ready my love.” He picked you up and brought you over underneath the waterfall. He had you lay with your back against his chest. “Open your legs for me. Trust me, this will feel so good for you.” You swallowed and tentatively opened them for your Prince.

The water rushed over the area where the Shark Prince just abused. Your swollen bud sent shocks of pleasure throughout your body. “S…Sidon!” You yelped. The Prince held you in place as the continuous stream of water pleasured you. Your breathing became heated and ragged. Sidon made a sound of amusement. “I hear about Zora girls coming up here all the time to release some tension. They call it ‘making love to the water.’ I can see why, seeing how much you seem to be enjoying yourself.” You writhed in his embrace. Sidon nuzzled his face against your own. “My dear, you look so good.” As the pleasure was building inside you, you leaned your head back and cried out “S…Sidon! I…I feel like I’m gonna break.” The Prince felt a tightening between his own legs. Seeing you writhe in pleasure on top of him was enough to encourage himself out of his sheath. He blushed. “I…I’m sorry my sweet little minnow…I know this is supposed to be for you but…” The Prince was rather embarrassed at his own needs. You brought your hands up to his crest and stroked it. With so much pleasure already given to you, you knew that the Zora would only add more. “My Prince…I want to be filled…” you begged. Sidon didn’t waste any time entering your body. His thick self stretched you. “Oh goddess!” he cried. “You are so wet my dear. I know it’s not just from the water!”

Being an aquatic race, Sidon must have a natural tendency to follow the pace of the water. His motions were simply heaven. “My darling hero, the pride of my people, how you entice me.” He turned your head, so he could place a passionate kiss on your lips. “Tell me, how does your prince feel?” You moaned loudly “Y…you feel so good…m…m….my Prince’s cock feels so good.” Sidon flashed a devilish grin. “How would you like another?” Your cheeks turned red. “Don’t worry my minnow, I will just slip right in.” Sidon cooed in your ear. He pulled all the way out only to push both back in. You were stretched to your limit, having only a tinge of pain with a lot more pleasure. “M…my Prince!” you cried. Sidon nibbled your ear and thrusted harder. “You know I like it when you call me that… Say it again…how does your prince feel inside you?” After a few more moans you cried out “It pushes me to my limit! My Prince I can’t hold out much longer!” Sidon answered by thrusting faster and harder inside of you. At once all the pleasure that built up over the past several minutes released. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed over you and onto you lover’s cocks.

After you finished, you put a hand over your abused and swollen bud, preventing the water from assisting with further stimulation. Sidon swam a bit outward in the pond. Once you calmed down a bit, you nodded towards the Prince, a sign to continue. Sidon started his pace slow, gentle. “My sweet minnow, you seem so tired. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Sidon lazily kept his slow and gentle rhythm for a minute or two. You kissed his cheek. “My Prince, you probably want more…It’s ok. I can handle you.” Sidon smiled. “How did I get so lucky?” Sidon guided you to the edge of the water were he put you on your hands and knees. He then increased his pace, pushing deep and fast into your tight hole. Sidon made deep manly moans as he enjoyed your body. “F…fuck my sweet minnow…you feel so good. My beautiful (Y/N) please, let me hear you.”

Even though your body was trembling from waves of pleasure, you encouraged the Prince with your words of affection. “M…my Prince, you feel so good inside me…stirring me up inside…you are so kind to be doing this with your subjects.” Sidon thrusted harder and deeper. You knew just how to make him aroused, wanting, needing you and only you. It mainly surrounds his kink: being a “good” prince who is doing naughty things to his subjects. A bit of stoking his ego in that is enough for him to go crazy with want. Now was the time to push him right to the edge, “My Prince, I need you cum…I need it inside of me…fill up this poor Hylian!” and like a charm, Sidon began to quiver. “(Y/N)…your Prince wants to please his subject… He’s going to fill you to the brim with his cum.” Sidon threw back his head, releasing a mix of a moan and roar. His cocks sputtered out the Prince’s promise of filling you up. No matter how many times he does it, you always feel a sort of love when he finishes inside you. Sweet, pressure in you womb and him grinding you deep. It was almost enough to bring you to tears.

His golden eyes shone at you. “Did you enjoy my surprise, my little minnow?” A smile graced your lips. “Of course, my Prince.”


	6. My Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing more trash. But good trash.  
> Somebody suggested I make a story around the reader saying "A gentleman shouldn’t be doing this to a lady underneath her skirts!" and so I did.

“S…Sidon. You are supposed to be entertaining your guests!” The Prince quickly hushed your protests with his lips. His hands trailing up your back, fondling your curves. He broke the kiss and brought his lips to your ear.

“My dear hero, I can’t resist you. You look so lovely in your dress. I just have to see what is underneath it.” He cooed in a playful tone.

“Y…you know what is underneath it!” You spat back, embarrassed at how hot he was already making you.

 Sidon guided your hands to the pillar behind you, bending you over and displaying your assets to him. “Stay just like that. Good girl…” He began stroking the curves of your butt before lifting your dress onto your back. Your cheeks darkened. In the traditional Hylian fashion, all you wore underneath was a garter belt and your lace stockings. The Prince made an amused sound. “My lady, I must admit, unlike your usual dressings, these entice me so.” He gave your ass a slight nibble and kiss.

“Sidon, what if someone comes!”

“Don’t worry my lady, no one will see you in such a compromising state. I can’t have anyone else fall for you. Although, you and Bazz were acting quite…luscious tonight. Don’t you think?” Sidon began nibbling on your sensitive ears and squeezing your butt.

“Y…you were busy and we were just talking.” You jumped at the feeling of his fingers pressing against your folds.

“Just talking? Really? Is that why he was touching your arm? He seemed more interested in what I am doing. Tell me my sweet little minnow, is that what you wanted? Another man playing with you down here?” Sidon began putting his fingers inside you body, stroking and teasing every pleasure point inside you.

“N…no! I only want you Sidon!”

“My lady, please keep your voice down. I merely stated what I saw.  Maybe…I should remind your body of why you love only me.”

He grabbed your hips and pulled you backwards, filling your hole with one of his sweet cocks. Goddess you couldn’t get enough of this feeling. Sidon made a grunt of approval. “My lady, you feel so good tonight…”

 _My lady, my lady. He never calls me that. Unless…_ You craned your neck to look at him. “We…we shouldn’t do this! What if we get caught!” Sidon thrusted hard into your body.

“I told you. No one will see you. I can’t risk having other men want you. If any man were to play inside you besides me…well…lets not ruin our rendezvous with those thoughts, shall we?” Sidon snaked a hand up your front to grab the flesh there, teasing your nipple with his fingers. “You are mine and mine alone.”

 _He wants a bit of forbidden love._ “But...but…a…a gentleman shouldn’t be doing this to a lady underneath her skirts…”

This earned a wicked smile from the Prince. “You’re right. I’m a dirty, horny fish…look at your Prince…doing such dirty things to a beautiful lady…” He thrusted faster inside you, stirring you up. “Tell me my dear, how long were you thinking about me tonight? Did you put on your best dressings in hope that I would do such a thing as this?” He nibbled on the tip of your ear. “As you were putting on your dressings were you thinking of seducing your prince? Hoping that he would take you outside the party and punish you like the naughty girl you are?”

The Prince’s rough pace made it hard to think. His cock filled you completely and stretched you in all the right ways. “I…I wasn’t thinking anything like that! I swear!”

“Really? You weren’t thinking of all the ways I can stir up your insides? Of how you would bring your prince such pleasure? My naughty little catch…” Sidon cooed in your ear. “Maybe I should stop…”

Sidon slowed down his pace, earning a whimper from you. “You always tease me, my Prince.”

Sidon smiled at this and pulled out. He sat against the wall, holding out his hand for you to join him. In nearly a growl he said, “My lady, won’t you join me for a dance? Show me what that beautiful body is capable of…”

You straddled his hips and pushed yourself back onto his cock. Sidon closed the remainder of the distance by pulling down your hips, giving his own a trust upwards. After the wave of pleasure rushed over you, you began riding the Prince. Sidon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He sighed and smiled with his sharp teeth.

“Such a beautiful view. But you are hiding the best part. Lift up your skirts so I can watch my lovely lady enjoy herself with my cock.” You did as the Prince said. However, you couldn’t help but avoid your gaze. Sidon grabbed your chin to look at his face flooded with ecstasy. “No, look at me…” Every time you were with the Prince like this, his eyes filled with love. You would always feel like your heart touched his. “You are always so embarrassed when I gaze upon your beautiful form.”

Again, you tried to turn away, but his hand kept your chin firmly in place. His eyes were deep and commanding.

“Never be embarrassed. I am enjoying every inch of your body.” He started bucking his hips to match yours. “Goddess, your face is as red as my scales. But, that mouth is just begging for me…” He intertwined his tongue with yours. You moaned, earning the same from him. You broke the kiss for air.

“My Prince…” You wined. The cloud of sex would always make you say embarrassing things but what came out of your mouth shocked you. “H…harder…” Sidon grinned and pulled you onto his lap. His cock shoved deep inside you made you tremble.

“My lady, you are so naughty tonight…how can I not…satisfy your…n…needs.” Sidon found it hard to speak as the pleasure started to build beyond what he would have liked for tonight. The pressure inside his belly began to coil, ready to burst. He cradled your head, threading his fingers through your hair and bringing you close. His hot breath roared in your ear, his lips kissing the side of your face. Sidon kept up his hard and rough pace, trying desperately not to come too soon. However… “My lady…My lady!!!” he cried. Sidon arched his back, digging his head into the ground. His cocks sputtered his seed deep into your belly and on your dress. He pulled you deep onto his lap as he was riding his orgasm, rocking back and forth.

Once he came down from his high, he noticed that he failed to satisfy his lady. “Really, I am ok for tonight. I wouldn’t want to….ahh!” You made a small squeak as the Prince began playing with your clit. He rubbed in tight circles while thrusting his half hard cock inside you. His other hand had a firm grip on your hips, shoving you down onto his lap.

“I never leave a lady unsatisfied. Besides, I have to punish my haughty little minnow for teasing me so.” He smiled and played with your stockings. “Wearing such clothing got me so…aroused. No wonder I filled you up so quickly.” Sidon kept up his musings, bringing you to your tipping point. Playing with your clit, your dressings, and making you bare yourself to him by holding up your skirts was embarrassing but, so erotic. And, even though you never thought of it, his come made you so slick that Sidon was able to pound you harder, faster, making you feel every crevice of his cock. Your body felt like you were going to burst, to break all over your lover.

“My…my Prince!” you cried.

“Oh, my sweet little minnow, come for me. Your prince wants to see you in ecstasy. Like that, squeeze around me, pleasure yourself…” He cooed.

You let your dress fall and your hands to wrap around the Prince’s torso as you broke. Your thighs clenched around him as well. You buried your head in his chest to muffle the loud cries of pleasure that were spilling out of your mouth. Then it washed away, and a glow came to take its place. Tight holdings became gentle cuddles. You looked up at Sidon who had a gentle smile and who started playing with your hair.

You kept gasping for air. “S…Sidon…”

“Relax my lady. You still need to treat me to that dance you promised.”

You giggled “I think I did.”


	7. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked: "I'm wondering if our dear shark prince has a mirror in his room if u know what I mean. *wink wink nudge nudge*" Here is your answer.
> 
> Also, Sidon is a cuddle bug.

You were exhausted from today’s duties. First the royal guard wanted to test how strong you were. Second, Captain Bazz decided you needed extra training. Third, he gave you that extra training. Goddess above everything ached. You couldn’t wait to get into the warm bath to soothe your aching muscles.

As you entered the room, you were surprised to find that Sidon wasn’t at his desk. _Maybe he is at a meeting._ You thought. But, the sight of the warm bath soothed any sadness you had in your body as well as the aches and pains. You quickly shed your clothes and hopped in the bath. The warmth surrounded you and sunk deep into your flesh. The feeling was so good you lulled your head back on the edge of the pool to relax.

Once you were content with life, you opened your eyes. At first you were confused about how you got on the ceiling. But when you saw yourself you realized that it was a mirror. “Why would he put a mirror on the ceiling?”

The door to the room opened and the Zora Prince made an entrance. “Oh, (Y/N). I see you are preparing yourself. Excellent.”

“Preparing myself for what?” you inquired.

He put his hand to his chin. “Why, for tonight’s activities my sweet little one.” He then pointed towards the mirror. “I had them install this today for the occasion. I think you will like it.” Your face was aflame with embarrassment. _What kind of thing are we **doing** tonight?_ The prince smiled at your bashfulness. “I will get myself ready in the shower. When you are done, would you mind getting on the bed for me?”

“Y…yah.” You could barely speak. Ideas started running through your head as you dried yourself off. _Does he want to watch just me? Or will we be together like normal?_ As the last droplets of water were dried off, you climbed into the bed. Another wave of embarrassment rushed over you as you noticed the mirror that was attached to the headboard. _This is some kinky shit…_

The sound of the bathroom door opening made you jump. Sidon, in all of his splendor stalked over to the edge of the bed. His eyes fawning over every curve your body had to offer. He put both hands on the sides of your body and lowered his head to your neck. He began nibbleing and sucking on your soft flesh. While you were preoccupied with that, you didn’t notice his hand trailing down until he pressed his fingers against your slit. Shutters ran through your body. “S…Sidon!” He smiled against your neck.

“Look up my sweet little minnow. Look and see what I am doing to you.” You did as he commanded. You saw the edges of his lips morph around your skin as he sucked. But what made you almost come was that you could see how he was playing with you. He was using his long fingers to rub up and down while his thumb was preoccupied with your clit. You made a mixture of a gasp and a moan. Sidon stopped his musings to whisper in your ear. “I knew you would like this…” he cooed. “Come for me. Come while watching your prince _pleasure_ you.” His words and erotic motions sent you over the edge. You gripped arm and screamed into his shoulder. “Good girl, just like that.” He kept up his abuse on your sensitive clit until you were a puddle in afterglow.

Sidon scooped you up into his arms and cuddled with you as you regained your composure. He shuffled around on the bed a bit, making sure not to stir you too much. He then placed a kiss on your cheek and sat up, revealing himself to you. The prince sensually slid a hand down his pecks, over his gills and abs, then to his cocks. He began stroking them, giving a slight twist at the end that made him moan. You retracted your legs and rubbed them together. Sidon gave a sly smile and leaned down against the bed, keeping you from watching him caressing those two pillars of pleasure you love so much. But, you looked at the headboard. Your eyes widened at the sight of his slit dripping onto the sheets and the thickest parts of his cocks protruding from there. But, you clenched your legs while watching the hiked-up part of his fins revealing his perfect ass. Sidon then trusted slightly into his hand, causing his ass to move in the most sensual way. _Is…is that how it looks when he…?_

“My minnow, are you imagining me taking you?” he cooed. Your ears burned red. “But,” He turned to the side of the bed. “you have to earn it from me. You did come first, pleasure your prince for a while.” You were entranced by him. Eager to please you nestled between his legs and took one of his pretty cocks in your mouth. The rest of his length you pleasured with your hands. “Oh God…dess…My minnow, look how much you are taking me.” You looked to the mirror. Sidon placed his hand on your head and gave a slight thrust. You could see his face and his smile, full of pleasure. Your tongue and mouth took him a bit harder now, trying to give as much pleasure to the prince as you could. His other cock dangled and wept between you. That couldn’t happen. So, you plucked your mouth off of the one and took in both. You couldn’t take as much in but your wet eyes looked up at your seducer as you were pleasing him. His breath stuttered. He kept petting your hair and looked straight at your eyes. “My minnow, if you keep looking at me like that, I might start ravishing your mouth.” He hooked his hand under your chin and lifted you off himself.

He placed his cheek against yours. “I would rather ravish you between your legs.” His hands guided you to face the mirror. He placed himself behind you. Dripping wet, you didn’t offer much resistance when the prince placed himself inside you. Once he bottomed out, he ground his hips against yours. You dropped your head to hide yourself from the faces you were making. “No, my minnow.” Sidon grabbed your chin and forced you to look at the mirror. “I want to see the faces you make while I take you.” He drew out of you, only to snap his hips forward. “Naughty girl, don’t make me punish you for looking away. Watch your prince. Watch me take you.” He began his rough pace inside you. His cock rubbed hard against your walls. The visual in front of you only heightened your feeling. You watched his hips slap your ass with every thrust, his hands digging into your hips in pleasure, and his gills flexing desperately to suck in more air. The coil of pleasure began in your belly, hot and ready for release. Sidon must have noticed this and slowed down. You whipped your head around in protest but he flipped on his back, having you on top facing the mirror on the ceiling. You blushed at your own vulnerability. Completely naked with a Zora cock inside you, the prince ground deep into you.  “Now, I believe I have waited long enough for my release. Moan nice and loud for me as I take you. Do that…” he moved his hand over your womb. “…and I will give you all of my cum in here.” Sidon sat up a bit to add his other neglected cock inside you. He looked in the mirror on the headboard as he slowly thrusted inside you. He grinned as he watched your hole stretching to accommodate his lengths. “Goddess above…” he sighed. He watched for a few more thrusts before lying back down and opting for the ceiling. He thrusted slow and deep. You mewled and moaned for him to go faster. “S…Sidon stop teasing me! I want it! I want it hard!” This caused the prince to chuckle.

“Patience, my hero. I’m enjoying the show. A little minnow fucked slowly by her Zora lover. Cocks splitting her open and she still begs for more.” You squirmed and clutched at the chest behind you. You had enough teasing, you needed to come.

You looked into the mirror straight at his eyes as he did the same. With pleading lips you nearly screamed “Bite me shark daddy!”

Sidon’s eyes darkened. He slowly sat up and moved so that his lips were grazing your ear. “My naughty little minnow. You don’t know what you ask. But, I see that I spoiled you too much.” He kneaded his hands at your hips. “I am going to _fuck_ you so hard you can’t _walk_ in the morning.” He slowly laid back down and got in position. He ground his hips so deep inside you, you could see stars. The prince trusted two more times then went wild. You thought you would break apart. His cocks twisted and contorted in your body giving each thrust a different angle of pleasure. So close, you were so close. But, those twisting cocks never gave you enough of a rhythm. Never enough of pleasure in one spot that you could release everything once more. You reached down to give you that pleasure, to touch that abused little bud. Sidon grinned and grabbed your hand. “Did you forget? I am punishing my spoiled little minnow.” Sidon had you in chains, forced to come only from the pleasure he is giving you.

Your eyes strayed once more to the mirror. Sidon smiled and bit his lip. “Please…please (Y/N)…entice me.” This tugged a smile from you. The prince is so dominating. Yet, he always has a soft spot for praise during sex.

“My prince…my prince…I need your cum! Pleasure your subject with your cocks! Fill her up like you promised!” Sidon arched his back and groaned as he filled you. You watched his face contort in pleasure, mouth open in a soundless cry. But, also from this angle you watched as the more cum he put inside you, the more spilled out onto the bed. Once Sidon came down from his high, he relaxed on the bed. He was blissed out. A smile graced his lips. He wrapped his arms around you and looked at you through the mirror. “Goddess above…I needed that. Today…was so hard.” He took you off his cocks and onto the bed next to him. Face to face, he nuzzled you making low, happy noises.

Yet, with all the cuddles you still weren’t satisfied. Sidon smiled at you and moved between your legs. “You aren’t going to last long…” Before you could retort, he dove down and used his wicked tongue against your bud. His headtail wagging away, allowing to shake his tongue even quicker. “S…SidonSidon I’mI’mI’m” You arched your back, screaming. Goddess what was this? Sidon kept up his barrage on you, never letting you down from this high. Once you thought you were coming down, Sidon would push harder, lick faster on your clit sending you right back up. You dug your fingers into his crest, desperate for anything to hold on to. You thought he would keep you like this forever but, he then let up slowly, letting you come down.

He wiped his face on the sheets before cuddling next to your exhausted body. He looked up at the mirror and you did the same. There you were, with your prince next to you. He nuzzled into you. “I think I will keep these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen the "Bite me shark daddy" phrase tossed around in the community. I have always wanted to add it to a story. Here it is!


	8. Drunk on your sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during my writer's block for my main story Princey Prince: Two Paths. I guess good things can come out of writer's block...  
> Like Sidon trying a bit of BDSM

By the insistence of the king, Prince Sidon was to take a few days off from his duties. His father said that he is overworking himself. Sure, it is tiering to put down Ruta every day. But, with that comes a little bit of fun…pleasure that he could give as well as receive. But now…how does one, ask for it?

The prince was thinking about this while desperately trying to write some sort of thank you card. After all, it has been a month since they have engaged in their relationship. The domain was now safer than ever. But why wasn’t his heart at ease?

The creaking of the door drew his attention away. (Y/N) came through the door and shut it behind her. She held a brown bag that was sagging at the bottom. “Can you believe it! They actually have Hateno Candy! I thought it would dissolve with the humidity here! But they have this bag that keeps the moisture out!” She pulled a round candy from the bag and held it up for Sidon. “Here, try one!” The prince opened his mouth to receive it. She popped it in his mouth. Earning a satisfactory hum from him. “Thank you. It is good." Her eyebrows pinched together. “Is…everything alright, my prince?” “Y…yes of course.”

A knock came at the door. “Lady (Y/N), Dunma would like to speak with you.” (Y/N)’s face lit up as she scurried out the door. Sidon was happy that she had made friends of her own. But, that made him alone…on his day off…with no one around.

Sidon pulled out his ‘manual’ that he uses for situations like this. When he needed to spice things up and keep her interested in his bedroom. He flipped open the pages and scrounged though them. But, one in particular caught his interest. She had done it to him before, but without the pain. _Would she be into this sort of thing?_ The prince wondered. But, he shut the book, placed it back in his desk, and started preparations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He laid down on the bed and sighed. Sidon didn’t know it would take her _this_ long to return. _What if she is losing interest in me…what if she is out with another man or…_ “What if her and Dunma are in some lesbian side relationship!”

“What the hell?” You said nonchalantly. Sidon shot up from the mattress. “If you have time to worry about me being in a lesbian relationship then you have time to do your princely work.” Sidon’s face fell into a pit of sadness.

“T…today…” He stammered. “I had the day off today.” You softened your stance.

“O…oh. I didn’t know. Sorry, I would have spent time with you today if I had known.” You sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his thigh. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Sidon let out a deep and dark smile.

“Funny how you asked. I was thinking the same thing myself.” He grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the bed. He lowered himself above you. “Leaving me all alone…you need to be punished my dear.” He cooed in your ear. Sidon then reached from under the pillow to get something. “Just so you don’t go running off again.” He tied your wrists together using black silk. He then guided your body to flip over so you were on your stomach.

“S…Sidon…” you could tell you were dripping. Sidon was always so sweet and kind. But, today it seems like all of his ‘secret side’ is coming out. A dominant and aggressive lover who needs to punish his disobedient minnow. Sidon pulled down your pants and undergarments, leaving you exposed.

“How can you make it up to me, you asked?” Sidon squeezed and fondled your butt. “I think a bit of punishment would do you good.” He teased your slit as he cooed these words into your ear. You wiggled at the sparks of pleasure that was coursing through you. Sidon chuckled and took is fingers away. “If I give you pleasure now, you wouldn’t learn anything.” He rubbed circles on your butt with his palm. Goddess, you knew what he was going to do. “Naughty girl…” The palm of his hand slapped against your ass, earning a yip from you. “What do you say?”

“S…sorry…eeep!” He smacked your bent over form again.

“Sorry for what my dear? What naughty little thing did you do to get your prince so worked up?” He took another hit at your ass.

“Sorry for leaving you alone today!” Sidon seemed satisfied with your cry of retribution as he gently fondled where he hit.

The prince hummed in pleasure. “Good girl…looks like my little punishment worked. I guess we are done then.” He untied your hands and walked to the pool in his room. He slowly sank down into it and sighed when his body fully submerged.

However, your body was far from done. He got you so riled up and then just walked away! “U…umm Sidon.” The prince tilted his head to look at you. “Can we…continue? Our umm…payment, I mean.”

The prince once again hummed. “But you didn’t work today my sweet fishcake. So, there is no payment to be collected.”

Your face expressed extreme disappointment. “O…oh…”

Sidon extended a hand out to you. “Or, do you just simply want me?” His voice was smooth like the silk he used. With his words he bound your heartstrings to his waiting hand. “Don’t worry my water droplet, it’s normal for two adults to have sex.” Your legs clenched together as he rolled over that last word with his voice. Like a puppet, he pulled you towards him, having no will of your own. You fell to your knees once you were by the pool, allowing Sidon to grab your chin. Forcing you to gaze into his golden eyes. “Is that what you want? To have sex with me?” You nodded. Words failed to come out of your mouth. Your head was fuzzy, too drawn into his gaze.

He guided you into the pool. The cool water began to calm down your hot body. “S…Sidon…”

He simply smiled and petted your back. “Don’t worry. I shall cure all that ails you soon.” He nuzzled his crest against your forehead. “How should I bring about your fantasy? Slow and rhythmic to make your orgasm sneak up on you? Hard and wild to break you over and over?” You shivered at his last proposal. “Oh, that does make sense. I remember from a few days ago…you cried for me to bite you. What did you call me again, my little minnow?”

You buried your face into his chest, embarrassed at the memory. Sidon simply hummed and kneaded the back of your legs. Light kisses adorned your head. He wasn’t going to let this one go, was he? “S…shark…daddy.”

This pulled a cruel smile from the prince. “Ah, yes. ‘Bite me shark daddy.’ you cried. It did give me a bit of a rush.” He guided your legs to wrap around him and your hands to be laid on his forearm and chest. Your breath hitched when you felt a hard and girthy length being pressed against your opening. Slowly, he pushed inside you. Your eyes and mouth opened wide as he began claiming your body. Fully sheathed, he rocked your hips against him. Sparks began to pass through you as he pressed against that oh so good sweet spot. “My sweet fishcake. So venerable in the open waters. Is that why you are so submissive to me?” He thrusted deep inside you and brought his lips to your ear. “Or are you making up to me with your body?” He nipped your ear with his lips, causing you to tighten around him. In turn, he growled deep. “So venerable, I could just bite you here.” He kissed the base of your neck. “Or here,” He kissed your shoulder. “Or, maybe someplace more dangerous.” He moved back up to your neck and kissed underneath your jawline. He then gave a dark chuckle. “What would people do when they would see you with that? Knowing how you were knocked up by the prince, tossed around on his cocks.” He began his powerful thrusts inside you. You let out loud cries and moans of pleasure as he pushed in and pulled back over and over. “Hmmmm you feel so good. So divine.”

His teasing over the past several minutes began to become too much. Sidon’s foreplay only heightened the sensation, making you see your orgasm closer just from a few rough fucks. You snapped your head up to look at him and cried, “I can’t! I’m going to-! I….I…”

Sidon snatched your chin in his hand. “Is my sweet little minnow so naughty that she is going to come before me? The person she is supposed to make up to?” You broke and cried as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you. “She is…oh my…” You dug your nails into his chest. It would no doubt leave a mark for a few minutes. He kept you there, forcing you to stare into his eyes as you came.

You leaned against his chest and began to settle down. Sidon slowed his pace for you. “S…sorry.” You apologized.

Sidon simply laughed and patted your head. “Not to worry. I did rile you up quite a bit, my darling. But,” he started palming at your lip. “I still need some…comfort for today’s trials.” He thrusted his hips upward to accentuate what he meant. “The only thing that can comfort my hurt soul is your soft,” He thrusted hard “delicate,” he trusted again. “beautiful body.”

Goddess, the pleasure he could rip from you was immense. His dirty talk and nibbles on your skin started the coil of pleasure all over again. All the while, Sidon, Prince of the Zora, would smile down at you, teasing you. You knew he had no intention of coming anytime soon. Your eyes were glazed over and the only sound coming from you was panting. He would be the end of you.

“What is the matter? Lost in thought? Or…are you drunk with my sex?” He rolled over the last word again. The sound of it ran shivers through your body, causing you to clench around him with arousal. He smiled into the side of your neck and allowed his fingers to scratch your back just enough to give you shivers. He then grabbed your hips and began setting a rigorous pace that your body tried to keep up with. Once again, moans and pleads were drawn out of your mouth by his cocks. You looked up to his face with your glazed eyes. He had a satisfied smile, one of knowing he had complete control.

Your lips began to tremble once more. “My prince…please come soon! I can’t…I’m going to…” Your pleads only made him thrust faster, pull you down harder into his lap. “My prince please!” You begged. How long could he last? The first orgasm you had left you a moaning mess. What will become of you after the second? The third? Goddess above what is he planning to do to you?

Sidon smiled. “Oh, my minnow, did you forget that this is a punishment?”

Your tongue hung out of your mouth, your face was flushed and eyes hazy. “My body will break!” you cried. Sidon simply smiled down at you. This was what he was wanting all along, total submission, complete surrender. You were his toy, his plaything. He was going to use this puddle of ecstasy in any way he desired.

“What do you want, my sweet…horny…selfish minnow?” He cooed in your ear.

“I want your come! I want it inside me!” you pleaded.

Sidon chuckled darkly. “Then give me what I want.” He nibbled your ear.

“My prince! Come inside your helpless subject! Coat her insides with your cum! My prince! My prince!” You threw your head back and cried out as you broke over him once again. Tears rushed out of your eyes as wave after painful wave of pleasure rushed over you. Your body shook violently, you wondered if you were going to black out.

But, it was just enough to send the prince to his own climax. He panted and whispered all sorts of dirty promises and taunts into your ears. Yet, none of them were heard. Everything was fuzzy, spinning. You didn’t even feel the prince’s cream fill your insides.

You were that far gone.

You were that drunk on his sex.


	9. What if someone sees?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon gets a new office. Laflat is making the moves on the prince. Reader can't have that, now can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I have such dedication to this story now? It was just supposed to be a side project O.o

“Lovely isn’t it? I had our best designers working on it for you, my prince.” Laflat held out her hand, showing off the room. “Now you won’t have to be in your room all the time!”

Sidon desperately was trying not to let his smile waver. How many times did he have to tell his royal record keeper that he does NOT want a separate room to work! Yes, it was a bit hard to focus sometimes when (Y/N) would nap. How could he not stare at her when she looked so cute? It was even harder when she would lounge about and her tunic would hike up just enough to see a small amount of skin, just enough to tease. He would just go over there and give a faint touch…

“My prince. Are you even listening to me?” Laflat put her hands on her hips.

“M…my apologies. I seem to have drifted off into a daydream.” Sidon blushed bashfully. But, it appears that Laflat took his flush to be something…different.

“My prince…I…didn’t know you felt that way about me…” Laflat began to invade the prince’s personal space. Sidon took a step back and another, until he was pinned between his royal record keeper and his newly placed desk.

“L…Laflat…I…don’t think we should…”

“I don’t believe you are due for any meetings today…so…we can take our time if you would like.” She began to trace her fingers along his royal sash.

“Hey Sidon, I heard you got a sweet new…office…” You popped her head in the doorway. Your smile washed into a curled lip. “S…sorry!” You scampered away.

The prince pushed past his record keeper and followed you. “Please, wait!” he cried. You didn’t want to hear it. You even slammed the door in his face as he tried to follow you into his room. “(Y/N), please, this is all a misunderstanding. Laflat was making advances on me…”

“You couldn’t have just told her to fuck off?” You spat back.

Sidon sighed. “Being royalty makes that a bit hard. Oh, my sweet little minnow. I’m so sorry you interpreted that as such. If I could tell her to um…have sexual relations with others forcefully…I would. But, I have to maintain appearances.” When you looked at him, you saw that his eyes were full of regret and remorse.

“F…fine…But if she keeps touching you I’m gonna fish fry her!” You promised.

Sidon chuckled. “Of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed on the bed. Ever since Sidon got that new office you have been quite lonely. The room was too quiet for your liking, the bed was too cold…everything was…boring. Looking around, there wasn’t even much to do in his bedroom besides…well…sleeping. And a few other activities, you guessed. But, those required two people. Your eyes eventually settled on his ‘manual’. Usually, you wanted nothing to do with it. It was a lot more fun to play in the scenes yourself than read about them beforehand.

But, there wasn’t really much else to do… Grabbing the manual and flopping on the bed, you began your decent into the provocative world of pornography. You flipped the pages and found familiar scenes that Sidon used as a basis. Mirrors, bondage, and stolen fucks in the dark were among the few of your favorites. Both in pictures and memory. But, there was one thing that caught your attention.  A woman on her knees was giving pleasure to a guy who was talking to a friend just on the other side of the wall. The friend had no idea of the pleasure his speaking partner was in. “I could use this…” you said to yourself.

You readied your hair, and headed out towards the office. One, two, three knocks you gave before you heard a “Come in!” from the prince, himself.  You popped your head into the office, noted that he was alone and shut the door behind you.

Sidon smiled up at you. “I’m glad to see you. But…umm…unfortunately you can’t stay long. I have to sit down and talk with Bazz about some plans to upgrade our armor.” You desperately were trying to hide your excitement. Slowly you swung your hips sensually up to your prince.

“Don’t worry…” you trailed your fingers along the edge of his desk as you were coming around. “It won’t take long.” You climbed into his lap, tracing your fingers up his chest muscles. Delicate fingers started to head lower on the prince’s body, causing him to blush. You then slid off of his lap and onto the floor, kneeling before him. Those same fingers pushed his thighs apart, begging for entrance. The prince complied, but hesitantly. “My minnow…we don’t have much time.” You simply smiled up at him and kissed his opening slit. Up and down your tongue lapped at him, causing both you and him to blush deeply. You never ate out a girl…but it might be a bit like this. Juices dribbled down your chin. When the tips of his sweet cocks began to emerge, you lapped at them too. But, apparently you got Sidon a bit too aroused, as they more or less sprang out from their sheath. You giggled at his eagerness, but began your work on him quickly.

A good person would never pick favorites. But, between these two boys, just for today, you could. Greedily, you took and stroke just one length in your mouth. You lavished it with kisses, licks and sucks. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the other one twitching and weeping. Yet, you kept your attention on just one of his thick cocks. Sidon was a panting and moaning mess above you. “My sweet…my sweet minnow, giving me such personal attention in my office…Ahhh…I have half a mind to throw you on my desk and ravish you…”

But, as he was lifting your chin off of his length, a knock came on the door. “Prince Sidon, I need to speak with you.” No doubt it was Laflat’s voice…perfect. You crawled under the desk and pulled his hips to sit forward.

“What are you thinking? We’re going to get…oh Laflat! What can I help you with?”

“I ummmm…wanted to talk about your employee, (Y/N).” Your lips curled into a devilish smile. Sensually, you ran your hands up his legs as your mouth came closer to your favorite weeping shaft. Sidon put a hand on your shoulder, keeping you from advancing. But you craned your neck to give sweet kitten licks onto the tip. Sidon’s toes curled in pleasure.

“What about her? Did she do something?” His grip on you loosened. So, you went back to attending that sweet cock of his. You took it as much in your mouth and rubbed up and down its length. For your efforts, you were rewarded with copious amounts of precum. Yet, oh, its poor twin…it was twitching and trashing about, begging for touch.

“Is what you are doing with her really becoming of a prince? Having such a…scandalous relationship…it’s unacceptable!” You began tracing your tongue up and down his shaft. _Yes, scandalous enough for me to suck him off right in front of you._

“I believe, Laflat, that you don’t understand the predicament we are in. Ruta’s waterflow is endless. The dam was about to burst before she came along. And you must admit…” Sidon caressed the back of your head. “She is good at her work…” His fingers twirled and played in your hair. But then they turned into a grip. “Even if she does need a bit of redirection…” He moved your head forcefully onto his other cock. Once you received the other one, Sidon resumed his sweet rubs on your head, treading his fingers through your hair.

“I’m begging you, my prince. We need to find another solution. What about the royal line? You are ruining your chances with plenty of good females!”

Sidon hummed in amusement, or maybe pleasure. He worked his foot to move between your legs. “I assure you. I am working vary hard to make sure the royal line lives on.” To this, he began pressing his foot against your sex. In return, you began rutting against it, giving yourself a dull, but still present, sense of pleasure. Yes, he was trying. After every time you fought Ruta, he would try and try, spilling his seed deep inside you.

“I doubt that, my prince.”

“Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Laflat?” There was a certain bite to his voice.

“Yes, sir.” Laflat bowed to her prince and took her leave. Once the door clicked shut, Sidon rolled back a bit to look at you.

“You naughty little harlot.” He said through gritted teeth. “Come here.” He grabbed your sides and hauled you up onto his lap, kissing your mouth. “Goddess above, what got into you today? You said Hylians don’t have heat cycles…”

You giggled. “I don’t have to be in heat to want to pleasure my prince.” You began to play again with the cocks trapped between your belly and his. Sidon continued to kiss you and moan against your mouth. Those hands went to work on his weeping shafts. Up and down they stroked. Sidon began to shake and had to break off your kiss to take in air.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out.” He said breathlessly. You increased the pace of your strokes. Then, bent over to work on the tips again. Sidon lulled his head back in the chair. “(Y/N)…please, my minnow…just like that…lick me, suck me…use that pretty little mouth of yours…make me come…”

You popped your mouth off for just a second. “I want to pleasure my prince…to take his sweet cum in my mouth…won’t you do that for your subject? To bless her with your cum?” Your mouth went back to work, just in time for the prince to break in front of you. You had to fight his hand from pushing you down too far and choking you. His cum sputtered in your mouth and down your front. You lifted up your tunic just enough for it to catch the rest, preventing the spill onto the prince’s lap.

The prince’s hand released your head. “G…Goddess…” he whispered, completely blissed out. You would lie if you said he wasn’t even more attractive in his afterglow. The poor prince is always so stressed out. Even if the payment is supposed to be yours…you couldn’t help but give something back from time to time. Seeing him like this…made it all worth it.

Another knock came to the door. Sidon snapped out of his glow and shuffled you under his desk, separating you and himself in the process. “Coming in.” the voice beyond the door said.

“Oh, Bazz… that’s right.” The prince stuttered out.

“Did I catch you at a bad time, my prince?”

“N..no not at all. Just, forgot for a second. That’s all.”

You took off your tunic and wrapped it around to prevent the mess from getting everywhere. You sighed to yourself. Now, you were trapped under his desk until the meeting with Bazz was done. At least you got to be around Sidon. You leaned against his leg and wrapped your arms around it, giving it a hug. Sidon reached down and scratched your head. He had this magic about his fingers. It was tingly and pleasurable when he brushed them against your scalp. Not at all like the sharp rip of skin like you imagined.

The tickles continued on your scalp, you could coo and moan if his captain wasn’t there. You rubbed your face into his leg, showing your affection. You blushed, with his princely work, there was not much time you had together. Usually, when you did have time, it was spent romping around in the sheets together. So, having this time together was much needed.

“That is everything I need, thank you Si.”

The click of the door grabbed your attention. You looked up to see Sidon’s face smiling down at you. “Enjoying yourself?” You just snuggled against his leg in answer, prompting a chuckle from the prince. “Are you content with my leg? Or do you want to enjoy a bit more?” His hand wandered down to your bare chest, squeezing your breast lightly, enticing you to come up to him. You followed his command and rose from your knees. Caressing your curves, he lifted you onto his desk. “Beautiful, looks like I have a bit of work on my desk.” He kissed your neck. “I should take care of it right away.” He pushed you down with his kisses. His hands effortlessly pulling away your pants, discarding the useless item for the session.

You moaned when the prince spread your legs, exposing everything you felt since you walked into the room. The prince smiled and took his finger to poke and play with those feelings.

“So wet…” he growled. “So eager for my touch…” You turned your head away from him, embarrassed. He lowered his head down to your hips and let his tongue lap at the juices dripping from your sex. You tried to close your legs but his hands firmly held them open. You gained the courage to look back at him. The prince smiled at you with his eyes. Then, used his long tongue to dig into you. Head thrown back at the feeling, your hands desperately gripped the desk underneath you to regain your composure. His tongue prodded and pushed, stretched and threatened to make you come oh too quickly. Merciless, he was absolutely merciless with your body. Whines and mewls were the only coherent thing to come out of your mouth.

Sidon let up, replacing his tongue with his fingers. “Goddess above…you are so beautiful sprawled out on my desk like this. Blushing, moaning, squeezing around my fingers.” He lowered his head once more. His tongue lapped and pushed at your sensitive sweet spot. Goddess you were in heaven. The sensation from his tongue was mind-numbing enough…but having his fingers to squeeze around…it was too much. He was too much.

“Sidon…I…I…” and that was it. You lost it. Your fingers dug into the desk, legs closing together. Sidon flew a hand over your mouth before you screamed for him. You couldn’t think, only feel the sweet release that has been building up inside you for hours.

Once you came down from your high, Sidon scooped you up off his desk and placed you into his embrace. Head fuzzy, you could only nuzzle into his chest, causing the prince to chuckle. “My minnow…

.

.

…what if someone sees?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left or right? Which one is your favorite?


	10. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I will bite you while we mate. Does that turn you on, my minnow? To be bred and bitten by your prince?

(Y/N) was so adorable, so cute. Sidon couldn’t help but be enamored with her. Especially when she was like this. Sprawled out on the bed, dressed in white lace with a vail adoring her beautiful hair. He could finally call her his wife.

“Please…” Her lips trembled, “Please Sidon… I need you…”

He towered over her pleading form and leaned down to pepper her sweet skin with kisses. Some of his royal court would say the prince was too affectionate towards the little Hylian. He had to keep it hidden, a secret. But now, unrestrained by anyone else’s options, he could mark her. Of course, he took advantage of this new revelation by suckling her neck and ear.

Yet, it wasn’t enough for his sweet wife. She began to whine and moan, grasping at his arms and fins. “P…please Sidon! I need you!” She said with more urgency. The prince trailed a hand down her body, between her legs, smiling at what he found.

“Have you been like this since the ceremony? Wasn’t me sneaking into your room last night enough?” (Y/N) simply moaned more, earning a laugh from her husband. “Don’t worry. I’m happy to oblige.” He slowly removed what covered her sex, appreciating the flesh underneath with laps and kisses. Tingles ran up her body, making her grip the sheets. Fibers threatened to rip underneath. He was at his limit, (Y/N)’s thrashing and songs of pleasure was enough to force his cocks out of their sheath. The first feeling of air against them was cold, but the warmth they sought kept pushing them out. “My minnow, I need to have you.” Sidon pried her legs open and took her greedily. He lost it, he lost control. Her whines and moans became too much for Sidon to think straight. Hot and forceful, he thundered his hips against her own. She gripped his arms to keep herself in place. “My minnow, my wife…I’m sorry but…I need you…I need to have you like this. Take my cocks like you do so well. Pleasure me like I’m going to die tomorrow!”

“S…Sidon…please…”

“What is….ahhh… my minnow?”

“I want…I want your guppies!”

Sidon felt his blood temperature rise. Cheeks flushed red, he slowed his pace inside her. There was no way she just said that. “My…minnow…did you just say…?”

“Knock me up! Please!” She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him into her. Sidon began his pace once again, high on her words. “I want…I want my prince’s guppies inside me! Please Sidon! Please!”

He couldn’t believe it…so soon into their marriage? But…he wanted to see her like this, fat with his children inside her. His mind went wild with dreams and buried, neglected fantasies. His hips thrusted harder, faster as he began to come undone. “My…my lovely wife. I will give you what you need. I will put my seed deep inside you, impregnating you. You’ll have all of them…you will bear all of my children. My sweet, little guppies swimming inside you.” Sidon kissed his bride as he felt himself nearing his end. “My wife…I’m going to…I’m going to spill it all inside you. I’m going to…I’m going to…”

 

 

Sidon’s eyes flashed open as he felt himself spill underneath his desk. He looked at his lap in absolute horror. He hasn’t done anything like this outside of mating season before. What was he thinking? Taking a nap while he was working was bad enough but…but…

_“I want my prince’s guppies inside me!”_

Goddess above, what…what is wrong with him? In the dream he made her want his guppies! What kind of prince is he?

A knock came at the door, throwing the prince into a panic. “D…Don’t come in! I’m busy!” he cried desperately. Still, the door opened.

You walked in after hearing what amounted to a panic attack through the door. You shut the door behind you and scurried to his side, desperate to help. “Are you alright? I heard gasping and…” You then noticed the mess between his legs. “Oh…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were busy…”

Sidon’s arms flew out and grabbed your shoulders. “Wait!...umm…please wait. I…am just a bit shaken up is all.” He then retracted his arms once you turned around. Your eyebrows pinched in confusion. Sidon seemed…freaked out.

“Did…I do something to upset you?”

Sidon shook his head. “No…I just had a…strange dream.” You looked down at his cum covered legs. Then looked back at him, inquisitively. “I…don’t wish to tell you…”

Of course, your overthinking brain began filing through the list of possibilities. “Are you…falling in love…”

Sidon held his breath.

“…with someone else?” Sidon shook his head again.

“No! That’s not it…really…my minnow…I need to…figure some things out. We need to put down Ruta today, right? How about I clean up and we can get going.” He gave you his signature smile. You glared at him. By now, you knew that he never used that smile for you. It was fake, used to assure his subjects.

“Sidon.” You said calmly. “Please…”

His smile wavered. He sighed in defeat and picked you up, setting you down on his desk. This way, you were eye-level with him sitting down. “(Y/N), please forgive me. I feel rather ashamed of dreaming about you in such a manner…” His eyes were pleading with you. Begging you to not let him say anymore. But, when you stood your ground, he continued. “I dreamed of you pleading with me to…to…impregnate you.” A blush graced his scales.

You let out a bit of a chuckle. “Oh Sidon…” You cupped his cheek and urged him to look at you. “I know. You’ve dropped hints. When we are intimate your lips…become quite loose, if you know what I mean.” Sidon blushed harder and avoided your gaze. Your heart broke a little for the poor prince, giving you the courage to say something you wouldn’t normally. “If…If it would help. You can…let out your feelings…if you want to.” The prince shrunk in embarrassment.

“I can’t…I can’t ask you to do that.” Yet, that confidence held onto you like a vice. It allowed you to begin to shed your articles of clothing. Each layer exposing more of the prince’s lust for you. His breathing became ragged and rough. “Are you sure?”

You smiled back at him. “Of course. I can’t actually get pregnant. But, it can be nice to dream…right?” The prince gave you a kind and shy smile. “Now…come my prince.”

Sidon deepened his smile. “Well, maybe if I’m rough enough…you can be…” You blushed and began to close your legs, yet the prince held you open. “What happened to that confidence? You don’t wish to be bred by a Zora?” Sidon’s demeanor completely changed from a shy, embarrassed prince to one who takes what he wants.

“I’m just…delicate…is all!” Sidon pushed his cock slowly into you. It stretched you and slicked you up with his leftover cum. “Sidon…Sidon please be gentle!”

Sidon simply hummed in your ear. “Then why did you offer yourself to me, my minnow? Breeding and sex are different for the Zora. Breeding is a lot…how to put this…more intense than just sex for pleasure.” He snapped his hips forward into you. “Oh, how I love this new desk…I can just stand and mate you my little fish.” And so, it began. His rapid thrusts into your body, stirring you up. You whined and pleaded for him. Calling his name into the air over and over. “I want to impregnate you. Make you nice and fat with my guppies. Heh, I could chain you to the bed…breed you everyday until you are full.”

Goddess above, Sidon took your idea and ran with it. He was pleading his secret passions into your ear. Yet, you weren’t just some girl to breed. You grabbed his neck and pulled him close. You opened up your mouth and bit down onto his shoulder.

Sidon hummed amusingly. “Oh…now who has been reading up on mating rituals?” He took your mouth off of his shoulder and onto his lips. Once the kiss was broken, he panted in your ear, “Trying to mark your mate as he is still taking you. You are quite bold my dear.” He turned you over. Making your legs dangle off the desk. “I guess I will take that boldness as far as it will go.” Sidon slicked his fingers with his cum and pressed them against your butt.

Alarms began to ring off in your head. “W…wait we don’t use that for mating!” Yet his pressed his fingers inside your ass. “S…Sidon it…it feels weird! Goddess…goddess…” But, in no time he had you writing on both his fingers and his cock. You never felt this before. You felt…so full.

Sidon then took out his fingers and replaced them with his thick length. You felt like you were going to explode. You could fit both inside you but… “(Y/N) you are so tight! Feeling both of your walls tighten around me…Goddess above!” It was too much. _This_ was too much! Being penetrated in both places by the same lover…his manual never prepared you for this…

“Sidon please…I’m so full…I can’t…I can’t…”

“You have to, my little mate. You need to fit my cum inside you if you want my guppies. Now beg for me. Beg for your prince to impregnate you.”

“My prince…I want your guppies inside me. I want you to breed me…My prince…Prince Sidon please!”

Sidon wrapped his jaw around your shoulder and bit down, hard. You winced at the pain of his teeth piercing your skin. Blood began trickling down your arm and onto the desk below. Your insides began to bloat with his cum. Straining, your lips found their mark on the side of his face. Kissing his cheek caused the prince to grip you tighter, love you just a bit more as he was sent to the pinnacle of bliss.

Yet, you were unaware of the thoughts swirling in his head. Ones of keeping you forever. Ones of starting a life together.

 

And ones…of marrying you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot DAMN I smashed a lot of requests into this one. Double Pen, breeding quirk, dreams at the desk, and the reader biting the prince.
> 
> Sorry if is a mess...


	11. Toys, Embarrassment, and a Slut of a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con play is in this one so if you don't like that/ it triggers you, please skip this chapter.

Apparently, just outside the domain has become extremely dangerous to travel in. Monsters were increasing in number, becoming more territorial, and stronger by the day. Sidon has been to so many late-night meetings that you have trouble remembering when the last time you fell asleep next to him.

Let alone have sex…

It could have been a week. It could have been two. But, either way, your body was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Although, you told your plight to him by saying you were…lonely at night.

Kilton seemed to get the gist of what you were saying. Apparently, he came across a strange Shikah artifact that would be able to help. It was made of something called _rubber_. A kind of fixable material that they would make into little “helpers of the night.” He handed you the box and hesitantly, you opened it. Knowing Kilton, you wouldn’t have been surprised if it was just another monster part. Yet, to your surprise the material didn’t seem organic. But, the shape certainly did. There, laying in the box, was something familiar, yet the shape was completely different. Instead of a sleek and smooth texture like Sidon’s, it had ridges and curves. You picked up the box to examine it further. While it wasn’t as big as long as Sidon, It seemed to have a bit more girth. “How much do I owe you for…”

The shop was gone. All that was left was a note on the ground. You picked it up and began to read the tiny print.

 

 

> Have Fun!

 

~~~~~~~~~~

The room was dark when you got back. No doubt Sidon was in another meeting. You flicked on the lights and sat on the bed with your box. You opened it again and took out the toy inside. _It does look fun…_ You looked around the bedroom. _No one would see…right?_ You took off your clothes and grabbed your new pleasure mate for the night.

You pointed it straight up on the bed. Apparently, the weight of the base kept it upright quite well. You looked around nervously once more before lowering yourself onto it. Intently, your eyes went wide with how much you had to take. It stretched you, giving you a dull but satisfactory pleasure. It was when those ridges gripped you as you came back up that had you writhing. “Goddess, yes…” you cried. It has been too long since you felt like this. You started to be a little harder, a little faster with yourself. 

But, you didn’t notice two golden eyes peering in the doorway that belonged to a disbelieving prince. He watched as his little minnow was enjoying herself on something other than him. The mirror showed all of her body in complete ecstasy. Her quiet little moans and pleas echoed into his ears. Sidon didn’t feel jealous or angry…simply, enamored.

You pushed down a bit father, just to see how much you could take and was rewarded with a deep pleasure. You lulled your head back and moaned. “S…Sidon please…” You snapped your hips up and back down, crying out once more. “Don’t be so rough…I…I can’t…” You did the same motion, now quicker. “Please…I’m so delicate…” and again and again and again. “You’re going to break me…”

Now the prince was a bit jealous. After all, why was the toy getting the pleasure? He was the one who worked so hard all day. So, he slipped through the door quietly and shut it behind him.

“Sidon…Sidon...” You cried.

“Yes, my precious little minnow?” Sidon said.

You whipped around to find the prince looking at you with deep seeded lust. Your cheeks burst aflame in red and pink. You curled up and buried your face in a pillow. “I’m sorry!”

You felt his hands prying you apart to examine the object still between your legs. He grabbed the base of it lightly and pulled it out slightly.

“Ahh!” you squeaked in pleasure. After your reaction registered with you, your hands held the pillow tighter against you. You heard Sidon make a satisfactory growl and pushed it back into you, causing your legs to shake.

“It must feel so good…pleasuring yourself after not having your prince for a week and a half.” He slowly teased the toy in and out of your body. “I must admit, seeing you like that got my blood rushing. I will have to have you preform for me with this little toy of yours. The way you bend and cry for me…I was about to play with myself.” He took the toy completely out of you and settled between your legs. “Stay under the pillow if you would like…but I need to have a toy too…don’t you think?” Sidon pushed both his lengths into your body. Deep and rich they felt their way up into you. Goddess, there was one thing that made the toy useless…it couldn’t talk. “I should feel honored. Even alone, you prefer the image of me fucking you. Tell me my fishcake, what was I doing to you in your dreams?”

You held the pillow tighter to your face and shook ‘no.’ To this, Sidon thrusted deeper and faster. “I see…so naughty that you refuse to even tell me. But, I know it was rough…deep…like this? Is this what you so desperately wanted to feel from your prince? His cocks thundering inside you?”

You whimpered a small “no” to the prince.

This caused a deep smile to set into his face. “Oh…Oh you naughty girl…I was taking you without your permission, wasn’t I?” He ripped the pillow from your face. You looked up to see a lust crazed prince. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to do this to you…”

Sidon grabbed you and forced you on your hands and knees. He began to thunder away at you before you could think. “Sidon…please no…I’m so embarrassed.” Yet his pace didn’t slow or waver in the slightest. Your wines only encouraged him. His hips slapped harder against yours, pushed harder against you. You felt like your back was going to snap in half. It wasn’t the fucking that got you hot, it was the restraint…and his words…Oh Hylia, his words.

“Where were we in your dreams? Was I here in this bed demanding that you please me? Were we at the river bank where I jumped out of the water and bred you like an animal? Tell me my minnow…tell me how I am taking you…”

You clenched around him and blushed at his words. Sidon smiled into the crook of your neck. “That’s not…I didn’t…” you moaned.

“You want a dark and evil prince, don’t you? One who demands sex from the cutest virgins in the Domain. So, how is it? How is getting your innocence ripped from you by the man who you admire so much?”

You shook your head and wined.

“Too late my minnow, you’re here now…In my bed, on my cocks. You will please your prince until he’s _done_ with you.” He enunciated his words by pulling on your hear, making you whimper at the pain. He then moved his hand down to the scar on your shoulder. Humming in satisfaction of his own mark. “You are my favorite in the domain…always so eager to please your prince. Even if I do have to force you down. But, you are feeling pleasure…You are clenching around me so well…”

You knew he was right. Your body was tightening around him, ready to burst at any moment. Sidon flipped you on your back and continued his unsought on your body. He pinned your arms down onto the bed. Then, he slowed a bit and leaned down to your ear.

“I know you like it. You look at me with those shy eyes as I pass by you in the palace. How you just so happen to walk past my chambers late at night. Admit it, you love getting fucked by your prince.” He pushed you down onto his cocks and _ground_ deep into you.

“No…please no…” you cried. Sidon snaked a hand down your body and rubbed your womb.

“You want my guppies in here don’t you. That’s why you want me to force you down and take you. You want to be bred.”

“Please…stop…” Your eyes unfocused and you swear drool was coming out of your mouth as he teased you to pieces.

Sidon hovered over your mouth as he began to lightly fuck you. “Beg for me…” he whispered. “Beg for your prince…”

“I don’t…ahhhh…ahhhh!” Sidon rubbed his thumb over your sensitive clit while fucking you slowly. “Sidon please…” It wasn’t enough…what he was giving you wasn’t enough and your body _craved_ more. All embarrassment went out the window. You grabbed his face fin and pulled, bringing him closer. “Fuck me princey!” Sidon’s surprised expression turned to amusement as he wrapped his arms around your body and slammed into you.

“There she is…there is my woman! Yes…Goddess above…yes!” Sidon was screaming in pleasure every version of yes in his language. “I’ve been so pent up…please me! Please your prince! Oh goddess yes!” You were honestly worried if anyone could hear the prince’s loud cries of satisfaction. But, Sidon didn’t care, obviously. You grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss to quiet him. He gladly returned it and thrusted faster and harder.

He rolled around and put you on top of him. “Ride me! Ride your slut of a prince…yes! Oh goddess yes!” You really didn’t have to do much as the force of his hips bucked you into the air and slammed you back down when he pulled on your legs. Sidon was long gone. His eyes were hazy and his tongue hung out of his mouth. “Yes…yes…goddess above…” he cried as his back started to arch. Well, that made two of you.

You were ready to burst, ready to come over his weeping cocks. “My prince…come in your subject…give her your cum!” Sidon thrusted as hard as he could. “Sidon come in me, now!” you shouted in lustful anger. He arched completely off the bed and sank his cocks in as far as they would go, giving you just enough to tip you over the edge. In tandem, you both cried and spilled your liquid on each other.

Then the high subsided. Sidon grabbed you and brought you into a side embrace on the bed. He breathlessly kissed your head. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry I’m busy…I missed you…” You stroked his fins and looked into his eyes.

“I’m sorry I got embarrassed.” Your cheeks burned bright.

“I made you less embarrassed, my minnow. So, it’s all right.” He pressed his thumb to your cheek and stroked it. “I’m sorry I broke character halfway through. I…was lost in you…”

You smiled and kissed the pad of his thumb. “Well, I like my slut of a prince better anyways…”


	12. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what it would be like to have a submissive Sidon.

“U...umm are you sure about this?” Sidon asked.

“Positive. I’m normally a slave to your fetishes. It’s my turn.” You retorted.

Sidon turned his head in embarrassment. His cheeks flushed red as he continued to spread his legs wider for you. His eyes then fluttered back to the item in your hands. Sensually, you spread the lube all over the sex toy. No doubt, this was going to be fun. “Don’t worry. It will feel good, I promise.”

Shyly, Sidon replied, “I...I trust you my sweet minnow. But, out of all the things to do to me...why did it have to be this?”

You gave him a side smirk. “Come now, you did it to me a few days ago. Aren't we equals in the bedroom, my prince?” Sidon bit his bottom lip and begged you with his eyes.

“Please be gentle.” he cried.

You lined up the dildo to his hole. Since he was much larger than you, you figured there was no need to prepare him for such a small toy. If his cocks are proportional to his height, other playthings should be the same way. The coolness of the lube against his ass made Sidon jump. “Goddess above, out of all the trials I have as a prince, why can’t I get over this one?”

You sighed and rubbed his thigh. “Just relax, my prince. Your subject is going to fill you up and pleasure you more than you ever thought possible.” At hearing you use those magic words, Sidon relaxed in front of you.

“Pleasure your prince…” he moaned in a raw voice. You smirked and pushed the toy into the prince. His rim gave you some resistance but with a little more force, you pushed past that and entered the tip into his body. Sidon made a few moans of discomfort, followed by gasps of pleasure as you began to work his shafts. You licked from base to tip and back again. Then, pumped him with your hand and mouthed both of his sweet tips. The prince’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy. A bit more of the toy pushed into him, then back, then more until he was full of the rubber cock. “Ah! R...right there! My minnow...p...please!” You made small motions with the rubber cock that seemed to hit a pleasurable spot inside the prince. His tongue was now out of his mouth, his breaths were labored and shaky. “Fuck me...fuck your prince!” he commanded. You did as your precious prince pleaded for you to do. With your hand, you angled the toy to rub that sweet spot, giving your prince the pleasure he so desperately desired. With your mouth, you licked the sensitive, leaking tips of his cocks. With your other hand, you rubbed and pumped his dolphins. 

A bit more of this and the Zora Prince would meet his end soon. 

Sidon’s senses tingled but the stimulus slowed down. He wined and looked at you. You smiled, knowing how you slowed your pace to keep him from reaching his end. “Does my prince like to have a cock buried deep inside of him?” you teased. “Does he like being dominated by his subject? Oh my prince, I want to pleasure you...I want to show you how much your people love you…” The slow pace kept teasing Sidon into a whining mess.

“Please...my sweet fish cake...I’m so close...please…” Yet, your pace did not increase. You kissed the tips of his cocks and kissed downwards until you got to the slit. Your lips mouthed the ones between his legs. Fluid leaked from his slit and blood pulsed through his cocks. The rim of his ass flexed around the toy. “(Y/N) please...please fuck your prince…” 

You smiled at his comment. “Only if you ask me for yourself.” Sidon’s cheeks turned even darker. “F...fuck me…” he weakly cried. Your eyebrows raised up and you cocked your head cutely. “Sidon? I couldn’t hear you...tell me again, my love.” The prince trashed about and his legs trembled. After several breaths, he spoke from his trembling lips. “Fuck me... (Y/N) fuck me…” His eyes were watering, pleading. The emotion mirrored in his eyes weren’t ones of pleasure, but rather...humiliation? Finally, tears began to wet his cheeks. That is when you knew you took your playfulness a bit too far. You crawled up onto his chest and cupped his cheeks. 

“Sidon…” You leaned in to kiss the loving prince, but he captured yours before you could capture his. Or maybe, it was how it was meant to be. Your eyes closed as you melted into him. Sidon moaned low and happy as he threaded his fingers through your hair. Your lips parted slightly. “I’m sorr-” Before you could even apologize, the prince captured your lips once more. His hands then found their way to his favorite assets. Sidon moved to nibble at your ear, “Relax, my fishcake… just take me. I’m so needy...I need you, my sweet minnow.” He kissed your cheeks lovingly. The shakes in his chest and sadness in his eyes were fading away. He nuzzled his crest against your forehead. “You should get back to work...before I lose all control.”

You gave him a slight chuckle. “Then you need to let go of my ass…” Sidon smirked at this and tugged at your pants. 

“I have a better idea…” In a swift motion, Sidon removed your pants and flip you upside down on top of him. “Now, pleasure me (Y/N). No more games or...I will tease you too.” His long tongue took a lap at your sex. Hot embarrassment filled your cheeks along with a long drag of pleasure. As your mouth was opening in a cry, Sidon rolled his hips, pushing his cocks into your face. You greedly took them into your mouth and sucked. Salty precome lavished your tastebuds as you worked your prince. 

Sidon kneaded your thighs as he kept you in place to pleasure you. His tongue kept up its barrage on your sensitive bud. Then, it would dip deep into your sex a few times, only to come back and start over. 

This left you messy in your work. You could barely get a rhythm down. Not to mention trying to play with the toy still inside of him. Sidon was always like this, so good at everything he does. Naturally, it would apply to skill in the bedroom. You desperately tried to lick and lap at him, give him as much stimulation as you could. Yet, after a few more repeats of his motions, all you could do was cry out in pleasure. The red jerk, he always turned the tables on you like this. But, with the amount of pleasure you were in, you weren't one to complain. 

Sidon noticed you stopped and once again rolled his hips to press his boys into your face. You sloppily took them into your mouth, hands rubbing them as much as you could. Your moans vibrated through his cocks, causing the prince himself to reciprocate a deep rumble in his own throat. You were close, so close. Sidon always did this, gained control by bringing you to the peak of pleasure. His hot tongue kept pushing you towards the edge. You reached as far as your hand could go for the little toy between his legs. You nudged it further inside and back out, causing the prince to bury his face into you. 

_ Please, not this time...he always gets what he wants… _ you thought to yourself.

Some strength returned to your body. You rolled off of him, with a protest from the prince of course. “(Y/N)?” You settled between his legs and refocused on your work. Just once, you refused to let him dominate you. 

You shoved the rubber dildo inside him. “Beg for me, my prince. Beg for your princess.” You commanded. Sidon’s blushed returned in full fury. Again, you shoved the cock inside him to demand and answer. After a gasp, the prince complied. “My...my princess...please...just like that I...I need to be fucked like this…” You rewarded him with a few deep sucks on his cocks. 

You licked from the root of his cocks to the top of one. Sidon’s eyes were affixed to you, tensing up at anything he finds particularly arousing; he was doing this quite often. You kissed the top of his cocks and gazed into his eyes. “Touch your gills. I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” Sidon turned his face to the side to avoid more embarrassment and reached for his gills. He threaded his fingers through his slits. Gasps and wines came pouring out of his mouth with each stroke. You increased your own pace on his body, abusing the spot deep inside him. Goddess, hearing those broken moans and pleades to keep going were intoxicating to listen to. “Your princess is going to bring you to paradise. Beg for me...beg for your princess to take you there.”

“My princess, I can’t….My princess please...I’m going to...I’m…” cream sputtered out of both of his cocks. The prince let out more of a roar than his usual satisfactory moans. His back arched off the bed as his hands gripped the sheets underneath with enough force to tear them. 

Sidon relaxed on the bed, spent and content. A light blush still adorned his cheeks. You smiled at him and moved to lay down in the crox of his arm. His eyes fluttered open and looked at you. “My minnow, ummm princess, I mean...did you have fun?” he said in almost a whisper. You smiled and nodded. “Good...ummm...I do have one request. If you would grant me it?” He shifted his legs.

“Of...of course.”

Sidon bashfully looked at you. “Can you take this toy out of me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the interlude in the middle, I wanted to write the reader as a realistic, understanding person instead of just taking Sidon even though he didn't feel comfortable. Always respect your partner's boundaries yo.
> 
> ALSO! I need more ideas for this series! If your suggestion sparks something in me I will write it! Otherwise, I have one more idea.


	13. Jealousy (Lost memories: part 1)

**Reader's**   **POV**

“Here, hold the spear up. Just like that. You are doing great.” Bazz complemented you as he was adjusting your form. He stood behind you and shifted your hands on your spear. “Take a look at the target, see your opening, and STRIKE!” He lunged you and the spear forward, hitting the target dead-center. 

Your face lit up with glee. “I did it!” Bazz patted you on your head in congradulations. You leaned back and took another breath. Bazz stood back to give you room. “Spear up. Grip tight, but not too tight. Look at my target. Find an opening. And, “

“AHHHH!” Bazz screached. Causing you to lose your balance. Falling to the ground, you looked around, gripping your heart. You turned to look at the smug faced captain. “You are too focused on one target. What if there are other enemies around?” Your cheeks burned with a fury. 

“It’s a fucking dummy! No one else is supposed to attack me! But if that is what you want!” You stood up and charged at the captain, tackling him to the ground. You flung your fists at him. 

Yet, he expertly maneuvered himself to trap your arms above your head, pinning you to the ground. “Got you. Another thing, know who you are dealing with when picking a fight.”

A deeper voice echoed behind the captain. “I could say the same thing, Captain Bazz” Bazz stood up and bowed. 

“My prince, to what do I owe the honor?” Sidon just brushed past his captain and grabbed your wrist. 

“I need her to take down Ruta. She can finish her training with me later.” Sidon pulled hard on your wrist. Despite wines of protest, Sidon kept tugging you along. Maybe enough annoying wines got through to him because he picked you up and carried you. He then dove into the water and swam as fast as he could towards Ruta. 

Once you finally found your grip as to not fall off, you yelled, “Sidon, what is going on?” The prince ignored you and kept rushing forward. “Sidon please just tell me.” Still he gave no answer. He began to swim around Ruta. “Sidon I didn’t even bring my shock arrows! Just tell me…” You whipped your head around to see a giant ice block no more than five feet away from you. “Look out!” you screeched. A sharp pain filled your head and light flashed behind your eyes before you inevitably passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~

You opened your eyes to blue stones all around you. A comfy plush feeling was underneath you.  _ Is this some sort of bed? I’ve never been in anything so fancy before. _ A large red creature rushed over to you, giving you a bit of a scare. But, you couldn’t move your body. It was so stiff.

“(Y/N), praise the goddess you’re awake. I’m so sorry...I got jealous and wasn’t paying attention to Ruta. Are you alright? How are you feeling?” You stared blankly at him.

“Who are you?” you stated.

The creature’s eyes widened in shock. “You...you don’t…” tears filled up his eyes. “You don’t know who I am?”

You pulled up the sheets to cover you a bit more. Anything to get between you and this scary entity. “Please don’t eat me.” you said in the smallest of voices. The monster’s eyes filled with concern and sadness. 

“I would never...oh, (Y/N)...” He reached a hand for your hair but you shrunk down into the bed. So, he retracted it. “Please, get some more rest. I will talk to the doctors about your memory loss.” The red entity stood up and walked out the door. After he left, your senses relaxed. Apparently, he got you so worked up, it made you tired. So tired…

**Sidon’s POV**

“Oh Bazz, what do I do? She doesn't remember me! She’s  _ scared _ of me!” The prince was pacing around Bazz’s room. “This never would have happened if you kept your hands off my woman!” 

Bazz gave his prince a smug smile. “Oh, that’s what she is to you. I remember just a few days ago you said, ‘There is nothing between her and I. We are merely in a business relationship for the good of the Domain.’ I take it that was a lie?” 

Sidon’s cheeks were aflame. “It...started out that way but...I quickly developed feelings for her. Even thinking so far as to...court her.” 

Now, Bazz was blushing. “O...oh...I didn’t realize you felt that way. Sorry Si…” Sidon put his face in his hands. “Sidon, usually memory loss isn’t permanent. You need to just give her stimulus of familiar situations she was in.” Bazz broke out into a smile. “Apparently, you can just give her what you normally do.”

Sidon put his hands on his hips. “And how do you propose I go about doing that? She’s  _ scared _ of me. There is no chance she would ever let me bed her.” Bazz tapped his finger on Sidon’s chest. “Not if she believes she has to.” His captain retorted. Bazz opened up a chest and handed a black and white frilly outfit to his prince. “Found it in the river…”

**Reader’s POV**

You stretched your body and walked around a large room. For some reason, there were mirrors everywhere.  _ What kind of place is this? _ You wondered to yourself. Blue stone made up the rest of the room with beautiful artistic carvings covering it. Wherever you were, it was extremely fancy.  _ He called me (Y/N). Is that my name? _

The opening of the door made you jump. The red monster came back with something black in his hand. “Pardon me. Ummm...I should probably introduce myself...since you don’t remember me.” He sat down on the bed. When he noticed that you weren’t joining him, he said, “Please, come closer. I promise I won’t hurt you, my water lily.” You slowly approached him, studying him to see if he showed any signs of aggression. But, you ended up sitting in the bed next to him. The red thing smiled. “I am Sidon, The Prince of the Zora. You came into my care not long ago as my personal maid. Ummm… when we were out today, you hit your head and lost your memory.”

Your cheeks blushed.  _ I am supposed to be serving him? _ You bowed your head. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I don’t remember…” 

The prince waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. I am just glad you are alright.” He handed you the black and white lace outfit. “This is your uniform. I would appreciate it if you would put it on when you feel comfortable.” You nodded and took the uniform out of his hands and scurried off to the bathroom to put it on. You shut the door and began to take off your clothes. While unfolding the outfit, you soon realized that it didn’t cover much skin. You poked your head into the bedroom, hiding your body behind the door. “M...master?” Prince Sidon jumped and threw his hands between his legs.

“Y..y..yyyes?” he then grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him.

“The outfit doesn't cover enough. I think you got the wrong one.” You said in a sheepish voice. 

The prince blushed and fondled the pillow. “That’s because...well...your duty...ummm... is to pleasure me...when I need it.” Your eyes began to well up with tears. “Oh...oh my fishcake, it’s not what you are thinking! If you don’t want to put it on, you don’t have to! Really, it’s ok!” You nodded, “I...didn’t realize I was a whore.” 

The prince shook his head. “No, you are  _ not _ . I know you don’t remember...but I didn’t hire you on the basis of that. It just...became a reason why I keep you around more than my other maids.” This drew your eyes down to between his legs. “I’m not...this isn’t…” The prince blushed. 

You gave him a small smile. “A maid needs to take care of her master....right?” You ducked back into the bathroom and put on the outfit. The mirror reflected how skimpy your new clothes are. You tugged at the skirt but then your boobs popped out. But by pulling it back up, your butt showed.  _ Ok...boobs or butt? _ You opted for butt. At least you could keep facing away. With a blush, you slowly walked out into the room. The prince was staring at you with wide eyes until you stopped in front of him. He reached out his hand and brushed your hair back. You saw him swallow. Those wide eyes continued to study you. His hand was scaly and a bit cold. But, if you were his maid, then he has every right to stare at you.

A slight gust of wind made a chill run up your spine. “Are you cold?” He asked in concern. You blushed, “A bit.” Gently, the prince rested his hands on your sides and picked you up, placing you on the bed and pulling the covers over you. He nuzzled his face into your hair. “I have to keep my maid warm.” Your heart beat in your chest a mile a minute. 

“M...master? Is this really appropriate?” You squeaked out. Sidon pulled you into his chest. He hooked a finger under your chin and made you look up at him. 

“Appropriateness has no place in the bedroom.” Prince Sidon leaned down to capture your lips in his own. His kiss was soft, loving, passionate. You couldn’t breathe, you didn’t want to. Once he broke the kiss you begged with your eyes for more.  _ Please...Please it feels too good… _ Sidon shuffled you under his body. He suckled at your neck while fondleing you underneath the sheets. Prince Sidon then took your hand and moved it between his legs. “T...Two!” you squeaked. He gave a slight hum.

“Usually, just one isn’t enough for you. You like to ride both my dolphins...so to speak.” He added a slight giggle at the end of his sentence. You wrapped your fingers around just one of his cocks. They were large, hot and wet beings. Small, tentative strokes made your master moan in the back of his throat. He gave you reassuring kisses to the side of your head. “Oh...my little minnow, your prince wants you so…” He took your lips in his own once more. You fondled his cock more fiercely, spreading the precome all over it. “Will you take me? Will you take your prince?”

The lust that hung in the air made it difficult to breathe. You dared to look into his majesty's eyes. They were as dark as night, deep, pulling you in. “Of course, master.” you answered. His breath hitched at your answer. He squeezed and teased your thighs as his breath roared hot in your ear. He pushed them apart, settling in between. You felt his hot cock poke at your entrance. You swiftly grabbed his arms. He raised his head up in alarm. “Is it too much?” You shook your head. “N...no, I am just nervous. You are...well, I don’t remember ever being intimate with a man.” His fingers stroked through your hair.

“Your master will take care of you. If there is anything that is too much, tell me.” Your eyes welled up with tears. “But, I’m supposed to serve you.” Prince Sidon smiled down at you.

“My wonderful maid...you are always so kind.” The prince leaned down to kiss you, distracting you from his descent into your body. His cock stretched you, but not beyond what you could handle. He pulled back out, only to push back in. “Then serve me...serve your master with your sweet body…” He moaned lewdly into your ear. His tongue licked your neck before he sucked on it. His thrusts became sloppy and wild. His lips popped off of your neck and began on your ear. 

You moaned and gripped his arms tighter. “M...master! I don’t think you should be kissing me this much!” To this, the prince captured your lips once more. Prince Sidon grabbed your chin, tilting your head up to deepen his kiss. His tongue invaded your mouth, It was large and dwarfed your own. But, he demanded yours to intertwine with his. His thrusts slowed to refocus on your mouth. Deep moans rumbled in the back of his throat. He pulled back his tongue to let you breathe. Yet, it was short lived as he came back for more. You trailed your hands up his shoulders and to the back of his neck. The prince began wagging his headtail once you began stroking the base of it, cradling the space between his neck and his tail. He once again let you come up for air. “Master…” you breathlessly said. He kissed both of your cheeks lightly.

His hips rolled sensually into you. Then they moved a bit faster. He put his crest on your forehead and gazed into your eyes. “My minnow...play with the other one a bit...y...yes..like that!” Your small hand gave your master some stimulation every time he thrusted into you. Your swollen little bud was also getting stimulation. 

“Just like that, please your master. Make him beg for you…” The prince’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Gasps and moans also flowed freely. “Such a sweet maid...letting your master fuck you in his bed...having your master’s cock buried deep inside you...a...ahh...you turn me on so much…”

Your lip began to quiver. Shyly and quietly, you begged, “M...master...can...can I…?” Sidon brought his hand up to your cheek and began to lightly rub his thumb over your cheek. Through a kind smile he asked. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you, my minnow?” Your head snapped up to look into his eyes. “Master please...can I come? I want to...I want to come!” 

The prince kissed your lips once more. “Of course, my precious water lilly. Come on your master’s cock. It will be one of many if I have my way with you…” he groaned. The coil in your belly was hightening not just from the stimulation, but the promise of your master making you come multiple times from his cock. “Master...master! Fuck...fuck me master! Master! Master please! Mahhh-ahhh-ahh.” You broke in waves after waves on his cock. The prince gripped the pillows hard behind your head as he breathed deep and shook. Once your body settled down, so did his.

He gave you a weak smile. “You...really know how to get me going...I wasn’t ready to finish quite yet but...well..” He pulled his cock out of you. You felt his fluids drip out of your body. The prince kissed your forehead and began his barrage of kisses on your face. His shaky breath roared in your ear as he nibbled it. Prince Sidon rolled onto his side and pulled you close. His claws gave you a nice tingle as they ran across your scalp. You were so warm...so relaxed. And those tingles put you right into a relaxed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your suggestions! I definitely pulled a lot of them to craft this chapter! As always leave a comment or more suggestions! It may not be the focus, but it definitely gets my wheels turning!


	14. Swimming (Lost memories: part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. So the reason why I havn't been uploading is because I have about half of every new chapter done. Unfortunately, for Princey Prince I had to scrap the new chapter twice. For Bazz's story, I have half the chapter done but need to think where to go from there because the story was actually going to end there. But, I think our precious captain deserves a bit more love.
> 
> So what do I do when I am in a bind? Put it off and write more porn...

“It’s ok, darling. Just try one more time. Here.” Sidon helped you hold the bow and aim your arrow. “Just like that. Now release.” You let go of the arrow. It flew through the air and landed in the target. “Yes! I hit one!” you exclaimed. Sidon forced a smile. “Yes but...the one you were supposed to hit is the one right in front of you. Not...umm...three targets over.”

Bazz gave his prince a scowl. “I can’t believe how a competent archer turned into someone-” Bazz stopped his rant at the sight of tears. “What I mean is...how are we going to stop Ruta?”

Sidon sighed and pulled you into his chest. “We just need a bit more training. I believe in her.”

“She sucks, Sidon!” Bazz yelled behind him. “No amount of training is going to fix that in time.” His prince sighed in agreement. Sidon patted you on the head and smiled. “You will get your memories back in time, don’t worry.” 

Yet, even with his encouragement you still felt saddened. “I’m sorry I failed you, master.” Bazz choked and gagged behind you. You turned to look at a captain desperately trying to pull himself together. 

“M...master? Sidon, you have her calling you master?” Bazz gave him a sly smile. You blushed at your mistake. The prince explicitly told you not to call him that outside of the bedroom. Bazz began to laugh at the silence he gained from his prince. “What? Does she ask you if she can come too?” Bazz’s excited eyes looked for any sign of disagreement. When he got none, Bazz dropped to his knees, laughing. 

“Ok, I think that’s enough training for one day. Oh, and Bazz...feel free to take the night shift tonight.” Sidon picked you up in his arms.

“W...wait, Sidon you’re joking right?” Yet, his prince turned to him. He pulled down the side of your collar revealing the bite mark on your shoulder. With a snide tone he answered, “Of course. I need someone to protect me when I am in a moment of weakness tonight.” Sidon kissed your shoulder. “Please ignore any noises in my room. This one likes to scream.” He waved and walked away, leaving his captain with a hot blush on his face. Well, that can make two of you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright my water lily, surely you remember how to swim.” Your brows furrowed as you strained to remember. You shrugged your shoulders, giving him a pitiful glance. He made small, reassuring circles on your arms. “Don’t worry. That’s why we are out here.” Sidon was kind enough to take you away from the Domain in case you didn’t know how. It made you blush sometimes how kind your prince was.

“You are always so kind to your subjects, my prince.” His grip on you tightened. He gave an obvious fake smile and exclaimed, “Ok, time to get into the water.” He hurried you along to the shore and dove in himself. You cocked your head at how he was swimming. “My prince, why are you neck deep? Don’t Zora usually have their chest-” 

“This is how I like to swim! Hahaha! Neck deep is the best! Nothing to see but just my head! Yes! The best way to swim indeed!” You gave a bit of a chuckle at his enthusiasm. 

_ He is a quirky prince, isn’t he? _

For some reason, you felt like it was unusual for you to get your clothes wet. “Ummm….master? Do I normally take off my clothes to swim? I have a feeling I don’t like them wet.” This caused the prince to blush and sink in the water a bit more before nodding. You grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over your head. Then your trousers, bra and panties. You glanced at the prince in the water. He looked as if he was a baby bird about to get a worm. All wide eyed and mouth agape. You covered yourself with your hands and looked away. “P...please stop staring…” Sidon whipped around, allotting you your privacy. “M...my apologies.” You tested the water with your toes before walking into the water. It wasn’t too cold, but cool enough that you needed to get acclimated. It took a bit, but once you were neck deep you pushed off of the shore below and into the open water.

_ Wait… _

_ Now what… _

You flailed around in the water, screaming. But, Sidon picked you up out of the water, saving you. You wrapped your arms around him and sobbed. “I guess you don’t remember how to swim either. Oh dear…” He ran his hand up and down you back. “It’s ok, I’m here.” With a few sniffles, you settled down and relaxed, allowing your feet to dangle in the water. But, you shreaked again when something knocked against your foot. “It’s just the fish...yah...there are fish in here. They must like you, my water lily.” You strained your neck to look down in the water, but the prince grabbed your chin to refocus your eyes on him. “You can say hi to the fish  _ after _ you learn how to swim.” He held you out in the water. “First thing, push your arms out and back in gently. Good, I am going to let go but I will be right here.” Your heart beat in your chest way too fast to think. Once his arms were gone you began to panic. “Relax, I’m right here. You are doing great. Look at you! Already a natural. Go on, move around.” You felt like you were flopping around but, with Sidon’s words of encouragement…

“I think I can swim!” You beamed. Sidon smiled and swam around you.

“You  _ are  _ swimming, my dear.”  You paddled around in circles before finding a more graceful movement. You spun around in the water, earning an amused laugh from the prince. Then, a naughty thought came to your mind. You pulled your arms back and splashed the prince. He blinked and sent the water right back at you. Once again, droplets fired at the prince. But the Zora ducked under the water and attacked you from underneath. Sidon shot out of the water and grabbed your middle, hoisting you up into the air. A smile tugged at his white lips. “I got you! Oh, you are so beautiful. I could just hunt you all day.” A blush came to your cheeks as you tentatively covered yourself. He brought you back down. “I don’t want to tire you out too quickly. Here, relax.” He put you on his back. The scales on the prince’s back were a little more rough that the ones on his front. Yet, they still brought you the same comfort. You wrapped your arms around his neck and humed in content. Sidon began to swim slowly around the pond. Goddess, the cool water on your feet and the warmth of the sun put you into paradise. Not to mention the handsome Zora you were laying on top of. A slight blush graced your cheeks as you felt his back muscles flex underneath your sensitive chest. As you rubbed your chest into them, those muscles suddenly got tense. “Ummm….my little maid? I think we should be done for today.” Sidon brought you to shore, but he himself stayed in the water. “I would like some time alone. If that is alright?” You eagerly nodded and began to put back on your clothes. Being on Sidon’s back allotted you to dry out a bit, so your clothes didn’t stick too much. The prince waved you off. You bowed and took your leave down the path, but stopped once the prince was just out of sight. 

_ Is it really alright if I leave him? A maid is supposed to stay by her master’s side at all times. Maybe I should ask him… _

You turned around and walked back. But, the prince was nowhere to be found. You scanned the area for anything unusual. Only the sound of panting could be heard. Sneakily, you made your way around the pond to get a better look at the person making the sound behind a rock. Through the bushes, you saw your prince reclining against the rock, hands busy with the two shafts between his legs. 

The prince grabbed both of his cocks separately and tugged, playing with the head at the end of his stoke. His deep throated moans as he played with himself caused you to blush and clench your legs together. “Please...please (Y/N), play with me. No...no don’t use your mouth like….ahhhh…” 

You clasped your hands over your mouth to keep you from squeaking. If you were his pleasure maid...why would he go out of his way to just touch himself? Why wouldn’t he use you?  _ This doesn't add up… _

“N...no don’t...my little maid, we shouldn’t...not here, someone will see!” The prince lulled his head back. Hands moved faster, squeezed harder on his cocks. 

He removed one of his hands from his cocks and moved it to his side. Confused, you wanted to see more. Of course, there was a rock in the way. You leaned a bit out of the bush to get a better view of the prince. Sidon was running his fingers along the slits in his side. Each time he would graze a particular spot, he shuddered. Yet, that spot was still covered by the rock. You leaned out just a bit more, a bit more to see. 

You didn’t account for the twig underneath your hand to snap. 

Allerted, the prince focused all his attention in the direction of the sound. His eyes got wide once he found the maid clumsy enough to alert him of her presence. The prince’s legs came up to cover his hot arousals. “My little maid! I thought you went back to the palace.”

You blushed at being caught. “I...I’m sorry, as your maid...I’m supposed to be by your side at all times. So, just turning me away like that...I came back to ask if that was really alright. Please forgive me, master.” Shameful tears wetted your cheeks.

Sidon sighed and waved for you to come closer. You knelt before him and bowed your head. His red fingers snatched your chin and forced your gaze to meet his. “I apologize as well. I didn’t want to overwhelm you and...well...I had some feelings I wanted to take care of. I never intended for you to find out and I worried if I did tell you, you would feel pressured to lay with me.” Your eyes fluttered at him as a blush rushed over your cheeks. “Oh…are...are you sure?” A small smile and fidgeting hands gave him all the permission he needed to kiss your soft lips. “Then, I must insist that you remove your dressings.” He released you and removed your clothes as quickly as possible. Once you were fully exposed, Sidon desperately grabbed at you and pulled you into his chest. His lips found their spot on the side of your neck as he moaned. His hands caressed your head and your ass as he poked his cock at your entrance. “My little maid, the way you were moving around today made me so hard. First you took off your clothes so sexily. Then, the way your body moved around in the water...I wanted to fuck you into the sand.” His cock was dripping as it played with your lower lips, slicking it up for its eventual decent. His fingers slipped between you and spread your lips apart enough to sink himself into you, earning a moan. Even though it’s your job, you couldn’t help but enjoy what he gave you a bit too much. Even deeper, you hoped that he felt a bit more than simply a business relationship.

You rocked your hips into him, earning a moan. “That’s it my darling...play in your master’s lap.” Sidon’s eyes were now glazed over with passion, blind to anything that wasn’t you. He took your mouth in his once more, sucking your bottom lip hard enough to leave a mark. “My sweet maid, your master wants you all to himself. I know it’s wrong to keep such a beauty to myself...” His hands ran along your curves, appreciating you. “But, I’m a selfish prince.” He took your lips once more.

Once the kiss was broken, you shook your head. “No, master, you are always so kind to your subjects. Even the ones in your service.” You froze at Sidon’s eyes getting wider.  _ Did I say something wrong?  _ “F...forgive mahhhh!” His hips pistoned away into your own. The tip of his cock buried deep enough to kiss your cervix. You cried out in ecstasy, “Master! Master! Ahhhh!”

“Oh, my sweet little maid! Say it again! Say I am so kind to you! Oh, a prince shouldn’t be dirtying himself in such illicit acts! But I do it...I do it for my sweet little maid. The one who dances into my dreams and makes me want to touch myself.” His face buried into the crook of your neck as he let out a flurry of moans.

“M...master you are so kind! T...to put yourself inside me for my pleasure!” Your cheeks burned at the words coming out of your own mouth.  _ When did you get so dirty? Where is this coming from? _

The prince smiled at your words and kissed your lips once more as a reward. “My maid, I admit I am not kind to all my subjects. Goddess, I have half a mind to fuck you in front of your little crush. To make him know that you’re mine.” He gripped your hips harder and began thrusting his hips into you even harder.  “What would he do? Having his little love fucked in front of him by his prince. Seeing her beg for her master’s cocks.” The tips of your ears turned red.

“M...master it isn’t like that! I don’t remember doing anything with Captain Bazz!” 

Sidon hummed in your ear. “I just get jealous when he looks at you with lustful gazes or gives you chaste touches when you are training. I can’t have my best friend steal away my precious little maid. Who knows what kind of things he would do to you? You wouldn’t come back my good little girl.” He nibbled the tip of your burning ear. In a low moan he whispered, “Good girls don’t have sex with strange men. Are you a good girl, my maid?”

You took refuge in his large chest. Hopefully, you didn’t have to answer if you hid. How could such a sweet prince say such dirty things to you? The embarrassment was almost too much to bear. Yet, Sidon nudge your face up with his own. 

“Are you a good girl, wrapped around your master’s cock? Having it deep inside you? My sweet little maid, you must tell me.” He added addictive poison to his words by sucking hard into your neck, sure to leave bruises afterwards. 

You lobbed your head back, nearly unable to think from the pleasure and sweet, sweet attention given to your neck. “I...I’m a good girl…” you managed to squeak out. The prince’s eyes begged for you to say more. A few more kisses to your lips had them talking. “I...I only want you. I only want to be to be fucked by my master!”

Sidon snapped inside. His fast thrusts soon became erratic, wild and high off your pleas. His long fingers tangled in your hair and pulled backwards, demanding your attention. His eyes were nearly black and teeth fully barred, like a beast about to take his mate. For the first time since you woke up, you  _ feared  _ him. But, it was a rush that pooled more heat between your legs. The nails on his other hand trailed gently down your back. Any more pressure and they would have torn your skin open. He was skilled, collected with his eyes entrapped on you, focusing on two chain-binding words. 

“You’re mine.” 

Air knocked out of your lungs as he rolled you onto the ground and towered above you. You got your bearings just seconds before he added his second cock into you. Your legs tried desperately to pull back together in vain. His lips covered your own to silence your wimpers. 

His lovely thrusts pulled out lewd moans from your mouth, muffled only by your master’s. He broke the kiss to allow air into your chest. But you didn’t want it, you wanted him. On you, in you, anywhere he could put himself around your body you wanted. You grabbed and ran your hands all over him, desperate. They reached up for your prince, begging once again for that sweet suffocation of his kiss. After a few kisses to your jawline, the prince happily obliged. His hot tongue invaded your mouth, making you melt into him. 

Sidon broke the kiss and moaned lewdly into your ear. “You’re mine...all mine...I love you...I love you so much (Y/N)...” Your eyes got comically wide. Your heart held fantasies of him wanting more. But, for him to actually think that way…

“Master…” you gripped him as tight as you could. Goddess, the knot deep inside you felt like it was about to explode. It was building with each stroke against your walls with  _ both _ of his sweet cocks. Your eyes began to roll in the back of your head. Goddess...

“My good little girl. Taking both like you do... I don’t think I am able to last....Oh my sweet minnow please tell me you are close…I want to make you...oh...oh goddess!” The prince’s body contorted around your own, desperate to hold you as close as possible. His last thrust inside pushed in so deliciously deep, all the tension passed out of your body.

There, both of you screamed for one another, desperate for each other’s touch. A Zora morphed around a small, freshly fucked Hylian. His face was pressed desperately to yours, as if you would vanish right before him. Your legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper into you as his seed poured out of his cocks. Goddess, the pressure in your womb was intoxicating. After your voice hitched, the high melted away. 

Sidon’s ball of protection was slowly lifted off of you. His face was aflame in a blush. His eyes searched yours. A smile tugged on his lips. “I...I’m sorry for being so rough with you. I get jealous easily. Please, forgive me.”

You smiled and weakly caressed his feverish cheek. “I only serve you, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a bit more plot and fluff in this chapter. I hope I delivered!


	15. Massaging (Lost memories: part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Fluff, Fluff...and a bit of sex

Sidon looked at you in worry when you stayed in bed. He brought his hand down and petted your back. “My minnow...are you alright?” He asked with the utmost concern. 

You slowly opened your eyes. A blush appeared on your cheeks. “Yes...I’m...I’m just a little sore, is all…”

Sidon smiled sweetly at you. His claws dragging down your back gave you tingly pleasure. “Well, how about you get out from under those sheets and I can take care of you?”

You hid your face in the bed below. “M...master I don’t think more...more pleasure is what I need right now…” 

Sidon blushed. “That’s not what I meant, my sweet minnow! I meant that I could relax your muscles! Here...” His hand moved the sheets to your hips. You brought in your arms to cover up the sides of your breasts. Sleeping naked next to him has become the new normal but, you would always get self conscious when he looked at you. The hands trailed to your lower back where he put a bit of pressure. Your eyes immediately rolled back and you sighed. “See...just like that. Relax now, my little minnow.” He pushed a bit farther down your back, causing you to release a moan. You could hear your master swallow hard behind you. 

But, the sweet pressure kept its assault on your back. Heaven is what you would call it right now. The soreness was being melted away by his hands. His caress was tender yet firm. It felt as if you were a sweet gem, needing gentleness not to shatter, but enough pressure to hold you. Sidon’s thumbs then moved up your back. Another knot was released, causing you to moan once more. You swore you felt the prince shutter behind you. The prince leaned down and kissed between your shoulder blades. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” Breathless sighs escaped his lips as he went back down for another kiss, then another on your sensitive skin.

He trailed his kisses up your back, to your neck, then stopped at the tip of your ear. “If I may,” He tugged at the sheets slightly. “I would like to relax your legs as well.” You shyly nodded at his request. Sidon’s hands ran down the small of your back, over your hips onto the sides of your legs. You blushed at Sidon purposefully missing your butt for your modesty. Once again, he used his strong hands to massage away at the pain in your legs.

“R...really, you don’t have to do this, master.”

Sidon lowered his head once more and kissed your calf, lightly grazing his teeth across it. “I do. It breaks my heart to have my minnow in so much pain. I forget my own strength sometimes and was quite rough with you yesterday…” He hit a spot again that made you moan with pleasure. You felt an increase in the prince’s breath on your skin. You leaned to look behind you.

The prince’s face was buried into your calf as his hands massaged it. Your eyes dared to look lower on his body. Sidon’s hips were gently rolling into the bed below. Combined with his hot breath on your skin, you quickly turned back around, piecing together what your master was feeling. 

Sidon felt the sudden tension in your leg and looked up. “My minnow?” 

You tentatively looked behind you once more. “R...really, master, you don’t have to do this for me. It seems to have a bit of unintended consequences.”

The prince blushed guiltily. “I...I’m so sorry...You’re just...so beautiful. Please, I will control myself. Just, allow me to work out this tension.” He looked at you for approval. You slightly nodded. His hands went to your other leg and began their work. The prince gave a slight giggle before rubbing his cheek on your leg. “Your skin is so soft. I could just rub my face all over you!”

You looked at the prince and smiled. He was a grown adult but acted like a child around you. You knew you fascinated him. But, you also knew you were more than just a fascination.

_ ‘You’re mine...all mine...I love you...I love you so much (Y/N)...’ _

He hasn’t expanded or explained what he meant when he said that. But, in your heart you knew that it would only be a matter of time before he said those words again. 

Sidon kissed your leg over and over again, causing you to giggle with him. Headtail a wagging mess, the prince smiled up at you. “See, now you are more relaxed. Inside and out.” He kissed your calf again before sitting up slightly. Only to flop back on the bed. “Umm...I think I will stay like this for a while…”

You sat up and moved over to the prince. You traced your fingers along his red crest, earning a happy hum from him. “Thank you, my prince. You were so kind to do that for me.” Sidon groaned underneath you. “M...master? Did I do something wrong?”

Sidon lift his face to meet your gaze, only to look off to the side. “N...not in particular...I just…” a bit of pink appeared on his cheeks. “I just like to be told how kind I am...It’s selfish, I know...but, it arouses me, actually...when you say it.”

“O...oh...I didn’t know that. I mean I should have after yesterday but…” Sidon put his hands over yours. 

“Relax, my little maid. I am just telling you so you know.” He took his claws and gently ran them along your scalp. Eyes rolled to the back of your head as you laid down on the bed and closed your eyes, silently begging for more. Sidon made a slight chuckle and obliged. The tingles that ran through you were so euphoric. Everything the prince did today was nothing short of pleasurable. Lips encased the tip of your ear. His gentle treatment had you melting next to him. “You are a puddle of ecstasy.” He gently whispered. “A beautiful flower basking in the sunlight.” He kissed your cheek lightly three times. Once on the outside, then in the middle, and finally at the corner of your mouth. You slowly opened your eyes to look into his own. “May I kiss you, my water lily?” You closed your eyes once more and fulfilled his request.

The kiss was so soft. Just a gentle brush of lips over each other that went in...then back to a slight brush, then another featherlight kiss. “Master…” you breathlessly whispered. The prince kissed you with a bit more force. “My minnow...your master wants more from your body…” He kissed your lips again. “I’m so selfish to ask this of you but...please, will you lie with me?” Your hand came up to cup his cheek and pull him into a deep kiss.

Sidon held you there as he grabbed the rest of your body to lay down in the middle of the bed, with him resting between your legs. He gently kissed you once more as he slid himself inside you. The prince slowly rolled his hips into you. His hot breath was unsteady and shallow against the top of your head. “G...goddess…” He brokenly cursed. His cock dug deep and loving into your tiny body. 

“M...master…” Your legs quivered around him from being pleasured. Sidon brought his face back down to look at yours. His crest rested against your forehead and if eyes could embrace, this would be it. Goddess, have you ever been so intimate with him before? Was it like this all the time before you lost your memories? Before you realized what you were saying the words spilled out of your mouth.

"I lov-”

A sudden knock at the door tore the prince’s attention away. Sidon hung his head and sighed. “The prince is busy at the moment!” he called.

A familiar captain’s voice was muffled. “The council has been called to an emergency meeting. You  _ need _ to be there, my prince.” The prince sat up, cocks receding slowly back into his body. “I will be out in a few minutes.”

He then turned back to you. “I’m sorry, my minnow.” You shook your head. “Don’t be! You have duties and you did so much for me! I will just miss you, is all...” Sidon patted your head and kissed your cheek. 

“Hmmmm, Bazz was kind enough to come get me...should that loyalty be rewarded?” Sidon curled his words, causing you to blush. You pulled the covers over you and hid under the sheets. The prince gave a hearty laugh at your reaction. “That would never happen. After all,

You’re mine…”


	16. Proposition (Lost memories: Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Upload, make sure you have read part 3

**Sidon’s POV**

“Well I for one can tell you your whole plan with that Hylian girl is an utter failure.”

“I agree. Ruta is now once again threatening our vary livelihood!”

“If you don’t find a way to fix this soon, we are cancelling your little project to find alternative means.”

Not in a 100 years has Sidon’s heart felt this heavy. He wish he could just walk away and crawl back in bed with his love. Or, at least pretend she is the one that he first met. Right now, he could use her warm arms and smile. ‘You can do it. You are so strong.’ He could hear her words now. 

The council had their eyes all locked on him to answer their criticisms. Sidon took in a deep breath and gave them his answer. “I will look for another one. One that can shoot the shock arrows needed to quelm Ruta.” All of the old fish in the room groaned. “Now, I must start my search, have the council minutes be sent to my room for my return.” The prince bowed and took his leave out of the room.

He kept strong in the hallways. He balled his hands into fists and stared straight ahead. No bowing to servants or saying hello to the bookkeeper. Just a bit longer till he got back to his room. A few more steps and he opened the door and shut it behind him.

He shuttered and let those tears fall down his face. Sidon slumped against the door and curled into a ball as he gasped for breath between sobs. It was over. His agreement with his little minnow was done. He had to replace her for the good of the Domain, his people. As a prince, he had to sacrifice his own wellbeing. But, at this much of a cost? His heart couldn’t take much more.

The little pitter patter of feet caused his head to raise from his chest. “Master? Are you...alright?” Sidon managed to give her the fakest smile. “Of course, my little maid. I just had a rough day is all.” She gently placed her hands on his knee. 

“Is there...anything I can do to make you feel better?” She asked with a blush.

Normally, Sidon wouldn’t turn something so sweet like this away. But… “I think that, for today...something like that would make matters worse.” Her eyes widened and before she could apologize for her actions, he pulled her into his chest. “I just…need a hug. If that is alright with you.” Tears began to flow down his face once more.  _ Goddess above, why is the world so cruel… _

“I’m sorry…” (Y/N) brokenly said. “All of this is my fault. If I just remembered how to use the stupid shock arrows you wouldn’t be in this much pain.” She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. “As your maid, I have failed you, master.” 

Sidon gave his maid a small smile and stroked his long fingers through her hair. “No, the blame lies entirely with me.” He put a finger to her soft lips before she could protest. “No more words…” (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled her face into his chest. To this, he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her a bit closer, a bit deeper, 

Loved her just a bit more…

Until she had to leave him…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rain didn’t help his mood much. Yet, watching it run off of the tower did help with his boredom. His thoughts began to drift back towards his little minnow. Or rather, his maid. 

_ She doesn't remember anything...How can I leave her out in the world with nothing? Giving her some rupees and sending her on her way is really the best thing I can do...Goddess above... _

Sidon looked to the cloud-ridden sky. How much longer will it be before his guards found a suitable Hylian? Any Hylian? Although, what would a sane Hylian be doing out here in this weather?

“Hello? The Zora in the river said I should come see you. Are you Prince Sidon?” 

The prince jumped from the tower and onto the land below to get a better look at the Hylian. He was young, strong looking with dirty blond hair and a blue tunic.  _ Something about him...seems familiar… _

“Ummm…” The Hylian began.

“Oh, where are my manners. Yes! I am Sidon! Prince of the Zora! What is your name?”

“Link.” He said plainly. Obviously put off by the prince’s enthusiasm. 

Yet, Sidon kept faking it. “Link! A strong name! Yes! Exquisite! My people need your strength to tame Divine Beast Vah Ruta! Will you help us! Excellent! Have an elixir! IwillmeetyouattheDomainbye!” He flipped into the water and swam away as fast as he could.

_ Goddess, a  _ **_man_ ** _. It was bad enough that I have to offer my services to another, but a  _ **_man_ ** _! I just hope he doesn't ask me to be on the bottom… _ Sidon’s cheeks turned dark while remembering how the rubber dildo felt inside him.

**Reader’s POV**

Your heart sank in your chest. No doubt the prince’s strife was all your fault. Your body couldn’t remember how to shoot arrows. All of the prince’s hope, once resting on you was now lost. Hopefully, he could find a better, stronger Hylian than you. You wiped the tears from your eyes. Yes, you had faith in your prince to find another to save everyone. _ Ok (Y/N)...Your prince is going to fix everything you had broken. Now, it’s up to you to support him!  _

A deafening roar from the Divine Beast drew you from your thoughts. You ran to the window to look outside. To your surprise…

“Link actually did it…”

You turned around to see the prince in shock. He gave you a slight smile. You smiled back and rushed over to him. “Isn’t it great! Now your people can be safe once and for all!” Your excitement quickly turned sour. “Master?”

Sidon bent down to be at your level. “My little water lily…” He ran his long fingers through your hair. 

You gave half a laugh. “You look like I am going to leave you now that Ruta is c...c...c..ca..ahh...ahhhh.” A sharp pain ran through your head. Your hands desperately grabbed it to try to make the pain stop. Sidon wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) what’s wrong? How can I help you?” His words became faint and far away. All you could feel was being moved around like some sort of rag doll. Darkness encroached on your vision. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar blue stone of the Domain came into focus. The feeling of Sidon’s soft and warm bed registered in your mind. What...happened last…

Oh….

Oh dear…

Memories flooded through your mind of what transpired the past week. You sighed and looked out towards the balcony. Sure enough, Sidon was sitting out there, brooding. You slid out of bed and walked towards him. “Sidon?” you said weakly.

“O..oh (Y/N), you’re awake. Do you...remember?”

You managed half a smile and nodded. “Yah...and about this past week as well. A maid, really?” Sidon let out a weak laugh.

“I know...It was Bazz’s idea. I figured if I gave you enough sex you would...well, remember. I had to entice you somehow.” 

“Quite shallow for a prince, don’t you think?” You punched him lightly in the arm. You sighed at his lack of engagement. “So, your proposition?”

“Is over, my little minnow. Ruta is once again the protector of the Domain. So, your services are no longer required.” Sidon turned towards you and smiled. “You are free to go.”

The weight in your stomach was nearly sickening. After all you have been through, it ends just like that? “Not entirely...you still owe me because you lied to me.” Sidon’s eyes became deeper, wetter.

“Very well…” He knelt and wrapped his arms around you. “What will you have of me?” You weakly smiled and caressed his face. “I would like my sweet prince to have his way with me. ” To this, Sidon picked you up and rushed over to the bed. He desperately tried to remove your dressings. 

He nibbled on your ear. “My minnow, my sweet water lily. I’m going to pleasure you beyond what you ever thought possible.” Once the last garment was off, he spread your legs and nestled in between them. Cocks hard and ready to play, he stuck both of them in at once. 

You bit back a scream. He never started out with both before...but, the stretch...oh goddess did him stretching you feel good. Hands ran all over your body, soothing the slight bit of pain that came with so much pleasure. Once fully sheathed, the prince loomed over your body, bringing his face closer to yours. “So good for me…” 

You weakly smiled up at him. “My prince…” Sidon let out a amused puff of air and put a finger to your lips. “For tonight, call me Sidon.” Your heart lightened a bit by his request. You ran your fingers along his crest and back down to the center of his face and onto his cheeks, taking your time to feel every scale. “Sidon…” Cheeks blushed brightly at your acceptance of his request. 

Sidon leaned down to your neck to suck on your soft skin. His hot breath tickled your ear, making you wine and mewl in pleasure. Those sweet wet sounds were almost too much. Your body felt like it was on fire. Sidon gave a few sighs of his own when you tightened around him. He took it as encouragement to start a slow pace. His hips rocked deep into you, hitting that sweet spot. You tossed your head back in pleasure, gripping his arms. “S...Sidon…” The prince worked his way down to kiss along his mark on your body, thumbing it as he went along. Goosebumps appeared on your skin when he took his long tongue and dragged it over his claim. A small kiss ended his attention to your shoulder. “(Y/N)...I am quite sorry for how I have marked your beautiful skin. I wasn’t thinking about your future mate.” Your eyes widened slightly at his comment. 

_ Of course...that’s what this is. A goodbye… _

“I’m happy I have it. It has become a part of me. I never want to forget you Sidon.” The prince’s face became aflame. The white on his face was now indistinguishable from the red. His grip on your hips became tighter as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He then pulled you into his lap and thundered into you. “Oh (Y/N)...My sweet (Y/N)...I’ll bite you again if that is what you desire! I’ll mark you up so that you always think of me if that is what you wish!” You smiled up at Sidon and pulled him down to you for a kiss. He took it greedily, barely letting you breathe in between kisses. The wet sounds of his hips slapping against you and the moans against your mouth made the coil of pleasure in your womb begin to tighten.

“S...Sidon I’m not gonna last…” Sidon covered your cries with a kiss. He pulled back up and looked dangerously into your eyes. “If you are all spent, I’m going to keep fucking you. If you are tired, I am going to still play inside you. I’m going to use your body to milk every last drop of cum I have.” You wrapped yourself around him and screamed. Sweat glistened your body as you shuttered and sent your juices down his thick lengths. As promised, Sidon didn’t falter in his pace, heightening your own release. “My sweet (Y/N) you look so good.” He brought his thumb up to your lips. In a daze, you opened your mouth and took in his thumb. “I’m going to miss the looks you give me after you come. Always begging for another release.”

He flipped you on top of him. Almost sliding off, he steadied you at your hips with his hands. The top of your body was supported by the smallest amount of strength you had left to grab his hands. His hips once again snapped up, sending his hot lengths into you. “I want to see you...I want to see how my cocks stretch that greedy little hole of yours.” You blushed and tightened around him at his words. Goddess, he knows how to get you going again. 

Sidon’s eyes were asphyxiated to your sex. He would lick his lips after every few thrusts and growl in satisfaction. One of his hands wandered behind and gave your butt a nice squeeze. Your lips trembled and your hand tightened around his own on your hip. “S...Sidon...h...harder Sidon…” You looked up to see his eyes wide and his mouth agape in shock. You blushed and closed your eyes. 

They were open again once your body felt Sidon put you on all fours. Sidon put his cocks back inside you, simply resting inside. He slowly leaned over you and whispered, “You really have no intention of sharing a bed with another man, do you? I’m going to ruin you.” Sidon thrusted, knocking you to the bed. He gently picked you backup and coaxed you into tilting your hips upwards. Sidon gripped your hips and slammed into you. Your head whipped back, mouth open in a silent cry. A satisfactory hum came from the prince’s lips before giving his writhing bedmate what she wanted. If the bed wasn’t attached to the wall, it would have went through it. The prince no longer cared for the wellbeing of his little minnow, only to seek his own pleasure. Yet, you enjoyed this animalistic side of his. He was dominating, and in complete control. His barrage against your walls made you see stars behind your eyes. And if the words spilling out of Sidon’s mouth were anything to go by, he was enjoying himself just as much. 

“My little Hylian...begging for me to treat you like a hot little fucktoy. Goddess above, beg for me...beg for my cocks…” Sidon gave your hair a slight tug to incentivise you. 

“Sidon...I feel so good...I...I can’t feel this way with anyone other than you! Goddess...goddess Sidon I’m going to…”

As you cried for your second release as Sidon stilled his hips against yours for his first. You saw his hand grip and pull down on the bed, tearing the sheets. The sweet pressure inside you kept you in your high. Goddess, he always had so much to give you... Sidon gasped for breath and rolled onto the bed next to you. His eyes were closed and his breath unsteady. You reached out a hand to check on him. He grabbed that hand and pulled you close to him. “I’m going to miss you.” he brokenly said.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sidon’s POV**

He slowly opened his eyes to enjoy the last morning with his minnow. He leaned over to bring her into his chest, only to find that the other side of the bed was empty. His heart leapt out of his chest as he tore the sheets off the bed, irrationally thinking she was still there. His tear-filled eyes fell on a note left of the pillow. He tentatively opened it.

> Hey Princy,
> 
> I’m sorry for leaving without giving you a goodbye. But, I’m afraid I would never leave if I had to say it. I want you to know that these past few months have been the best in my entire life. I had no idea when you grabbed my ankle that it would lead me to having a best friend as well as a lover. I know I should have told you in person. But, I couldn’t bring myself to tell you last night that I love you.

Sidon threw down the note and quickly put on his dressings. His fumbling hands weren't doing it for him. In frustration he muttered to himself, “Shoulder dressings and neckpiece are good enough!” The doors to his room flew outward as the prince dashed into the hallway.

Bazz jumped out of the way, avoiding the baralling prince. “Prince Sidon! Where are you going?”

“Out!” is the reply the captain got. He didn’t have time to explain anything. He needed to find her. He needed to tell her how he felt. 

The prince dove down into the waters below and swam as fast as he could down the river. His eyes kept scanning the edge of the river in hopes he would see her. His heart was breaking as he neared the edge of the domain. But, in the bright light of the morning, she was there. The prince quickly grabbed some Swift Violets on the sides of the rock wall and swam towards her. He leaped out of the water in front of her. She jumped back in surprise. But, he was focused on shoving the flowers in front of her and saying,

“Marry Me!”

**Reader’s POV**

Sidon’s eyes were a pleading, wet mess. He was panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. Your eyes welled up with tears. Why did he come to get you? And...he said what? “S...Sidon...I…”

He grabbed your hands, put the flowers in them, and held them tight. “Ever since my sister died, I have been so lonely. When you...when you came along I started to see the world in color again! It wasn’t the times in my bed that made me fall in love with you. It was your bravery, kindness, and fuck it, you are fun to be around!” His long arm reached around you, bringing you closer to him. “So please, marry me.”

Tears flowed freely from your eyes as you nodded. “Y...yes…” The prince pulled you into his arms and gave you the most passionate kiss you have ever had.


	17. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dub-Con play where the reader goes down to the river to pick berries, only to catch the eye of the monster beneath the waves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted about this with one of my earlier chapters...

No matter how much you breathed, air seemed to never enter your lungs. Your feet thundered down the path next to the river as you ran, running from the monster in the water, the beast beneath the waves. Palms sweaty and heart about to explode, the sight of the Domain signaled sweet safety. 

If only you didn’t trip on that rock.

Your hands scraped against the dirt on the ground, bringing with it fresh blood. It was only a matter of time before the monster would smell the sweet scent. You scampered to your feet, only to be knocked down again by a hand at your ankle. 

You screamed, kicked, and pleaded. “No! Please! Let me go!” you begged. Yet, those red scaly hands pinned you to the beach. His form leaning over you, hungerly. The beast began ripping off your clothing. First, the shirt was removed. You desperately were trying to cover your breasts. But, once the beast caught an eyeful of your assets, he swatted your hands away, pinning them down by your head. He lapped at your form, suckling your breasts. You blushed and turned your head away. “No, not like this…” you whimpered. You were helpless, venerable…you lost... Tears began to well up in your eyes. “Please…please let me go!” The beast’s eyes widened at the teardrops falling down your face.

“My sweet minnow…is it becoming too much?” Sidon asked.

You shook your head. “N…no…I’m fine. Just acting. Our safe word is ‘fish’ remember?” Sidon smiled at that and kissed your cheek lightly. 

“Of course. Pardon my rudeness then…”

He took one hand and swiftly removed your pants, leaving no coverings on your body. Sidon hummed and trailed one of his hands all over your body. He caressed your hip, glided up your curves to your breast, giving it a squeeze. Then it moved down your chest, over your stomach and between your legs. The prince growled lowly.

“You will do. A sweet little thing to carry my children.” You tried to retract your legs, but the prince snatched them and lifted your bottom half into the air. His lengths were now exposed, red and tapered at the ends, fully hard and ready to play. He laid them on top of your sex and began to slowly thrust. Your lips felt all the ridges and curves of his lengths as they glided between your legs. 

Tears pricked your eyes as you knew what the monster was wanting to do to you. Your lips trembled. “P…please don’t…my husband won’t like it…” This tore a cruel smile from your captor. 

“Well then, you are implying that you will like it?” Your eyes went wide with regret. “Tell me, my captured Hylian, your husband isn’t giving you the love you deserve, is he?” Your eyes darted to the side, trying to avoid the hungry gaze of the Zora. “You want this…you came down to the river hoping to be bred.” 

“N…no I was picking berries, honest!”

Sidon smiled and fondled your hips. “That’s not the first time you used that excuse with me. How many times have I captured you now? Yet, you are still as careless around these waters as you were the first time I fucked you into the sand.”

You blushed. Your head empty of any excuse to tell the monster.

The red shark bent his toothy grin into a mocking sneer. He lazily thrusted his hips, causing his cocks to rub against your wet sex. You let out a few pitiful moans, causing his cocks to drip in anticipation. The droplets landed on your breasts and slid alongside your neck, and onto the ground below. The tiny shocks of pleasure his musings gave you began a tightening coil in your belly. “I must say, I do appreciate your forgetfulness…” he cooed.

You shook your head. “P…please…we can’t…let me go!”

“Not before I spill my seed inside you, my precious catch. Now, enough talk…” Sidon lowered your hips just enough to line himself up. You thrashed about, but his powerful hands held your hips still. His first length began its descent inside you, stretching you. Yet, your body happily accepted the intrusion. Sidon lulled back his head and sighed. “You’re so wet. You wanted this…you want me inside you.”

You shook your head. “No…please you’re too big! I can’t take all of you!” Once the monster was fully sheathed inside you, throbs of pleasure coursed through your body. Your mouth opened wide in a silent cry. Sidon ground his hips into yours, causing his cock to kiss your womb. “I…I can’t…” you pleaded, voice strained and raw. 

The monster grabbed you and flipped you on top of him. He reclined against a rock to be eye level with you. His hands grabbed yours and held them behind your back. Once one of his hands was able to keep your wrists together, the other grabbed your hips. The monster’s own hips began rocking against his captive’s. 

He began thrusting aimlessly into your body. His hungry gaze never leaving your form. This was it, you were going to be filled with his children by sunset. Your legs tightened around his body as his cock was overstimulating you. “Please…please don’t…” The monster just smiled and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look into his lustful eyes. The snap of his hips into you became harder, increasing in pace. Harder and faster his thrusts became, leaving you to gaze into the eyes of your hunter, completely at his mercy. You never felt so helpless, so whole, while being taken. 

Sidon then captured your lips in his own. He moaned and held you close as he was kissing you. It was almost like a lover’s embrace…almost. His hands still bound yours behind your back. You wined against his lips and tugged at his bondage. Sidon smiled and broke the kiss. “Tell me you want this. Tell me you came to see me. Don’t lie, my little minnow.”

“I...I…” your breath came in bursts. What little thoughts passed through your mind gave in to the monster’s wishes. “I came to be fucked. I love it...I want it…” 

The monster ticked his lips upward into a satisfied smile. “Hmmm I know you do. Your dear husband never pays enough attention to your needs. Look at you, whoring yourself out to some  _ monster _ .” He snapped his hips against you. The deep ridges rubbing against your walls almost pushed you to the tipping point. “I always look forward to your carelessness. You are  _ so  _ fun to play with.” You blushed and moaned as the hand that trapped your hands came up to coddle your breast. “Tell me, do you want  _ more _ ?”

“P...p...please. I want...I want it…” you could barely think. Sidon laid you down into the sand on all fours. Soon, more pressure and a greater stretch came from behind. Both of his thick lengths were inside of you, stirring you up. Your breath became ragged as a flurry of moans and pleas escaped your mouth.

“Good girl, take both of me.” His clawed hand grasped your hair and tugged it backwards. “Keep milking me...just like that...you want my children inside you, right? Then make me cum.”

Your tongue hung out of your mouth. “Please...please breed me! I’m going to… Goddess Sidon I...ahhhh…” You couldn’t hang on any longer as wave after wave of pleasure ran over you. Yet, Sidon held on. He kept up his barrage on your walls.

“I knew you loved me...come now, milk me...Beg for your monster of a prince to breed you!” 

In a daze you could barely get words out. The world was spinning and you were blissed out from coming so hard. “M...my prince...please...c...cum inside me…knock me up…” Limbs weak and trembling you barely had enough strength to hold his arm. Anything to grasp onto so he doesn't make you fly off to Rito Village.

“I’m going to...I’m going…” Sidon wrapped his body around yours tightly, giving everything he promised into you. He harshly pulled back on your hair, forcing you to face him as he locked his lips with your own. The prince moaned desperately into your mouth as he was letting out the last spurts of his cum inside you.

He slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side beside you. Your dreamy eyes looked at the prince’s kind smile. He blushed, “My sweet, sweet fishcake...my bride to be...coming down to the river to be fucked by monsters. You should know better.” He gave you slow, light kisses around your face. “I’m the only man you can breed with. Now that the beast has gone away. How about mating with your future husband?”

You gave him a snide smile and tapped a finger to his nose. “Fish.” You giggled.

Sidon ran his fingers through your hair. “Well, that won’t do...we’ll have to increase your stamina before our wedding night…

...I’m going to have my fill of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated! And ideas :)


	18. My King...

“On your knees, my subject.” Sidon commanded. A raging blush covered your cheeks. Sidon, your king, was sitting on his throne in the great room, legs apart with you between them. He reached down to grab your chin, forcing you to look into his commanding eyes. “My dearest subject, why have you come to see me today?”

Your lips trembled. Roleplay or not, seeing Sidon in his natural element had you a bit intimidated. “My...my king I...wanted to give you a gift.”

The king’s lips turned up into a mocking smile. “But my dear subject, you do not have anything on you...Unless…” He pulled you closer towards him by your chin. “You intend to please your king? I should have known with you looking at me with those luscious eyes.” King Sidon released your chin and leaned back in his throne. “Very well, please me…”

Your hands trailed up his thighs as your body settled closer to his slit. After giving it a chaste kiss, your tongue dragged along his opening. The king gave a low but satisfied growl. The smallest tips of his cocks began to show. Allowing you to kiss and suck him for the first time. His hands twisted in your hair. King Sidon pushed you further into him. It forced your mouth to be buried in his leaking juices. A gentle suffocation you could keep up for a few moments before he let go. “My king…” The call was a mix between a plea and a whine.

“How lucky I am to have such loyal subjects…” High on his words, you grabbed both of his emerging cocks, stroking them. While the tips were being pleasured by your mouth. As a reward, salty precome dripped from him. He liked it… The king liked having his cocks sucked by you… The deep blush returned from that thought.

Your eyes dared to look up at your king. His eyes were glazed over and blown black from the pleasure. Noticing your stare, he gave you a half smile and coddled your head. “My sweet subject…” he sighed. He nudged the back of your head to make you take a bit more of his lengths. “A bit more. I know you can do it...Yes...yes, please your king…” Sidon lulled his head back from the feeling. His fingers threaded through your hair, pushing you down as he bucked his hips was almost enough to make you gag. But you can’t...you needed to please him. Your darling king. The one you wanted to do this to since you saw him. But, you were afraid your little mouth couldn’t take it anymore, stretched to its limit. Unwillingly, you let out a bit of a whine.

Sidon looked down at his teary-eyed subject. He pulled you back and off his cocks. You flashed a look of concern and worry. _Did he not like it?_ Sidon smiled and pulled you into his chest. “My sweet, sweet subject...would you mind indulging your king in a fantasy of his?” You nodded weakly. The king ran his hands over your hips and fondled with the fabric there. “Would you mind taking these off for me?” With a blush, you stepped onto the floor and removed your pants. Sidon made a pleased hum at your new state of dress. You pulled down your shirt a bit to cover your panties. “Take those off too. You can’t please your king in that state of dress.”

A small, daring smile crossed your lips. “Are you sure about that, my king?” Now, _he_ smiled at your daring statement.

“Then show your king. Show me pleasure…” He cooed. You crawled on his lap and sensually looked up at him. Wiggling your butt to show your excitement. You trailed your hands up his torso and down his arms to his hands. Coaxing his hands to follow yours, you placed them on your butt. He gave it a light squeeze and hummed in approval. Next, you moved your lips to his side, his gills. The king's breath shuttered as he knew what you were planning.

Once your sweet lips ran across his slits, he groaned and squeezed your ass. “Goddess above…” he cursed. With your right hand, it helped you stimulate the slits under your mouth. With the other hand, even though it was a bit of a stretch, you reached for the gills on the left side. “F...for not being a Zora, you are pretty good at this…” You smiled against his gills at the praise.

“Your words grace me so, my king. I wish to please you more and hear more of them…” You went back to work with your tongue this time. Oh goddess, did the king like that. He practically screamed from the touch. “My...my darling subject...please me...please your king.”

You ran your tongue across his gills, pushing, prodding to allow Sidon to get the most amount of pleasure possible. Back and forth you ran your tongue along his slits. After a short while, you shifted your weight to stimulate the other side with your mouth. Sidon gave a groan of fresh satisfaction from your change.

It was a surprise when he harshly pulled on your hair and tugged you off. “M...my king?” Sidon was panting, swallowed hard, and resumed panting.

“I’m not about to come without a woman wrapped around my cocks...It’s a disgrace. Don’t you think?”

You blushed from his words. “O...of course. Whatever pleases my king, pleases me.” You took the hint and suffled your panties off and looked up at the throbbing, leaking cocks in front of you. Sidon leaned back on his throne and relaxed his arms on the sides of the chair. Confused by his actions you asked, “My king?”

Sidon took one hand off the chair and lifted your chin. “You do know how sex works, right? You aren't a virgin are you?”

“I am just unsure of what you want, my king…”

His lips curled up into a smile. “Ride me…” he cooed into your ear. A shudder ran through your body, causing your legs to press together. You trailed your hands up his chest to steady yourself over his throbbing cocks. Grabbing both of his heavy, playful boys, you put the tips at your wet entrance and pushed down. His sloppy and slick members stretched you completely. Giving you much needed pleasure. “Taking both are we? Such a daring girl...I like that.” Your ears burned red from his teasing.

Once you got acclimated you began lifting and dropping your hips. Goddess, it felt so good. His slick cocks stirring you up inside, those chaste touches on your back whenever you hit a good angle, but oh...oh his grunts and moans of satisfaction kept you going. Just a bit more, push him to the edge. “My...my king, you are so kind to let a lowly girl like me please you like this. To...to have your cocks inside me...ahhh...it...it’s such an honor…”

Sidon lost his cool and control face, replacing it with desperation. His hands started to twitch on the arm rests, his hips threatened to buck. _Yes, that look on his face...come undone, my Sidon…_ He wanted to let go. But, you knew he couldn’t hold back if you kept crying for him like this. “My...my king...please, ruin me. Ruin me for any other man with your cocks!”

Sidon grabbed your waist and pulled you off his cocks, turned you around and re-inserted himself in one swift motion. He rolled himself slowly into your hips. Lips nipping at your ear, he panted, “My sweet, sweet little subject...Your cries of pleasure are getting to me. Please, let your king give you what you desire so.”

You rested your head back on his chest as he took his pleasure. Goddess, this was heaven. You blushed when you looked at the messy display of love between your legs. Sidon’s cocks were always so pretty and perfect, deep red when painfully throbbing with blood, big and hard...and oh, oh so fun to play with. His cocks reached deep. It always reached a spot that had you seeing stars and today...he was abusing it like nothing else. Your legs began to shake as the tight coil in your womb was testing your endurance. All that foreplay must have got you more worked up than you thought. “My...my king...I don’t think...I can’t…” You grasped for him. A desperate attempt to get him to slow down at least.

“Come for me. Send your sweet juices down your king’s cocks.” Sidon began playing with your breasts. Squeezing ever so slightly, but so erotically. “Come for your _king_.” At that roll of his tongue, you lost it. His hand clasped over your mouth to soften the desperate screams coming from your mouth. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you squeezed and tightened around his cocks.  Your back arched so far that the top of your head touched the king’s chest. Goddess….goddess this felt good!

You leaned back into your king’s chest and gasped for air. “My...my king…” you whined.

Sidon made an amused chuckle. “As much as I would have liked to hear your screams echo in this room...we have to keep quiet, my dear. You don’t want to get caught in such a scandalous relationship...do you?” Sidon chuckled again once he realized not a lot of his words were getting through to you. “All blissed out? Come now...you still need to please your king…”

You tried to steady your breath, but that orgasm was just too much. “Do...do whatever you want with me.” you panted out. Sidon smiled and started his rough pace once more. Your mind turned to mush as pleasure once again coursed through your body.

“My little subject, so good for me...pleasuring your king...giving him what he so desperately desires from you.” Goddess, this man can push you to the edge. Please...please you were going to break. Sidon only rubbed more salt into the wound when he reached a calw around your body and began stroking your clit. Your eyes went wide in shock. _No...no please…_ Your tongue hung out of your mouth as the coil began its second tightening. You couldn’t take much more...no it was too much… _Hurry Sidon just come inside me!_ You had to get him off and fast.

“My king...I just wanted to show you how much I love my king! I adore you my king...please...please cum inside me! Bless me with your cum! My king...My king...uhnnnnn…” You bit down on your lip hard as you reached your second peak with this man. Sidon slapped his hand over your mouth once again, just in case.

Your heat brought the prince to his end. “So tight...so tight...Your king...your king is going to….” With one last buck into your hips, Sidon squirted all of his seed inside you. His arms held you tight as he rode out his orgasm. His cocks throbbed and pulsed with the strongest orgasm you felt. Both of them bullying the other to spray cum in your womb. Gasps and moans echoed off the walls of the throne room. Then, he slacked against the chair.

After a moment, Sidon began running his claws through your hair. You lightly moved towards the source of the tingles and sighed. A featherlight kiss adorned your head as well as an ‘I love you.’ Goddess...

The sudden opening of the door alarmed both of you. Bazz smirked and raised what would be an eyebrow. “Your father is coming, _my king_.” He then ducked back out and shut the door.

A flush of embarrassment flew over the prince as he helped get you dressed before hurrying you off down a secret hallway. While he quickly washed off in the nearby pools before standing at attention when his father came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wrote this in one day...  
> I also have 2 half-written chapters but I'm so stuck on how to complete them.
> 
> Also, if you follow "Reporting in Captain" The chapter is almost done and should be out later this week after a month hiatus.


	19. Don't Lewd the Sidon-loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no smut in it but baked with a 100% wholesomeness. The reader is going through some pre-marital worries and Sidon is going through something...

**Somewhere above Zora’s Domain**

“Kilton! Why do I keep finding these disgusting things in the house! First it was this disgusting Hylian magazine. Then, a maid outfit that I wouldn’t even fit in! Now what is this? Some sort of special lube I take it?”

Kilton tried his best to soothe his angry wife. “No! My little Bokoblin horn...It is a new potion that I haven't tested yet! I don’t even know its effects yet!”

His wife gave him a scowl and looked at the window. The poor piece of glass has seen more repairs in the past month than its entire life. Kilton’s wallet also screamed in agony from the repairs. Unfortunately, his currancy can’t be turned into rupees. He had to sell his precious monster parts in order to keep the house shielded from the outside world.

Unfortunately, his wallet had to scream once more as Kilton’s wife threw the bottle through the window and into the river.

 

**Reader’s POV**

“Ouch!” you reeled your hand back from the prickly bush. After a few shakes of the hand, you reached back in to get the red berries that hung  _ just _ out of your reach. The tips of your fingers nudged them off and they fell in your hands. “Got ya.” You plopped the last of the berries into your basket.

The Zora had some excellent food. But, unfortunately, they only bake fish flavored or infused cakes. For about a week now, you have been craving a pie. Luckily, the berries were in season. You turned to your husband to be and held up your basket. A blush ran across his face as his chewing stopped.

You slumped and gave him ‘The Look.’ “Sidon, you can’t eat all the berries right now. There will be none left for the pie!” You shook your basket, asking for the last few berries in his hand. Sidon looked at the basket and back at his handful of berries. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed them. “Sidon!” 

“They just taste so good! I never realized we had such tasty treats just...growing in the domain. Although, the amount of work for said tasty treats is a lot.”

You frowned at him. “Yah, I know. That’s why I have been doing most of the work. Oh well, at least we have just enough for a pie.” You snatched the basket away as the prince went in to pick at your hard earned berries. You picked up one of the berries and held it out to the prince. “One more, then you have to wait until the pie is done.”

Sidon took it and popped it into his mouth. “Thank you, my love.” You blushed at his choice of words. The prince took notice and leaned down to get level with you. He brushed your hair behind your ear. “My love…” he cooed. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him reaching for your basket. You pushed him away and stuck out your tongue. “Come on, I want to get back to the kitchen before the berries magically disappear.”

The prince’s eyes went wide. “They do that?” You looked back at him. “Only when there is a certain red prince around.” A blush appeared on his cheeks as he understood what you were insinuating. You giggled and continued along the path to the Domain. When you came to the river, Sidon jumped in for you to ride on his back. You obliged and lifted up your basket to keep the berries from falling out...and a certain prince from eating them.

~~~~~~

Sidon dropped you off at the ledge that would take you to the palace kitchen. You waved goodbye and told him, much to his dismay, that the pie would be done in a few hours. Then scurried off to the kitchen.

The prince sighed at the end of his time with his love and on to princely duties. That is, until he found a bottle bobbing in the water. “Did this fall out of (Y/N)’s basket?” The bottle had no label on it, but was red just like the berries. Maybe it was flavoring for the pie? “Well then, if it is...just a taste wouldn’t hurt…”

The prince popped the cork off the bottle and put a few drops on his tongue. He immediately regretted it. “This doesn't taste at all like the berries. What kind of food is she trying to poison herself with?” The prince put the cork back on the bottle and headed off towards the kitchen. “Wait. Why are the stairs purple? Oh goddess...I don’t feel so good…”

~~~~~~~

You smiled as you put the top crust on the pie. “Sidon is going to love this…” You took a knife and cut six slits into the top to let the air out. Just looking at your creation made your mouth water. 

The doors to the kitchen flew open, letting Bazz march through. “(Y/N), you need to come with me. The prince has taken ill.” Your eyes lit up in concern.  _ Are berries poisonous to Zora? Goddess above, did I just poison the prince! _ You ran out the door with Bazz. Thankfully, your room wasn’t too far.

“Sidon! Sidon are you…” You trailed off your sentence as the prince lifted up his head out of a pile of blankets. You blinked a few times to make sure you weren't dreaming. A tiny, baby Sidon with pink, rosey cheeks and wide eyes stared back at you. 

“He’s….so cute…” you said absentmindedly. 

“Bwazz…” baby Sidon said, “Whose diss?” A little pain in your heart caused you to grab your chest.

Bazz looked at you and back to Sidon. “She...ummm...well…”

Without thinking, you blerted, “I am your caretaker. My name is (Y/N).”

Baby Sidon shook his head. “No, Mipha takes care of me….Where’s Mipha?” Tears welled up in the prince’s eyes. Bazz rubbed the back of his neck and looked at you.

You sat on the bed next to Sidon. “Mipha is far away right now. But, she entrusted me to take care of you.” After a short while, Sidon lifted his arms and made a grabbing motion. You smiled and picked him up. To your surprise, he was heavy. Maybe it was the long headtail that added all that weight. But, he was going to grow into it.

Bazz came over and put a hand on your shoulder. “The king would like to see this.” 

Your heart began to race. Even though you met the king a few times. Telling him that razzberries made his son turn into a child...was going to be tough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh?” King Dorephan looked down at you. “Is that…”

“Daddy!” Sidon yelled. He wiggled out of your arms and rushed towards his father. But, his headtail got in front of his feet. Sidon plopped face first into the ground, quickly got up, and began running again. 

The king smiled and lowered his hand for his son to climb into. He brought him up to his forehead to nuzzle it against his son’s. “Oh my dear boy. It has been a while since I saw you like this.” He turned to you and the captain. “What happened?”

You opened your mouth to say something, but Bazz stepped forward and held up a glass vile. “I found this in the prince’s hands. It must have floated down the river and he...ate it?”

You sighed. “It’s the same color as the razzberries. That’s probably why…” 

The king’s advisor, Muzu, stepped forward. “I think we should have our doctor look at it.” Both you and Bazz nodded in agreement. You then bowed to the king and began to head out the door.

In a low mutter, Bazz said, “I can’t believe he was stupid enough to-” His eyes shifted downward to a small Sidon clinging to your leg.  _ When did he…? _

“No! You can’t have her!” Sidon exclaimed. Bazz tried his best to stifle a chuckle. The king let his all out. And you, were embarrassed beyond belief.

Bazz knelt down to get eye level with the prince. “Sire, I would never take her away from you. I am merely escorting her to the doctor.”

Sidon puffed his chubby cheeks out into a pout and gripped you tighter. “I will escort her!”

Bazz smiled and bowed. “Of course, my prince. Lead the way.”

Sidon puffed out his chest and walked to the top of the staircase. He turned his eyes up to you and held up his arms.  _ His little legs can’t walk down the stairs.  _ You smiled and picked up the small prince.

Bazz held out his arm for you to take as well. A good thing too, Holding such a heavy child needs something to counterbalance it. Needless to say, you wouldn’t want to go tumbling down all these stairs with the future king. 

However, Sidon kept glaring at Bazz the whole way down. Bazz smiled slyly. “My prince, why must you look at me that way?” A deep crimson blush appeared on the pouty cheeks of the prince. He buried his face into your shoulder. “Very well…” Bazz answered.

As you walked, all eyes were on you. Even if it was a mishap, the whispers behind hands and questioning stares had you feel like all of this was your fault. 

You opened the door to the doctor’s office. The whole lobby of it was full of jaw dropped Zora upon seeing their prince. The lead doctor ran out upon hearing the commotion. “Right this way.”

~~~~~~~~~

After explaining the story and handing over the vile, Bazz and you were instructed to take him outside away from prying eyes. According to him, stress is the last thing he needed to feel. Bazz was currently taking you towards the waterfall. It would be a nice, quiet place to swim for the little prince. That is, until you saw his fanclub stalk you to it.

Bazz put his hand on your shoulder and whispered into your ear, “I will take care of them.” He began walking back towards the domain to confront them. All the while you tried to keep the prince from fussing in your arms.

You let him down and gave him a slight nudge towards the water. With a few jumps and splashes in the water, he began to swim around the small lake. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as quiet as you hoped it would be.

“It’s not fair we don’t get to see him!”

“You are always keeping him from us!”

“You can’t stop all of us!”

A loud rumble of feet made you turn around. It was a wave of his fanclub rushing towards you. You tried to get to the side, but they pushed you along with them towards the small prince. Bodies pushed together and fighting to hold the now screaming child, they pushed you down into the water. Feet stomped and no matter how hard you tried to lift yourself out of the water, you were pushed back down. Drowning...you panicked and began to flail. Water sucked into your lungs as you cursed yourself for letting this happen. You cried out, a muffled, desperate cry as fear of drowning enveloped you.

A hand grabbed your wrist and hulled you out of the water. Bazz clutched you to chest as he began to yell at the girls. Your lungs were burning and tears dripping down your face. You coughed and coughed all of the water, dirt, everything you swallowed.

The noise settled down and you felt yourself gently laid in the grass. The couching still hadn't stopped. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Sidon’s tiny voice cried. “Are you ok!” He violently shook your arm.

“Sidon, she needs to stay still.” Bazz instructed. You felt his hand on your back, rubbing in circles. “(Y/N), can you talk? How are you feeling?”

“I’m...alive. Thanks Bazz…” You croaked. 

Bazz sat you up, propped against his chest. “Damn fangirls….oops...child...sorry.” You chuckled slightly. 

“I’m alright, really. I think I just need to rest here on the shore. Really, you two go play.” You tried to brush it off. Sidon’s big eyes stared up at you in concern. You petted the top of his head. “Go play Sidon. For me?”

The prince looked up at you in determination and nodded. He ran off into the water and splashed around. Bazz brought you closer to his body. “He takes playing seriously.” 

You chuckled. “I do see why he is so concerned about you.” You looked up and down his body, noting how close he is to you. Bazz blushed and let you prop yourself up on your own arms. “I...umm...should probably see how the prince is doing…Will you be alright by yourself?” You nodded and watched him swim after the little prince.

You sighed as you saw them play together. Bazz was keeping his distance from Sidon, but still splashing him to make him mad. “Stop trying to bite me!” 

_ Children are so much work. _ This caused a blush to run across your cheeks.

_ I want to impregnate you. _

_ You want my children inside you, right? Then make me cum. _

_ Scream...scream for me to breed you! _

You sighed. Even though it is a fetish...does Sidon actually want to have children with you? And, even still,  _ how _ could he have children with you?  _ Goddess above…. _

Tiny footsteps brought you out of your thoughts. Sidon stood there, a determined look on his face with his tiny hands holding out a pearl. You smiled at him. “That sure is lovely.” Sidon moved his hands up in earnest. “Is it for me?” His feather bobbed about when he nodded. You took the pearl out of his hand. To which, Sidon jumped in the air and turned around to Bazz.

“She is going to marry me!”

Your face blanched. You quickly turned to look at Bazz who was laughing. “That’s how Zora propose to one another! You didn’t know that? How did he ask you to marry him the first time?”

Sidon quickly grabbed your side. “She is my wife now! You leave her alone!”

Bazz kept chuckling. “Of...heheh...of course my….mahahaha. My prince…” 

_ Goddess why…. _

Sidon charged back into the water and swam after Bazz, earnestly trying to bite him. You chuckled as your nerves were being calmed one by one. 

 

“Prince Sidon? Bazz?” 

You turned to see the doctor come up the hill. Bazz waved him down. “Did you find a cure? I don’t think I can take much more of child-Sidon.”

The doctor nodded and urged you three to return to the clinic. Once again, you picked up Sidon for your travels to the Domain. The child snuggled into your shoulder and evened out his breath...slowly falling asleep.

Bazz chuckled at his prince. “Well, I guess I can take a bit more…” And, once again, he offered his arm to help with Sidon’s weight. 

The way back was a bit less rushed. In part, it helped that Sidon was asleep, as no fangirl wanted to disturb the slumbering prince. Soon you were back in the office, readying the medicine to give to him.

The doctor poured it in a cup and handed it to you. “Fairy’s charm can reverse almost any curse. Mixed with a bit of Silent Princess and Fleet Seed to counterbalance the components in the potion he drank.”

You shook Sidon slightly. “Sidon, you need to wake up.” He made whines and buried his face further into your shoulder. So, you hoisted him off of you and sat him on the table, all to his agony. “Now, drink this…” You held up the cup to his lips. But, Sidon turned his head and whined.

“No...no! NOOOOO!” 

Bazz cut in. “Here.” He took the cup from your hand. “Fishy fishy...get the fishy.” Sidon simply glared at him. “Fine. If you don’t drink it...I...will….ummm” He looked around. “I will make (Y/N) my bride.” He winked at you.

Sidon puffed out his cheeks and glared at him. “No! She is mine!” 

Bazz nudged you with his elbow. “He is right Sidon. I can’t marry a man who can’t take his medicine. Doctor, can I have another cup with “medicine”?” With a smile, the doctor fulfilled your request. You handed the cup to Bazz who took a drink of the water. You lightly touched his arm. “Wow Bazz, you are such a man to drink all that medicine.”

Sidon whined and held out his hands. You gave him the cup. Without a second thought, he swallowed the liquid. He puffed out his chest. You played along. “Oh Sidon, that was so brave. Sorry Bazz, I have someone else.” You kissed one of Sidon’s adorable chubby cheeks. He giggled from your affection.

With a poof, Sidon tripled in size (probably more). He blinked twice. “W...what am I doing in here? Bazz am I sick? Oh, (Y/N) you are here too.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Praise Hylia.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You shed your clothes for the night. As you were taking off your pants, you felt something in one of the pockets. You plucked the pearl and rolled it in your fingers. Sidon sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for you to join him. You cupped your hands together and sat next to him.

Sidon leaned down. “Is there something wrong?”

You blushed a deep crimson. “I...just don’t think I am ready to be a mother quite yet. Children...are quite needy and there is so much I need to learn about your culture, and traditions, and...and…”

Sidon put his hand on your own. “My precious pearl, I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel pressured to have my children. When  _ you  _ are ready we can talk about it again. I would be saddened if we were to never have children...but,” 

You held up your hands. In it was the pearl he gave you earlier. “Maybe not now...but eventually.” Sidon blushed as he took the pearl from your hands. “You gave that to me today and proposed. I accepted, of course.” 

Sidon broke out into a smile and kissed your lips. “I have been meaning to propose to you properly. But, I guess my younger self beat me to it.” He rubbed his forehead with your own. “Pearls are seen as a jewel egg. So proposing, is asking if you were to have children with them. The strict tradition is long gone. But, that’s why I proposed with flowers instead.”

You made a face at him. “You were simply in a rush. You didn’t have time to find a pearl.”

Sidon faced away. “N...no…”

You giggled. Sidon lifted your head and moved his lips to your ear, “Besides, I have to marry you first before we even consider children. No worries my love.” You moved your head back to place a kiss on his lips.

You then placed you hand in his, covering the pearl. “Well, Sidon, Prince of the Zora...Will you marry me?”

A low chuckle came from the prince’s chest. “Well, I could answer with words...but, actions are better.” Sidon moved you to the center of the bed, kissing your neck. You giggled and playfully pushed back at him. With another quick kiss to your lips, you were off to a playful night.


	20. The Guard

Your cheeks grew red as the group of men around you began to caress your body with light touches. Bazz wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his body. “Remember boys, I get first taste.” 

“B...be gentle with her!” Sidon chirped from his position. The prince was cuffed to the wall, hands above his head. He tugged at his restraints as the bulge between his legs began to grow.

Bazz smiled at his prince. “If you cared so much, why did you place her as a bet?” The cooing in the captain’s voice caused Sidon to panic. 

“Please! I’m sorry. I was drunk. Don’t do this to my sweet minnow…”

“You always made me keep my bets, my prince.” Bazz worked his hands under your shirt and coddled your breasts. You bit your lip to keep any moans from escaping. “Lift up your arms.” You did as you were told, even if your nerves made it hard to do so.

Bazz pulled down your bra, exposing your breasts for the ogling guards. The tips of your sensitive Hylian ears turned down in embarrassment. “I heard female Hylians store milk in their breasts.”

Two of the younger guards curiously squeezed your nipples slightly to test if any came out. One of them brought his face to your chest, sucking on the erect bud. You let out a slight moan of pleasure. The other guard did the same thing. A slight hum escaped both their mouths. The guard on the left began rubbing his hand around your breast. “She’s so soft…”

The gard on the right moaned. “Please don’t hold it in, princess.” His eyes turned up to yours. “I want to taste…” He returned his mouth to the lavished area and sucked with more force.

“D..don’t suck so hard.” you pleaded. “I...I don’t have milk in me unless I have a baby…”

Bazz kissed and nibbled your ear. “Well, I guess we will have to knock you up then…” A raging blush spread across your cheeks. 

“No don’t. She’s not ready!” Sidon pleaded from across the room.

Bazz barely acknowledged his prince. He gave Sidon a slight glace as he worked his hand down to the hem of your pants. “Take these off for us. We only want to pleasure you.” He enticed you by nibbling at your ear again. Tentatively, you snapped open the button that held your pants on your hips. Along with your underwear, you removed the cloth requested of you. The guards grasped at your legs, opening you up. Sure enough, you felt yourself dripping in front of them.

Bazz lightly traced his hands around your waist, stopping at your sex.  Curiously, he brought his fingers to your dripping hole and dipped slightly inside it. You mewled as his two fingers moved and played inside you. Bazz slightly spread his two fingers at your entrance. The stretch left you begging for more. Breathing became pants as the other guards joined their captain in exploring. Once a finger traced over your sensitive clit, you gasped in response. In seeing how you reacted, he rolled his finger over your bud again, and again, and again. Cheeks flushed and hot tears welling in your eyes, the boys teased you to pieces. 

The sound of handcuffs rattling caused you to look over. Sidon pulled his restraints to their limit, desperate to take you away from the curious Zora. Your eyes wandered to the two fully erect cocks between the prince’s legs. Bazz smiled against your ear. “We should have brought some of our female guards. Our poor prince is dripping.” Sidon folded in his legs to try and cover himself. Bazz turned his attention back to you. “Oh my...you tightened around my fingers there. Would you have liked seeing that? Your handsome mate chained and fucked by the women who guard him.” You tried folding into yourself, tried to set yourself away from the filthy words the captain was spouting.

The left guard moved to your neck and began sucking against it. This tilted your neck downwards. The guard’s twin cocks were erect and throbbing. No doubt they would fill one hole or another by the end of the night. His hand reached down and gave himself a few strokes before lining up his cocks to your sex. Bazz extended his hand to stop him. “I said I was getting first taste.” He came around from your back and nestled between your legs. He gave you a coy smile while stroking himself. “Goddess you look so good. A little treat all sprawled out for me on the bed.” He gently pushed you to the bed. Now, spread legs and a dripping sex, Bazz began his descent into you. “Good girl...take me like that…” When he bottomed out, the captain let out a large groan. “Fuck! Sidon no wonder you didn’t want to share. She’s so warm and soft…” Bazz pulled back out, only to thrust back in. He started slowly for the first few fucks, but soon quickened his pace. You tried to keep quiet, but soon moaned with each pleasurable thrust inside. Goddess, Bazz’s thin hips allowed you to wrap your legs around him, pulling him deeper.

The other guards began stroking themselves at the show before them. One of them moved to a pace above your head. Instinctually, you opened your mouth and licked the bottom of his cocks. You could see the guard shiver from the pleasure. He then bent down to let you lick the base of his cocks as he pumped his tips. As much as you could, you licked around his slit, then back to his hot cocks. You repeated this motion until he grabbed your head and keeping it still in one place. You licked a certain area where his cocks merged together, much to his delight.

You felt something cool rush across your breasts. The second guard straddled across your midsection, placing his cocks between your breasts. Pushing them together, he began to thrust into a makeshift hole to pleasure himself. “H...Hylians...are so good…” He brokenly moaned.

Between Bazz’s forceful thrusts and the other guard’s erotic tasks, you felt the heat pooling in your womb about to explode. A blush ran across your face as you were sure you were going to come in front of all three of the guards. You tried to hold on, you tried so fucking hard. Bazz grabbed your legs a bit tighter to get your attention. “Let go, (Y/N). I feel you holding it in. Come for us. We want to see you in ecstasy. Come on my hard cocks (Y/N)!” Your head snapped back as your legs quivered around Bazz’s hips. Your mouth let out a loud cry as juices dripped down the captain’s cocks. “Just like that...good girl...Goddess, the guard is going to love dipping their cocks into you when you become queen. We will serve you in every way, pleasure you, dedicate our lives to you.”

Chains rattled as Sidon began pulling again, demanding the guards stop because you finished. 

It’s as if the guards were deaf. All were too focused in their respective tasks to listen to the wishes of their prince. The hands holding your breasts together began to tremble. “Princess...I...I can’t...I’m going to dirty your beautiful chest!” Hot cum squirted out of his cocks an onto your neck and breasts. The guard above your face began grunting. He lifted off your tongue and poked the tips of his cocks into your mouth. “Drink me...swallow me...goddess princess please!” His seman dripped down the back of your throat. You gagged as too much was in your mouth. Cum sputtered down your cheeks and chin. 

Bazz’s grip on your thighs tightened. “Fuck, you sweet temptress...I can’t hold it in...Fuck!” Bazz snapped back his head in ecstasy as his cum filled your sweet hole. The throbs of his cock sent you into a slight secondary orgasm. Hylia above, as Bazz pulled out of you, you twitched from sensitivity. “Our sweet princess. We dedicate our lives to you…”

“Our (Y/N)...”

“My sweet (Y/N)...”

You cracked your eyes open. Light filtered through the window.  _ Wasn’t it nighttime? _ Sidon came into your vision. “My dear, you’re sweating. Is everything alright? Did you have a bad dream?”

Blood rushed to your cheeks. “W...well...n..not a bad dream per say…Just...eventful.”

Sidon fingers ran through your hair. “Well, in any case I am glad you are doing well. You were quite tired when you laid down for your nap. But, we do have that meeting with Bazz and the guard, remember?” Even more blood filtered into your cheeks.

“O...oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from PopeyesChicken "A lost bet means that the reader has to have sex with all the young male Zora while Sidon watches"  
> While I trimmed it down to Bazz and two guards, I hope I made your dreams come true...


	21. To the beat of the water droplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper_Blue asked to have some shower sex and Sabeera asked for the reader to beg him to stop but Sidon gets too carried away. What do I do when I don't have a lot of time on my hands? Combine ideas :)

Training with the guard every other day? Really?

_ “A princess must be strong for her people.” _

You sighed. You agreed to marry the prince because you loved  _ him _ . Apparently, there was just more strings attached then you thought…

You entered the bathroom and shed your clothes. It felt good to peel away all those layers of sweat and grime from the training today. Turning on the water made the soothing sound of droplets hitting the slightly textured stone flooring. There was no need for a bathtub because, well, they sleep in water. You reached out your hand to touch the cascading droplets. It was the perfect temperature.

_ Finally… _

You stepped in the overly large shower and melted at the feeling. The cool water washed over your overheated form. You reached for the soap and washcloth. Fully lathered, you began to scrub away all the impurities from your skin.

“Would you like help washing your back?”

You nearly slipped as Sidon appeared behind the shower curtain. “You scared me!”

His face dropped from curious to concerned. “I didn’t intend to. Please allow me.” He held out his hand for you to give him the cloth. You laid the soapy fabric in his hand and turned around. Brushing your hair forward a bit to give him better access to your back. Sidon stepped inside the shower and pressed the cloth to your back gently. The prince trailed your back with the washcloth. “How was your first day of training?”

Your cheeks burned with embarrassment. You two were intimate.  _ Way _ too intimate to be finding this situation embarrassing. But, there was something about it that was a little  _ too _ personal. You were bathing after all. Trying to get yourself clean and pretty  _ before _ he saw you. “F...fine…”

You heard the prince click his tongue behind you. “My sweet minnow, are you embarrassed? Come now, I am simply helping you bathe.” He trailed the cloth down the small of your back and over your butt.

“H...hey!” You felt him keeping the cloth, mostly his hand, around your butt. 

Sidon nibbled the top of your ear as he gave your butt another slight squeeze. “The curvature of your back is intoxicating. And with the soap...it is so slick.” You were confused at his words until you felt two hot lengths on your back. Sidon rocked his hips, moving them up and down. He hummed in pleasure. “I may have to wash you again if I keep doing this.”

_ He...he was masturbating with your back! _

“S...Sidon what are you doing?” you chirped.

An amused hum came from the prince. “I am only enjoying my future bride. Can a man not partake in the simple pleasures from his beloved?”

Your cheeks burned hot as he continued his motions on your back. “According to traditions, we aren't even supposed to  _ partake  _ in any pleasures before marriage!” 

You could just  _ feel _ the dark smile creeping across his face from behind you. “Ah yes, I did  _ defile _ you, didn’t I?” He curled his words, making them as smooth as silk, buttery and lucious. His hands now rested on your shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “Dirtied this beautiful, soft body of yours…” 

Your hands came up to clutch your heart. This was too embarrassing!

“I just snatched you from the river and roughed you up in my bed.” Now the tips of your Hylian ears turned downward in embarrassment. The water hitting the top of your head didn’t make the situation any better. You felt like you were shrinking underneath his lustful gaze. “And all the while you were enjoying it. You were begging me to go deeper, to fuck you harder, to give all my lustful wants to you.”

His hand began to travel down your arm. Slowly he bent over you, stopping the shower from pouring its water over you. In an erotic growl, Sidon whispered, “You want me to defile you again. Don’t you, (Y/N)?” Sidon wrapped his fingers around your wrist. “Don’t you?”

Sidon hoisted you into the air by your arm, brought his other hand behind your back and cradled you in his hand. He then dropped your wrist and grabbed the top part of your back. Both hands holding you in the air, all while your legs straddled his hips. His hot lengths rested against your sex, but you knew they would soon play inside. 

Sidon rocked his hips against you a few times. “S...Sidon!” you chirped. “W...we shouldn’t! The shower is no place to have sex!”

Sidon simply smiled down at you. “But my dear, you just look so good with the water dripping off of your skin. I simply must have a taste.” You grabbed his forearms in hope that he would stop this embarrassing encounter. Yet, the prince tested your entrance with the tips of his pulsing cocks. His hot boys stretched you open as they descended into your body. 

You bent your head back and cried out as they reached their base. “S...Sidon no! Not like this!” He dragged out his thick cocks, only to push them back inside their warm sheath. “Please, Sidon it’s embarrassing!”

A small smile curled his lips. “I can’t help myself. You feel too good.” He picked up his pace, knocking out wines from your desperate lips. His cocks slipped and slid in and out of your throbbing sex. “Goddess, (Y/N)...you’re making me go crazy…” his voice was rough like gravel.

Your cheeks burned. Your body felt like you were going to burst. “W...why are you being so unreasonable today!” Sidon smiled darkly. He simply chuckled and snapped his hips harder into you. Goddess, suspended like this and forced to fuck your fiance...it was too much for your little heart to take! 

The feeling of his cocks stirring you up had you in pure ecstasy. Sidon was big, thick and large. He stretched you to your limit, but always had room to play deep inside you. He tilted your body up slightly, just enough so that it would hit a certain area. Your hands gripped his forearms even tighter. “Sidon no! No, no, no, no, ahhhh” You pleaded with him over and over as he abused the pleasurable angle he found. 

“No,no,no she cries. Then why is your sweet sex gripping me? Pleading me to fill your womb with my cum…” 

Your eyes pleaded with his. But, he was firm in ravishing you until one of you cried out in ecstasy. Your breath became labored from the sparks he was wracking through your body. “Sidon, it’s embarrassing!”

Still, the large Zora Prince kept up his ruthless abuse of your sweet spot. Your eyes unfocused from his beautiful eyes and wandered down his chest. Water streamed down the muscles of his white torso. Goddess, seeing them flex with every labored breath and every sweet thrust put you on the brink. 

Cheeks flushed at the realization, your sex throbbed around his lengths and your toes began to curl. You begged for him to stop. This was too embarrassing to come here! “Sidon no! Please no, Sidon...Sidon I’m going to….” You screamed. You fucking SCREAMED at the top of your lungs as pleasure washed over your body. Every muscle tightened in the highest orgasm you have ever had. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you convulsed around his hard cocks. 

Then you felt weak...so weak...Where you going to pass out?

The bathroom door slammed open. The curtain was drawn back. “(Y/N) are you…” Bazz blushed as he shut the curtain once more. “Dammit, you two...” he spat. The pitter patter of feet and the shutting of the door registered in your mind.

Sidon chuckled and brought you off of his cocks and to his chest. “My dear, where did  _ that _ come from? Although, by the look on your face you clearly enjoyed it.” Sidon turned off the water and wrapped a towel around you. “Why don’t you get some rest? After all...you did work hard today.”


	22. Dress Fittings

Your heart hammered in your chest as you followed the seamstress into the mirror room. When Sidon woke you up this morning, he casually mentioned that you had your wedding dress fitting today. Of course your head would spin and your heart beat out of control!

Doesn’t every girl dream of this day?

You wish you had more time to mentally prepare or, at least, research what kind of ceremonial dressings are to be worn for a royal wedding. Zora don’t normally wear clothes. Oh goddess, you didn’t have to parade around naked, would you?

“Oh relax princess-to-be. I know picking out the right dress can be stressful. But, I know a thing or two about what a girl likes.” The seamstress Zora basically sang her speech to you because she was so excited. To be honest, you were surprised they even had a seamstress at all. Granted a few things in the palace are made of cloth…

The Zora ducked behind a wall and pulled out a large bag. “Here we are! I have been working on this one for you since I heard of your engagement! White with blue sapphires adorning and accentuating the wonderful features! It mimics the flow of water, symbolizing the new wave of power flowing through the Domain!” 

You blinked a few times at her. “...Great.” you managed to choke out, forcing a smile to match. Goddess you were nervous. But looking at the bag, there was a lot of fabric in there…  _ Just breathe...everything will turn out fine. _

The Zora undid the bag and handed you two pieces of underwear and some hosiery. You took them and walked over into a stall to change. Putting on the bra, you noticed the amount of lace and detailing that went into something that isn’t going to be seen. You doubt Sidon would even notice before ripping it off of you. Same could be said for the panties. It wasn’t quite a thong...but, your cheeks did pop out.

_ Sexy… _

You then put on your ridiculously adorned garter belt and matching thigh-high, lacy as fuck stockings. Looking in the mirror, you admired yourself a bit too much by flaunting this way and that. After a bit, you scurried out to the main area where the seamstress waited patiently for your return.

A grand smile crept across her lips. “Oh the prince won’t get enough of you! Come now, let's not wait any longer!” You held out your arms as she wrapped a corset-esque object around your waist. 

_ Wait… _

The Zora ran and grabbed the headpiece and adorned your hair with the object. You looked in the mirror with complete shock.

You had no coverings.

The corset and back train only accented the fact that you had lacy undergarments.

Fuck.

Politely, you managed a smile. “Ummm...I think there might be some mistake. You see...I need to be covered…”

The Zora cocked her head to one side. “Interesting, I simply followed the prince’s instructions.” A slight twitch of irritation pounded in your skull. The Zora walked over to a table and picked up...a magazine…

Sweet merciful Hylia…

She then flipped to a page and held it up for you to see.  _ More porn...no...wait...it’s a pinup magazine. _ You kept up your pathetic excuse for a smile in order to preserve the fragile feelings of your tailor. “A...Are they all like that?”

The sweet, ignorant Zora nodded. “I simply followed what my prince ordered.” 

_ What the fuck, Sidon. _

“Oh! I almost forgot! These gloves go with it as well. Is that why you are displeased? Oh for Hylia’s sake that is why you got so upset. Your arms are bare! Here, let me help you…” You didn’t have the heart to tell her you couldn’t wear the garment. Goddess, how long did she take making all of the details and the beadwork? “There, that’s better. Oh you look just like a proper princess!”

_ I have to tell her… _

_ I have to… _

_ I can not walk down the fucking isle like this! _

“U...ummm...excuse me...Miss Seamstress? Yah, I…” Pools of tears began to form in her eyes. You held out your hands to try and calm her nerves. 

“I don’t understand...is there something I missed? A stitch out of place? Would you like more bead work or adornments?”

A deeper voice echoed in the room. “I think she looks lovely.”

You turned around to see the prince thoughtfully admiring your body. The seamstress, however, flared up in anger. “My prince! You aren't supposed to see your bride before her wedding day! Out! Out with you!” She made large shooing motions with her hands.

“Come now, I couldn’t get a sneak peek?” Sidon began to reason.

Your cheeks fired up and your fists tightened at the sight of him. You gathered all your courage and frustration to speak your mind. “Miss Seamstress? I would like a moment alone with my….future husband.” You growled that last part. The sewing Zora understood it was not up for discussion as she quickly bowed and left the room. 

You put your hands on your hips and gave him ‘The Look.’ Sidon smiled and kept looking over your features. “A feast for the eyes indeed. You look delicious, my dear.” You kept up your pouting. A strong face for the prince who makes women swoon just by being in their presence. No, you can’t give him that satisfaction. “Hmmmm….Everything looks in order. But, I’d much rather see pleasure on that pretty face of yours. It would match my fantasy so much more.”

“You expect me to walk down the aisle in my damn underwear?” You marched up to the red Zora and poked a finger into his belly. “If you want to parade me as some prize or to humiliate me, then this is seriously fucked up.”

The prince’s eyes widened at your accusation. “Oh my sweet little minnow… That’s not what this outfit is for.”

You blinked tears out of your confused eyes. A few hiccups accompanied by a “what?” came out of your throat. 

Sidon bent his knee to get to your level. His smiling face reassured you as slightly damp hair was pushed away from your face. “We Zora...play up our wedding night. This is supposed to be a special garment only to be seen by the husband. It’s white to represent sea foam as...well, the shore is where a first mating traditionally would take place so no one else would see. As the rest of the Zora would be in the water. Many poems were written about the beauty of women decorated with sea foam during their first mating. So, when the Zora moved here then thousand years ago, there was….a lack of it. A past queen made up the tradition. Since there is no sea foam,” Sidon ran his hands along your vial. “cloth was the substitute.”

You let out a sigh of relief as the weight of the situation was lifted off your shoulders. But, something bothered you. “If it is supposed to be for the wedding night, why did you come to see me?” 

Sidon’s lips pressed into a straight line. His cheeks became a rosy red color. You knew this face. Sidon always made it when he did something he wasn’t supposed to do. “I...ummm...wanted to see...Our wedding night is still many months away and I couldn’t wait that long!” His eyes continued to linger on your scantily clad body. “Goddess, I can’t wait any longer!” Sidon cradled your back and pinned you to the ground. 

“Sidon what are you-” He cut off your protest in a kiss. His hands began to wander over your breasts. They spilled out once the bra was pulled down. Sidon’s large hands played and fondled with them, rolling one nipple between two of his fingers. The sensation sent all the wrong signals between your legs. You pushed against his shoulders, desperate to push him off. Once your mouth was free from its passionate prison, you pleaded with him. “Sidon, get off. Not here!”

“But I need you…” he whined before placing his mouth in the crook of your neck. 

“What is with you and having sex in places we shouldn’t!”

With a sweet pop off your skin, Sidon replied, “I find it...exciting.” Ahhh, that’s what it is. He’s a ‘good’ prince who does naughty things with his subjects.  _ Really  _ naughty things. “Please, my wife, let me have you.” 

You heart skipped a beat. “W...what did you call me?”

“My  _ wife _ please...Your husband is desperate for your touch.” Your cheeks flushed at his game. It only intensified when he rubbed his fingers against the lace covering your sex. Surely, they would be soaked through by now. Once Sidon dipped his fingers into his mouth, it confirmed it. “You are so sweet, my wife.” You tried to push your legs together to avoid further prodes and curiosities from touching you. Of course, Sidon would not be denied what he wanted. 

Now, legs wide open, you saw the evidence of his passion full and erect in front of you. They were already dripping small puddles onto the floor. Your eyes flicked up to his golden and black eyes. Something in them...was different. His facial expression was passionate, but soft. It wasn’t a face that he would make when he ravishes you. Rather...when he makes sweet love to you. Appreciative, kind, and full of...full of...love.

That’s when it hit you. This man in front of you...was to be your husband. Your skin felt all of the fabric around your body. The vail that fell down your head, the gloves around your arms, the fancy lace hugging everywhere else...you were in your wedding wear. 

You were his  _ bride. _

And now, you finally looked the part. 

You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. You were desperate, needy. He was  _ your _ husband,  _ your  _ mate,  _ your _ Sidon. And right now, you had to have him. The kiss was broken with a pop. “Fuck me.” you whispered.

Sidon kissed you once more before hulling you up and turning you to face the mirrors along the wall. The train of the dress was untied and thrown to the side while its sibling remained tight along your stomach. You had to admit. Looking in the mirror with all these adornments, you were quite sexually appealing. 

Sidon rubbed his lengths along the lace covering your sex. With a slightly dissatisfied growl he grabbed the lace and ripped it off your body. “Much better.” Before you could say anything, his hot lengths pressed into your tight sex. You bit your lip to keep any moans from coming out. “So...tight…” Sidon growled in ecstasy. 

The two hot lengths rubbed against your walls, causing your head to dip in pleasure. Like before, Sidon put his hand on your chin and guided it to face the mirror. You tightened as you watched your husband piston in and out of you, on his knees behind you so he could fuck you senseless while you were standing up. 

“You’re so beautiful...I...I always dreamed of this day where I could take you like this. I wanted to see you like this since the day I first met you…I fell in love with you at first sight. Ahhh….ahhh...My bride...my bride you feel so good around me…” 

Harder and harder he pounded into you. His slick cocks twisting and rubbing all the sweetest spots along your ridges. You bit your bottom lip to try and keep the moans in. Yet, they still spilled out of you as the prince’s passion ravished throughout your body. It also didn’t help that you saw every motion, every nip, kiss, and fuck he placed upon you. Sidon’s eyes were unfocused, yet drank the sight before him in like sweet spring water.

His lips trembled. “(Y/N)...my sweet (Y/N), I never want any other man to bed you! I’m going to claim you. Make you mine forever, here and now…” His words were desperate, needy. 

And your words spilled out of your mouth before you could even think. “M...my prince! Claim me..c...claim your subject! Make me your bride! Sidon...Sidon…” The tightening in your stomach told of your end being near. “Harder...Harder...fuck me Sidon oh...oh goddess....” Your head whipped back as you let out choked-down cries into the air. Sidon didn’t relent his pistioning hips. His face twitched and growls emitted from his mouth. 

Then, he bit down hard on your shoulder... 

...and spilled everything into you. 

Blood began to drip down your body, soaking into the white fabric that wrapped up the prince’s little bride. Your legs began to shake and threatened to buckle underneath you. Luckily, Sidon’s strong arms held you up in place. He guided you off of him and wrapped you into his arms. Small kisses peppered the top of your head and cheeks. Your eyes fluttered up at him. And just like that, you never wanted to look away again. Slowly, his lips met your own. Both of you let out a moan of satisfaction.

“My (Y/N)...”

“My Sidon…”

A knock came to the door. Before the prince could say anything, it opened. “My prince the council…” Bazz gave his prince a look. “I don’t get paid enough for this…” He marched over to his prince and pulled at one of the fins dangling beside his face. “We need to have a  _ serious _ discussion on public etiquette!” He hulled the larger Zora out of the room. 

Sidon pleaded all the way out. “Y..you can’t do this...I am your prince!”

To which Bazz replied, “Yes I fucking can, you pervert!” 

Your cheeks turned a hot shade of pink once the seamstress walked back into the room. Her face looked exasperated. “I’m glad I made more than one.” You looked at the shreds of the outfit she put you in. Now stained with blood and cum, it was just a sliver of its once former glory. “Come now dearie, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the intimacy to be longer...but shark boy had to have it NOW
> 
> I found it interesting that a lot of anime figures have a "wedding version" that is nothing but white, sexy lingerie.


	23. All Hallows Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wanting to do a Halloween story all month long but couldn't think of a good premise. However, at 4 in the morning today I was struck with inspiration and whipped this up...the day after Halloween....oops. Better late than never.

It was that time of year again. You stayed up all night to put the finishing touches on your costume. You stayed up all night to finish baking the sweets you were giving out to the children. You stayed up all night to keep all of it a secret from the Zora you were desperately trying not to wake up as you slid back into bed. 

After all, it was All Hallows Eve. And fuck anyone who would dare tell the prince about your sweet treats and costume. It was hard enough to keep him away from berries when you made that pie. You couldn’t imagine trying to keep him away from the pumpkin cookies you spent  _ hours _ slaving away on. A small smile crept across your lips from the next thought. He would be so surprised at your costume this year. Each stitch of it was painfully sewn. Each metalwork put into its place once it was crafted. All so that you could be something scary…

Prince Sidon as a Hylian.

Oh he would be so surprised! Maybe even a little bit thrilled? He is always full of himself. Oh, you were going to milk this experience to its fullest.

~~~~~

Your eyes fluttered open as the afternoon sun filtered in through the windows. After a few minutes of cuddling the sheets and pillows, your feet hit the floor with resolve. You threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. Nothing too fancy. It was going to be removed anyway in a short while. 

Feet scurrying along the polished stone floor, you made your way downstairs to put the finishing touches on the now cooled cookies. Opening the large door took a bit of muscle, but upon entering the room you were filled with relief. The cookies were still there, even among the presence of the cooks preparing today’s dinner. “Happy All Hallows Eve, everyone!” you said cheerfully. However, you didn’t get the reaction you were expecting. A few of them nodded, one even said the same thing back but...there was a lack of energy.  _ Maybe they are just stressed with their own baking. After all, they probably have to make a lot more being a holiday.  _ With a few shakes of your head, the smile you jumped out of bed with returned to your face.

Now at the counter, you began preparing the black icing to top off your pumpkin cookies. Jack-o-lantern pumpkin flavored cookies! Sure, it wasn’t your original idea...but who had to know? You put the icing into a bag, cut the tip...just a tad, and began your work on the faces of  _ hundreds _ of cookies. Half of them you were sure would go to one trick or treater who would come back around the palace every two seconds. A giggle escaped your mouth. Would Sidon wear different clothes every time, attempting to fool you into thinking he was someone else? More chuckles were brought to life as you imagined the red Zora dressed as a scarecrow with straw stuck everywhere, him throwing a bed sheet over himself and saying he was a ghost, or maybe he would put on that vial you were given and say he was a bride left at the altar. But, never, never the prince of the Zora who came to take as much sweet treats from you as was possible.

Of course, it would be confusing if there were  _ two _ princes walking around.

Hours passed by as the faces of your pumpkin cookies took form. Triangles for eyes and a jagged mouth that intended to scare away evil spirits appeared under those triangles. Although, you were pretty convinced that they scared the children more than spirits. Once done, you stepped back to admire the last of the drying mini spook-faces. True, you could have put orange icing on top of the cookies  _ before _ making the faces to make it more orange...But, that would be more work than you could handle. They were going to be eaten anyway. 

You began delicately placing the cookies into bins and containers...anything you could get your hands on that was clean. Once the final cookie was in place, you asked a servant to help you carry them all to the bedroom. And, when all was in place and ready for the children, you gave the servant the first cookie of the season. “May you have a year free from the evils of this world.” you stated with a smile. It was a typical line, yes, but the servant couldn’t be more thrilled to receive the sweet treat offered by you.

Now, time to get dressed. You slid on the white undershirt, red pants and jacket that had yellow and blue fabric around the shoulders. You placed the golden rope around your arm as well as placing the blue sash atop of the other shoulder. Lastly, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail and weaved the small, feathered crown into your hair so that it would stay in place. Your cheeks brimmed with pride as you put your boots on and looked into the mirror. You could date yourself…

You blinked a few times.  _ Wow...that was a Sidon-like thought. _ Maybe the power did get to his head. You smiled in the mirror and chuckled darkly. “Bow before your  _ prince, _ peasants.” You then threw yourself into a giggle fit. Obviously, he would never say that. But, you guessed he could have the potential with you, at least. A blush dusted your cheeks at the memory of servicing him in the throne room.

After a few more minutes of admiring yourself, you called another servant to help you carry your treats to the entrance. There wasn’t really a door, so you figured the entrance of the palace would have to do.  _ Does the king give out treats too? Maybe this will be some good father-son bonding time. _  You sat at the bottom of the steps as the last bits of light faded away, replaced by the soft glow of the luminous stones.

Your brows pinched after the first few moments of glee wore off. Upon looking at the passerby mothers and children, no one was in costume. You turned to the guard at his post who looked at you with questioning eyes. In a trembling voice, you asked, “It…it is All Hallows Eve…right? I don’t have the wrong day, right?” The guard simply cocked his head. 

“What is that?”

Your heart dropped and your spirit shattered into a million cookie crumb-sized pieces. Tears brimmed in the bottom of your eyes, threatening to spill out. “O….oh...I...see.” You turned around to walk back inside, but you stopped. Big red legs stood in front of you. With a wobbly smile you looked up at Sidon. “H...hello.” you choked out.

The prince’s eyes turned quickly from curious to concerned. “My...my minnow are you alright? The guards told me you were out here dressed...well, as me. And...I…darling what happened?”

You tried to keep your smile as natural as possible. But, obviously it wasn’t working. “I….didn’t realize that the….the...the Zora didn’t celebrate All Hallows Eve.” Now your smile probably looked like the mouths of the cookies you made. “I...think I will go back inside now.” You walked around the stunned prince and headed for the room. Nobody knew...not only that, but you were dressed like a fool. The Zora probably thought you were mocking the prince, not dressing like him for a holiday they didn’t even celebrate! Damn it all. 

You flopped into bed, buried your face into the pillows and let all your frustrations and humiliation into the feathers caressing your head.

~~~~~~~

It had to be at least nine when a knock woke you up from your miserable slumber. You walked over to the door, only taking a single glance at the cookies now sitting on the table next to the door. Sidon probably ordered them to be brought back here. No need now. They were useless things that were going to be discarded in the morning. 

You wiped the dried tears from your face and curled your fingers around the handle of the door. With a bit of effort, you pulled the door open and looked up. Although, no one was there.

“Trick or treat!” 

Your head shot down to the source of the small voices. Three tiny Zora held out bags. One was dressed as a Zora royal guard. The next was dressed as a Gerudo dancer with gold adorning her small body. The last was dressed as...of course...You laughed as you gave each of them a cookie in their bags. You wished them a year free from the evils of this world and sent them away laughing. 

A ghost...classic.

You lifted your body from the door and turned to walk back into your room. But, a choir of small voices stopped you. “Trick or treat!” You blinked a few times and looked at the tiny Zora holding out their bags. A smile tickled your lips. The two twin Zora were dressed up as fish. Thoughts of how redundant that was rushed in your mind. But no matter. You handed both of them your sweet treats and gave your well wishes. And just as you were about to close the door, more children sang and held out their bags for you to put your sweet treats in.

And after that, more children came.

And more.

Soon the pile of sweet treats had dwindled down to nothing more than a plate. How could there even be that many children in the Domain? But, then no more shrieks of joy came. No more bags held out in anticipation. So, you closed the door behind you and sat down on the bed, brimming with happiness.

But, if the Zora don’t celebrate All Hallows Eve, why did all those children come to your door? 

Another knock came to the door. You grabbed the last of the cookies and rushed to the door. You looked down, expecting to see more small Zora. But, your head kept raising up and up. Sidon smiled down at you once you reached his eyes. You blushed. He wasn’t wearing his normal princely attire. Instead of his normal crown, his crest was covered in gold armor. His chest and arm guards were of the same metal as well. He had a trident in his hand to match the rest of his splendor. “Trick or treat.” he cooed. You stumbled to grab a cookie and handed it up to him. Sidon tilted his head. “My prince, you honor me but...is it really appropriate for you to give your knight something you worked so hard to make?” You blushed at his words. “My prince, are you feeling alright? Your face has turned awfully red. Here, let's lay you down on the bed.” 

Sidon delicately took your hand and laid you on the sheets. His fingers brushed away a few stray hairs from your face. Goddess, he’s never looked at you like this before. Are...are you sure you weren’t born royalty? Because he sure as hell made you feel like it. “S...Sidon…” you choked out. 

“My prince, your face is such a deep shade of red. Are you...in need of my assistance?” Sidon brought his hand to your cheek, thumbing it affectionately. “You know you can ask anything of me, my prince. I’m forever at your service.” A warm and wet feeling bloomed between your legs. Your heart beat against your chest, threatening to burst from your body. “My prince…” Sidon’s lips crept closer to yours. “My prince, please...let me serve you.” His hands caged you in, allowing his body to curl around you. “Use me as you wish…”

His lips were so close to your own. Eyes hooded over, full of lust and adoration that trapped you to the bed. You closed the gap that kept your lips apart, pressing your lips against his smooth ones. A small hum came from Sidon. His hand reached down and pulled your pants and undergarments off your body, desperate to get rid of them as quickly as possible. He angled your hips up and wrapped your legs around his waist. 

Two hot cocks pressed against your folds, causing you to moan. “My prince…” Sidon whined. “Please, allow me. Allow me to pleasure you in the most intimate of ways.” You couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything to stop Sidon’s fantasy. A small nod was all that you managed before he plunged deep inside of you. He whipped his head back in pleasure. “Yes...ahhh...my prince...you feel so good. You're a goddess, an angel.” 

You let out moan after moan as he thrusted. Goddess above, you couldn’t think of anything but the feeling he was putting deep inside you. The stretch of his girth, the quickness of his pace...Goddess, he was ravishing you. And yet, it paled in comparison to the tiny whimpers that Sidon was spilling out of his mouth. Desperate, needy whimpers of a man who hasn’t been allowed the pleasure of a woman.

“My prince...use me to pleasure yourself! Fuck yourself with my body! I want to give you pleasure. I want to push you to the brink of ecstasy. Please my prince, shower me with those moans of yours so I know my duty is fulfilled. Take me inside of you so that I may be of use to you.” He grabbed your hips and lifted them off the bed in order to angle himself deeper inside you. “Let me show you how much your people love you!”

His words undid you. Goddess, he was at your mercy. He was pleading, needy for his prince to use him as she saw fit. Your eyes met his needy ones. Your lips trembled as you gave your first bid to him. “H...harder…”

Sidon was more than eager to please as the pace of his thrusts increased. The tips of his cocks kissed a place deep inside you that made you see stars. Much more of this and you would burst. Your hands wandered to his chest armor. His whole body trembled from your touch. The tips of your fingers gripped the ridges in his armor as the coil in your womb threatened to release. “S...Sidon...come...come with me!”

His eyes widened into something resembling fear. “My prince please, I can’t. I can’t soil you like this! I can’t dirty my beloved prince!” His breath became labored. His legs began to shake. 

“Come with me.” you commanded him again. You couldn’t hold out much longer. 

Sidon was nearly howling at this point with the amount of moans he was making. “ _ Please _ , I don’t want to ruin you for your husband! Ahhh….ahhh...My filthy cum can’t grace your walls...please...please my prince, I can’t…” 

“My knight, cum inside me.” you commanded.

“My prince!” Sidon screamed as streams of warm cum flooded your womb. You tightened around him as you shattered in his arms. Tipping over the edge together, you locked eyes in pure ecstasy. Sidon placed his lips upon your own, kissing you deep and hard. Fuck just...fuck this was so hot. Your toes curled even more as your leg popped straight into the air just from the sheer tension ravaging your body. Cum overflowed and sputtered onto the bedsheets as you were too full to take any more.

As you came down from your high, so did Sidon. Both of you panted heavily in the afterglow of your love making. You looked up at your beloved knight. A bright blush of pink rested upon his cheeks. His eyes spoke of something his lips could not. You smoothed your hand against his breastplate. “My knight?” you asked.

His gold plated crest rested on your forehead. “It is blasphemy to even think the words I wish to speak to you. But, my heart begs me to. I….I have fallen for you, my prince. I love you.” You cradled his face in your hands, forcing his lips to meet yours. Not that he minded, no...he melted to your touch, your acceptance.

“Well, good thing I am only prince for one day.” you chuckled. Sidon smiled at you and kissed your cheek. 

“Good thing indeed. Now...would you allow me to partake in those sweets that you made?” 

You smiled cheekily at him. “Only if you say those three little words again.”

“Trick or treat.” he replied. 


	24. Now Who's the Dominant One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning. This contains Non-con and a bit of DDLG at the end (but Sidon is reluctant to play along).
> 
> Sidon, our ever affectionate prince, is going to try out some hard dom play. Oh my...

“The these off.” He commanded. 

You shrunk. You stopped breathing. You have  _ never _ seen Sidon like this before. His eyes were absolutely farel and glared down at you. His lips curled back into a snarl, showing his teeth. “I said…” He grabbed the collar of your shirt and ripped the fabric off of your body. Then did the same for your pants. He wrestled you around and pushed your head into the mattress as he took his position. 

“My prince...please stop!” you cried. Tears fell out of your eyes and into the plush mattress below. You pushed up to try and get away, but his hand pushed you back down, pinning you in place. 

“Stop squirming!” he barked. “You like him too, don’t you? I need to remind you who you  _ belong _ to!” His hand painfully pushed against your back. You could barely breathe as you felt the tips of his cocks press against you. 

“Please stop, my prince. Please! It wasn’t what it looked like!” you begged. “He...he and I were just talking!” A hard smack crossed your ass. The prince pricked his claws into your back. “Say that again and it will be more painful next time. Tell the truth.” You buried your face into the sheets below. Another hit stung your ass. “Tell the truth, (Y/N). You liked him getting a little handsy with you. Tell me, did you become bored of me?” You strained your neck to look back at the prince. Your lips trembled, “I...I would never become bored of you, my prince!” This time he grasped your butt when he smacked it. 

“Then why am I forced to believe that my hand wasn’t the only one touching your ass tonight? Tell me, was it to get me jealous? Hah, as if I could. No, I just remind those that belong to me that if they ever cross me-” he leaned down to your ear- “I bite back.” The prince grazed his sharp teeth against the tip of your Hylian ear. While you were distracted with the pain, you failed to notice the invasion approaching from below...until it was too late. Your eyes opened wide as your mouth failed to say any words from the sheer shock of it all. The prince’s lips curled into a deep smile. “What a luscious little subject you are. They slid right in…”

You clenched the sheets tighter. “My prince, please...I...I don’t want it!” Sidon bucked his hips  _ hard _ against your own. “It doesn't matter what you want,  _ subject _ . I am your  _ prince _ and you will serve me as I see fit.” The prince thrusted hard and fast inside you. Your ass throbbing from both the hits before and the hits he occasionally threw your way. 

“Please...my prince...please stop!” Tears wetted your cheeks as you begged. Sidon chuckled behind you. “Your lips lie, my darling. Your slick sex is more truthful to how you really feel.” He grabbed your hips and now pulled you onto his cocks, nearly breaking you. “Pleasure your prince like the good little subject you are or I will chain you to this bed and  _ fuck _ you until I’m satisfied.”

You cried so hard as he was having his way with your body. There was no way out. He was your  _ prince _ and you had to do what he said. Then why...why was there a tightening in your stomach? Why...why was this what you wanted all along? The tiniest moan escaped your mouth from the pleasure. The prince chuckled behind you. “Ah, now my little subject is honest with herself.” More shameful, soft moans escaped your mouth. That tightening threatened to burt. You were so close to tipping over the edge.

Then the prince stopped.

You looked back at him with big, teary eyes. The prince returned your look with an amused one. “Tell me, did you want that, my subject?” Your jaw dropped at his game. “Did you want to experience bliss without letting your prince feel it first? How selfish of you.” Those tears that held up in your eyes finally spilled out of frustration. Sidon began moving slowly inside you once more. You mewled at his pace. Sidon chuckled in reaction, “You know how to get what you want. Beg for it. Beg for me to give you permission to come.” 

You wiped your face on the wettend sheets below. “P...please...my prince...let...let me come…” Sidon groaned behind you in dissatisfaction. “You call that begging? BEG for me or you won’t come at all!” He began quickening his pace to entice you. Soon your high returned and you were so close. But, Sidon would pull away when your high became too close, you knew that. You had to do as your prince bid. “Please, let me come! I want to come! Please, my prince I want to!” With that, Sidon rapidly shot his cocks in and out of you until you climbed that high. Your legs clenched as did your whole body when you  _ screamed _ in the prince’s bedroom. 

Sidon still didn’t slow down, leaving you overstimulated and spent. “You are so adorable when you come, my pet. Now, do it again. I think I can make this a fun little game...How many do you think I can draw out of you? Two? Three? Oh, how about four? Yes, that will do nicely. No, no don’t you cry now. You  _ begged  _ me to let you experience bliss without me. I just feel gracious enough to give you more than what you asked for. How kind of me…” 

You could barely breathe as his cocks rubbed deep against your walls. You bit your lip as you knew he wasn’t going to let up until you gave him what he wanted. The prince pulled your hair and growled into your ear, “Beg for me, my little minnow. Beg for me to  _ let  _ you come again.” Everything was thrown to the wall at this point. Fuck it...just fuck everything… “Please….pleasepleaseplease.” Throwing your face into the mattress below, you screamed every sexual frustration you had into the silken sheets. 

Your body felt so limp and useless. You couldn’t even register that the prince was turning you around on the bed. Sidon placed his hand on the side of your face. Your lip was pulled downward by his prodding thumb, eager to see how much of a daze you really were in. A soft hum emanated from his throat. “So exhausted already? But you have two more to go.” The prince began his pace once again. Slow, this time, but just enough to make you grip his arms. He was so fuzzy. You couldn’t focus on anything but the overstimulation he was forcing upon you. “Did  _ he _ ever do this to you? Did  _ he _ ever let you come first as he fucked you quick in the halls of this palace? (Y/N).... _ my _ (Y/N), I never want to share you with anyone else. You’re  _ mine _ .” Sidon slammed his hips without a care into your tiny body. Your grip tightened around his wrists as the smallest of waves washed over you. Just a spark of what used to be euphoric. The prince chuckled at how small your orgasm was. He threaded his fingers through your hair as he continued to play with you as he saw fit. “One more now, love-” You whined at his commitment- “I know, but I know you can do it. Here, allow me to...indulge you with my kindness again…” Your eyes snapped open and your back arched as he rubbed your clit while fucking you hard. Sparks shot through your legs as you tried to breathe. Goddess, he knows how to play with you. You let out whines and mewls. “P...please Sidon...no…” The prince ground deep inside of you.

“What was that?” His claws pricked painfully down your hip. “You dare let another man play with what is mine and you have the  _ audacity _ to call me by my given name?” 

Oh shit…

The prince slammed his hips into you while  _ pressing _ his thumb against your swollen bud. You swore your heart was going to burst from all the tension and simulus ravaging your body. Tears flowed out of your eyes once more as the prince gave it to you hard. He glared down at you, making you feel small, meek. “What is my name?” he demanded. Your lips trembled as you couldn’t find the words to speak. “What is my name, (Y/N)!” You let out a few cries. They were pleas for forgiveness and retribution. Goddess above, help you. He ground deep into your body once more. “My name.” he ordered again.

“Prince Sidon!” you cried. You felt him tensing up below your thighs. The Zora leaned over you and smiled, “And who is going to make you come again?” “Prince Sidon!” you pleaded. You knew you were getting close with him. A few more deep digs of his cocks and you were done for. “And who do you  _ belong _ to?” “Prince Sidon! Prince Sidon! P…” You threw your head back into the mattress as you tensed up around him. Cum shot deep inside you as the prince let his first orgasm flow out of him, inside you, and onto the tear-stained sheets. The prince gripped those sheets right above your head and tore them as his orgasm nearly became too much. His gills flared, mouth agape, and tears that dripped onto your breasts as he desperately tried to take in air. Then, he caught his breath and relaxed. His large hands pulled you up further onto the bed and over to the left as he flopped down on the right. 

Sidon closed his eyes and panted, exhausted from the high he just came off from. Well, that could make two of you as you curled into the bed and forgot the world. Just…

.

.

.

.

.

“Hehe, my minnow. Wake up darling.” 

You opened your eyes to see Sidon’s golden ones. For a second, you cast everything off as a dream until... “Ow!” you cried as you tried to move. Sidon’s face filled with a guilty concern upon seeing you examine your body. Fresh nail marks slid down your hips, your ass was a berry purple, and...you shoulder had a fresh bite mark? When did he do that? Sidon tucked a fallen hair behind your bitten ear. “I’m sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away by the whole…’claiming’ thing. I didn’t mean to be...so aggressive. But, the parameters you gave me about...well, being dominant…” He blushed to finish the rest of his sentence. You giggled and patted his head crest. He hummed at your affection. “I...well,  _ we _ should get cleaned up. You’re covered in me, darling.”

Sidon picked you up and walked you over to the shower. He held you in his arm as he tested the temperature with his other hand. Once it was appropriate, he stepped into it and gently placed you on the ground. Your body groaned from the soreness and the water stung your wounds. Gently, Sidon began washing your body with soap. He moved delicately over your skin to clean off the dried blood, cum, and whatever else stuck to you in your two person orgy. He then worked lower on your shoulders and down your back, over your legs and feet until the only thing left to wash was… “Ahh!” you yelped in surprise when Sidon put a little too much pressure on your bud. “Oh...you didn’t like that?” he teased. “Still in love with...him?” The prince pouted at your unamused face. You gave him a look, “Aren't  _ you...him _ ?” you accused. Sidon chuckled and blushed, “I guess you’re right. I  _ am _ the kind gentleman who fucks you in the halls and grabs…” one of his hands brushed up against your butt. “Things that belong to me and not that selfish prince. Although, by the way you looked at me last night, you liked that selfish prince. Your...shark daddy.”

You frowned at his teasing smile. “I only said that once!” You crossed your arms and faced away from him, pouting. He gently wrapped his arms around you. “Sorry, my love. You are just too cute. Especially with my markings all over you.” He kissed your cheek and then resumed his height to begin washing himself off. It was interesting, Zora scales allowed the water to run right off. Even the lather from the soap had to be worked in a bit because the soap would run off as well. Sidon then looked over at you. “You like what you see?” You rolled your eyes at his comment. You walked up to his hips and took a slight lap with your tongue between his legs. Sidon shivered instantly. “Yes, those...need cleaning as well. I ah...ah...appreciate you helping me...with this task.” The twin cocks poked eagerly out of his body to welcome you. Sidon began stroking them with the soapy cloth to clean them. You kept your face a little too close to his hips as he completed his task.  _ Maybe _ …

Once Sidon rinsed them off he pinched them slightly to try and coax them back into their sheaths, you moved under them, stuck out your tongue, and licked from base to tip. “(Y/N)! W...what? Oh...ohhhh…” You kept up your onslaught of little kitten licks all around his playful boys. Sidon rested his hands up on the top of the bar holding up the shower curtain. “Didn’t...Didn’t we do enough…” he sighed. The two cocks throbbed for your attention. You placed your hands on the bases of them and kept up the pleasure. Sidon lulled back his head once you began sucking on the tips. “We...we shouldn’t have too much fun…” he begged. The corner of your mouth ticked up in a smile. With wide eyes you begged, “I just want to please you...shark daddy…” A red blush covered the prince’s cheeks. With a wicked smile, you continued, “Your little minnow wants to please you…” Now mouth agape, Sidon began stuttering all sorts of protests to try and convince you not to play this dangerous game. He choked once you began to swallow him as much as you could. Your tongue played with all the veins and curves of his cocks, much to the prince’s tortured delight. His breaths became faster as his cocks throbbed with pleasure. “(Y/N)...I’m...I’m going to…”

And then you pulled back.

Sidon looked at you in shock. “You...you’re not…” He tried to reach down and finish himself. But, you kept his hands away. “(Y….(Y/N)!” You smiled again and resumed your work on him. Licks, sucks, and stokes from your hand brought the prince back up to his high. His cocks once again began to throb, breaths became labored, and again...you backed off. Sidon ground his teeth together as a small spurt of cum shot out of his left cock and onto his stomach. You caught it with your mouth before it slid off his body. You opened your mouth again to show your prince and let it slide down your tongue and drip to the floor. Sidon whined desperately. “Please...please...let me come.” 

You looked back at his throbbing cocks. They were so red and looked like they’re almost in pain. The poor prince. You then looked into his golden eyes, “I just wanted to play with my shark daddy a bit more.” Sidon faced away, “(Y/N)...s..stop it’s weird…” 

You kissed and licked his cocks again. “But your little minnow only wants to please her shark daddy.” Sidon bit his lip. “Please, I just wanna play…” 

“I’m sorry I teased you about that! Please, let me come. Let...goddess you are going to make me say it...make your shark daddy come…” he shoved his cocks deep into your mouth to make his cocks explode with passion. The prince’s legs quivered as he was finally granted his release. Fuck, you couldn’t believe the amount of cum exploding from his cock. He already came so hard today. Granted, it probably was an hour or two ago. But...still…

Sidon threw his back against the wall and slid down it. He was desperately panting, trying to regain any sense he had. “I...you...don’t...fuck it, come here.” He grabbed the small of your back and pulled you into his chest. You bit your lip at the slight pain that came with it. But, you appreciated his affection and small kisses to the top of your head. “You had to admit, what nonsense that came out of those pretty lips of yours was...unconventional.”

You chuckled at his embarrassment. “It’s not that you had that page bookmarked or anything…”


End file.
